


Lucy's Quest

by LittleLucy



Series: Lucy's Middle-Earth [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 68,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLucy/pseuds/LittleLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has returned to Middle-Earth in time for Thorin's big quest to reclaim Erebor. But will they be able to reclaim the friendship they once possessed after all these years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back in Middle-Earth! See? That didn't take too long. :D

One hundred and sixty-four.

That's how many years it had been since Lucy and her family disappeared without a trace.

One hundred and sixty-four years.

In that time, Thorin had established his people and built up their meager kingdom in the Blue Mountains. Within the first fifty years of living in the Blue Mountains their futures were secure. They had homes, jobs, lives, safety, trade with other settlements and countries (including the Shire). The Dwarves had good lives in the Blue Mountains under Thorin's leadership.

Other notable things that had happened in the one hundred and sixty-four years since Lucy's disappearance was the disappearance of Thorin's father Thrain. After living restlessly in the Blue Mountains for sixty-six years, Thrain decided to try and reclaim Erebor for his people. He set out with a small band, that included Balin and Dwalin (ages seventy-eight and sixty-nine respectively at that time). But within five years the company had returned without Thrain, saying he had gone missing in Mirkwood. He hadn't been seen or heard of since that day. Dis had married and had two sons, Fili and Kili, who were Thorin's heirs unless he had children of his own. As things stood now, he wouldn't be having any children of his own.

When it came to love, Dwarves were a special race. Not that they loved any differently than other races, but they only had one love. Most humans and even some Elves cling to the idea of only having one true love, but for such races that really isn't the case. But for Dwarves, it is. They don't have a choice. They were created that way. There is only one person in all the world that they will love with the love of a spouse, a lover. Dwarves alone hold the promise of a real soul mate, a one true love.

Thorin's one true love was a human girl who had appeared from nowhere and disappeared just as easily.

One hundred and sixty-four years. That's how long he'd waited for her return.

Far away in England, Lucy was sitting curled up in a window seat at the Professor's old house in the country, drawing. Drawing a likeness of Thorin, no less. For her, it had only been nine years since she left Middle-Earth. She'd just celebrated her 20th birthday on Earth. Which, technically speaking, allowing for all her years in Narnia and Middle-Earth, was her 47th birthday.

Nine years she waited and hoped and cried and prayed.

One hundred and sixty-four years he'd waited and hoped and prayed (no crying, that wasn't really his thing).

Notable things that had occurred for Lucy in the nine years since her return from Middle-earth...well, there wasn't much. Except that Eustace had gone to Narnia for his second adventure and a schoolmate of his, Jill Pole, had gone with him. Since that time Jill had been living with the Pevensies at the Professor's house in the country. Jill and Lucy had become great friends in the years since Jill joined the "friends of Narnia."

One other notable happening in England was that Susan, just three years after returning from Middle-Earth, stopped believing in magic or other worlds. She convinced herself that Narnia and Middle-Earth were just imaginary made-up worlds that they played in as children. There was some conjecture in the Pevensie household over whether this had happened because Susan was just so silly, superficial and fake, or if perhaps her disappointment at leaving those worlds left her no coping strategy other than telling herself it wasn't real anyway.

However that may be, on this afternoon as Lucy sat in the window seat drawing and Thorin worked away at his forge, both of them dreaming of far off places and people they longed to see again, the long dreamed of yet unexpected event occurred.

Lucy thought there was an earthquake as the old house began to shake and she was thrown right off of the window seat. But instead of landing on the solid, hard, wooden floor of the old house, she landed instead in water with a loud splash. Sputtering and shivering from the cold temperature of the water, Lucy scrambled out of the water onto the bank of the river she'd fallen into. She took a moment to look around and get her bearings and then began to clap her hands and jump up and down excitedly.

She was on the bank of Bruinen, not far from Rivendell.

Excitedly she began to run in the direction of the Hidden Valley and didn't stop running as she crashed down the hillside and then went stumbling up the steps and through the hallways until she reach Elrond's home. She passed many surprised and confused Elves along the way, but paid them no heed. All she cared about was getting to Elrond and having some questions answered.

Elrond was sitting at a desk beside a young human boy talking very earnestly when Lucy burst into the room. He was on his feet instantly. "Lucy? Is that you?"

Lucy darted forward and embraced him, much to his surprise. "Yes! It's me. How are you? How long have I been gone? Have you heard from the Dwarves recently? Do you know how Legolas is? Have you seen any of my family?"

Elrond laughed. "Whoa, Lucy. Slow down. One question at a time."

"Sorry." Lucy tried to calm herself down, to no avail.

"Now let me see...I am doing quite well, thank you. You have been absent from Middle-Earth for one hundred and sixty or so years. I do not know what news of the Dwarves you are hoping to obtain. I believe the Prince of the Woodland Realm is in good health, although he is likely missing you. I have not seen your family." Elrond answered each one of her questions slowly and deliberately.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Okay. Are the Dwarves still in the Blue Mountains?"

"Yes, they are. Thorin has built them a good life there."

"Wait...did you say I'd been gone...?"

"One hundred and sixty or so years."

"Is...is Thorin still alive?"

"Of course, Lucy. He will be quite middle aged for a Dwarf now."

"How long do Dwarves in Middle-Earth live?"

"Usually around three hundred years."

Lucy thought about that. Almost two hundred years she'd been gone. Thorin would be around one hundred and ninety years of age or so.

One hundred and ninety.

So old compared to her.

When last they met, it had been she who had been the elder, though only by a few years.

Drawing her attention back to the present, Elrond introduced her to the human child. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn the late chieftain of the Rangers."

The Rangers of the North. Legolas had told her about them, oh so long ago. The exiled royalty of Gondor.

"His father died when he was only two years of age and he was brought here by his mother to be raised by my people." Elrond said.

Lucy curtseyed. "It is wonderful to meet you, Aragorn."

The child smiled shyly and bowed after the fashion of the Elves. "Hello."

"I am sorry if I interrupted anything, Lord Elrond. I was simply so excited to be home again."

"Aragorn and I were not discussing anything of great importance. Indeed, he is free to accompany you around Rivendell if he wishes."

Lucy saw the light in the child's eyes and knew instantly that Elrond had known how much the child wanted to spend time with her. "I would be grateful for a tour, young Aragorn. I have not been here in many years and might not remember my way around."

Aragorn eagerly took Lucy's offered hand and began to lead her around Rivendell. After a few hours of wandering they found themselves seated at a stone bench surrounded by foliage across from a gentle waterfall.

"So how old are you, Aragorn?"

"I am eight."

"Can I ask you something? Why were so eager to know me?"

Aragorn blushed and ducked his head. "There are many stories about you and your family. You're legends from the past. I've always loved listening to your songs and ballads the most."

"Songs and ballads?"

"Yes." Aragorn was getting excited. "There are so many songs and ballads about your family. And so many stories! But yours are my favorite."

Songs and ballads. Well, it had been almost two hundred years. That was long enough to become a legend, a thing of the past. Except to Elves of course. Oh how things must have changed in the time since she'd been gone.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening there was a banquet held in her honor. Lucy the Valiant (or Reckless, depending on the tale) had returned from the past, still as young as ever, and all of Rivendell was celebrating.

Lucy was placed at the great table at the end of the room, set upon a dais. Lord Elrond sat in the center of this table. To his right and left were his two sons. Next to Elrohir on his right was Glorfindel, a great Elf from tales that Legolas had told Lucy so very long ago. His hair was a shining yellow; his face young and fearless and full of joy; he looked wise and kind and gentle. Left of Elrond and Elladan is where Lucy was sat. There were several other elves sitting at the great table, but Lucy didn't know them.

Aragorn was sitting at the table nearest the dais and Lucy couldn't help but share a few secretive looks with him throughout the meal. He smiled and blushed every time.

The rest of the banquet hall was filled with tables and the tables were filled with laughing, cheerful elves. Many of them had known Lucy, however briefly, the last time she had been in Rivendell. Some had only heard tales of her. And the youngest of all were in complete awe of the legend come to life now sitting beside Elrond's son.

The meal was long, and yet when it was over no one retired to their rooms. Instead they went into the Hall of Fire where the rest of the evening was spent listening to and participating in telling stories, singing songs and ballads and recounting years gone by. Lucy listened in wonder and joy for many hours. Aragorn sat beside her, more in awe of her than the history being recounted in song.

After a while, Aragorn became tired and lay his head upon Lucy's shoulder. When he fell asleep she lifted him into her arms, then after getting directions from Elrond, carried him to his room and put him to bed. She could not help kissing his forehead after she had tucked him into bed. He was so young to be orphaned here in Rivendell. It was a good home, of that there was no doubt. But Lucy felt an overwhelming sense of pity and compassion for him despite this.

The next morning Lucy determined to set out for the Blue Mountains and made her intentions known to Lord Elrond. "I thought that this would be your next course of action. My sons are willing to accompany you and assure your safety on the road there."

"Thank you, Elrond!"

"They have already been making preparations this morning. I expect they will be ready to leave by this afternoon, if that suits you, Lucy."

It definitely suited Lucy.

She went in search of Elrohir and Elladan to make sure they were ready for her, and then went and got herself packed. The Elves were kind enough to lend her all the clothes and other items she would need.

She was in her room finishing the last part of her packing when she heard a loud crack behind her as of thunder, and then the gentle purr of a Lion she loved so well. Lucy spun around and threw herself into Aslan's side, wrapping her arms as far around His neck as they would go. "Oh, Aslan! I've missed you! Why did you send us back to England? Our work was not finished."

"Are you questioning my timing, dearest?"

"No. I suppose not. But I am certainly glad to be back."

"You have much to do, Little One. You might need this along your journey."

Suddenly Lucy was holding a well remembered belt upon which hung a simple dagger and a diamond bottle. "My cordial!"

She looked up to thank Aslan, but He had already disappeared. Lucy quickly strapped her belt into place, smiling at the distinctly Narnian design. Then she slung her pack over her shoulder and went in search of Elrond's sons. Before she left she found Aragorn and bid him farewell.

In a short time Lucy and Elrond's sons were riding their horses along the road to the Blue Mountains. Lucy could hardly contain her excitement. It had been nine years since she'd been here. Well, nine for her. It had been much, much longer for the Dwarves. She wondered how changed they would be. If she would even recognize them?


	3. Chapter 3

The threesome traveled through the Shire on their way to the Blue Mountains, a place Lucy had never been. She fell in love with the gently rolling hills, the tiny homes with their circle doors and windows, the cheerful colors, and content and happy Hobbits. They did not stop in any of the Hobbit villages, so Lucy did not get to meet any Hobbits personally, but she loved them just the same.

Their weeks of travel were pleasant yet fairly uneventful. Lucy enjoyed getting to know Elrohir and Elladan better. She had not known them long or well when last she had been in Middle-Earth. They had many questions about Edmund though and what he had been up to the years since his departure from Middle-Earth.

They arrived in the Blue Mountains without incident, and then the adventure really began.

As they rode into the settlement a large dwarf with a bald and tattooed head greeted them gruffly. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

"We are the sons of Elrond." Elrohir said.

"And we are bringing a friend of Thorin's for a friendly visit." Elladan added.

The dwarf studied Lucy for a moment before something like recognition lit his eyes and he took two steps backward. "You're not...you can't be...Lucy?"

Lucy looked the dwarf over, from his tatooed head to his heavy looking boots to the large axe in his hand. "Do I know you?"

"You would not recognize me, perhaps. I was only three years old when you left."

"Dwalin!" Lucy was about to leap off of her horse to hug him but then decided not to. He wasn't exactly the child she had left behind. He was a very intimidating Dwarf.

"Your return has been long awaited. I will take you to Thorin's home directly."

"Here is where we shall leave you." Elrohir said.

"In the capable hands of an old friend." Elladan added.

"Fare thee well, Lucy."

"May the Valar speed your return to our halls."

In no time at all, the sons of Elrond were disappearing down the road to the Rivendell. Lucy dismounted and walked beside her horse as Dwalin led her through the Dwarven settlement. Many Dwarves came out of their homes and stopped their work to watch their progress. The news was not long in spreading that Lucy, companion of the Dwarves from Smaug's sacking of Erebor until the founding of the exile settlement in the Blue Mountains, had finally returned.

"You would think I was a circus act the way they all stare."

"You are a legend among our people. The befriend-er of the Dwarves who helped us in our times of need."

A legend. Of course. That was becoming a theme.

"You have grown much in my absence."

"It has been many years, Lucy."

Lucy felt strange walking beside Dwalin. He was so grown, so changed. He was three years old the last time she saw him, a helpless child, and now he was over a hundred years old, a hardened warrior. He was a stranger.

It made Lucy wonder how changed the others would be. Would she even know Thorin when she saw him?

As they neared the house that Dwalin said belonged to the Durin's, a dwarf woman appeared in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Well it's about time! You just had to go and disappear and then make us wait almost two hundred years for your return."

Lucy stared in bewilderment. She thought she recognized the woman, there was something about her that was familiar...but who was she?

"Don't even know me, do you? Well I was only fifteen when you decided to vanish into thin air."

"Dis?"

"That's my name. I suppose yours is still Lucy."

Lucy had no qualms hugging Dis, although the rough and tough female Dwarf wasn't exactly the hugging type. She returned Lucy's hug, but only briefly. "Enough of that! Come inside. My sons will be home soon, and no doubt Thorin will come barreling through the door any moment. I'm preparing supper and you're going to help."

"Yes, ma'am." Lucy laughed. Despite having known Dis when she was a very young child, the roles were now reversed and Dis was now very much Lucy's elder.

"Dwalin, you get back to work this minute. Don't stand gawking at our guest. But be back here in time for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am." Dwalin saluted Dis, and then ducked out of the way of the spoon she threw at him, and disappeared out the door.

Lucy smiled, but couldn't help but feel a bit sad. There was so much family history here, so many years of living and growing together, and she had missed all of it.

"Now don't start to look melancholy." Dis swatted her arm. "You have to be as cheerful as a lark when Thorin comes through that door. Here, help me get supper ready."

It wasn't long before there was a ruckus outside, lots of crashing and banging around and sheepish laughter.

"That'll be my reckless sons." Dis commented.

Sure enough, two young Dwarves came tumbling into the room. Lucy stopped breathing. One of them, blonde hair pulled back neatly with his Durin braids in place was the spitting image of Frerin.

Dis laid a hand on her arm. "My brother's ghost, you might almost say." She said quietly.

The boys had stopped in the doorway when they saw Lucy and now were shuffling uncertainly and trying to look important and not immature. The other Dwarf, the one who didn't look exactly like Lucy's old friend Frerin, had dark hair that was not in any order. It was, in fact, a mess, with no braids in sight.

"These are my sons; Fili's the oldest and as you've already noticed looks just like his late uncle Frerin. Kili's my younger boy, the reckless trouble-maker."

"Aw, mom." Kili objected, only to shut up instantly at the look she gave him.

"You two might get along well." Dis said, almost sarcastically. "After all, you did try to kill Smaug single handedly without any weapons as I recall."

"You're Lucy!?"

"Did you really try to kill Smaug alone?"

"Are all the stories true?"

"Were you really at the battle of Azanulbizar?"

Both boys moved closer to Lucy, excitedly asking questions.

"Now, shoo. You both look terrible. You've just come from the forge I expect. Yes this is the great Lucy from all the stories, no she doesn't care two hoots about you. Now get cleaned up and then get back here and set the table."

"Yes, ma'am." they chorused and together walked away.

Lucy smiled. "I like them."

"I like them too." Dis laughed. "Fili may look just like his Uncle Frerin, but Kili is the one who acts just like him."

"Lucy."

The deep, deep baritone voice behind her made Lucy freeze. She couldn't turn around.

Dis looked from her to Thorin and then shook her head. She forcefully turned Lucy around and pushed her in Thorin's direction. Thorin was standing by the door, his arms crossed. He was a bit dirty and sweaty, having obviously come from some hard labor. His face was far older than Lucy remembered. So many wrinkles and hard lines. His hair, though still dark, held streaks of grey. And his eyes....so many years behind those eyes. More than she had lived, that was for sure.

"One hundred and sixty-four years I've waited for this day...and now I don't know what to say."

One hundred and sixty-four. He'd kept a more careful count than the Elves had.

"Hi." Lucy waved a bit awkwardly. "I'm back."

"I can see that."

The silence began to stretch into awkwardness when the boys came tumbling back into the room. "Lucy! Oh, hello Uncle."

The boys dragged Lucy to the table and sat her down. Fili went about setting the table as his mother had commanded and Kili just sat next to Lucy and chatted. "We've heard so many stories. Did you really try to kill Smaug?"

Lucy sighed. "I am really never going to live that down."

Kili's eyes were filled with wonder and awe. "You lived in Erebor. I've never been outside the Blue Mountains."

Dis brought the food to the table and sat at it's head. Thorin took his place at the foot of the table. Fili and Kili sat on either side of Lucy on one side of the table. It wasn't long before Dwalin returned, with another Dwarf, and they sat on the opposite side of the table. The newcomer was an older Dwarf. His hair was already white, though his face looked younger than Thorin's. He looked gentle and kind and thoughtful.

"Balin, you remember Lucy?" Thorin said.

"Of course." Balin bowed. "I remember with vivid clarity the day I got lost in Dale and the only kind person there was a human child who befriended me and took me home."

Balin.

The little boy Thorin had accused her of stealing.

How had he turned into this old Dwarf with so many years tucked under his belt?

"I am so pleased to see you again." Lucy said.

Dinner was a loud affair, as meals with Dwarves tend to be. Dwalin, seated next to Dis, was doing everything in his power to make Dis mad at him. Balin was trying to mediate between them, and at the same time was trying to ease the obvious tension between Thorin and Lucy, and on top of all that was trying to keep Kili and Fili from saying or doing anything stupid.

Near the end of the meal when things began to wind down, Thorin announced that he had serious business to discuss with them. "I had already planned on breaking this news to you tonight, but with Lucy's return it seems even more appropriate."

"Why do you look so serious?" Dis sighed. "And why do I feel like I should throw my fork at you before you even tell me what you're thinking?"

"What is on your mind, Thorin?" Balin asked more congenially.

"I have long wanted to do this, but as the one hundredth anniversary of my father's disappearance grows ever closer with each passing year, I feel it is time."

"Time for what, Uncle?" Fili asked.

"Time to set out and accomplish what he failed to do. Time to reclaim Erebor."

Dis' fork landed right between his eyes. "Thorin, I'm going to kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill me, and would hear me out." Thorin grumbled.

Dwalin reached across Balin to pick up Dis' fork. "Shall I throw it back at her, my King?"

"That's enough, everyone." Balin said calmly. "Thorin is obviously very serious, and despite being family is also our King. He deserves our respect."

"Thank you, Balin." Thorin sighed. "I knew this would not be taken well. But I have been thinking this over for some time, and recent events have made me even more determined to make this endeavor."

"Recent events?" Dis asked. "Have you been drinking too much?"

Balin sighed. There really was no way to shut up Dis.

"Three months ago when I made my journey to Bree, I met an old friend as you might call him."

"Who?" Kili asked.

"Gandalf the Grey."

"And what did the ornery old man tell you?" Dis asked.

"He merely reiterated many of the thoughts I have already been thinking. It has been so long since anyone has heard from the Mountain. Smaug may be dead. But even if he is not, eyes are beginning to turn in that direction, assessing, weighing possibilities, dreaming of treasures untold. I would restore my people to their lost Kingdom before it can be pillaged by thieves."

"We have a good life here." Dwalin said. "You have done well by our people."

Thorin looked to Dis. "You were young, I realize. But think back...is this really a good life, Dis?"

"Compared to our lives in Erebor? No."

Thorin nodded. "And that is why I am determined to go."

"But compared to our lives in the wilderness, you have done wonders for our people, Thorin." Dis continued. "There is no need for rash decisions. Our father tried, and failed. Let us leave it at that."

Thorin leaned forward. "Dis, it is not like you to step away from a challenge because of fear."

Dis frowned. "Don't even start. I have a plate I can throw at you."

Thorin turned to Dwalin and Balin. "And you two, you have already once before agreed to go on such a foolhardy mission."

"And we learned our lesson." Dwalin said.

"You were willing to follow my father, whom you had little respect for. Why will you not follow me also?"

Balin sighed. "Thorin, you know we will follow you, if you really do decide to travel to Erebor. But that does not mean we won't try to dissuade you."

"My mind is made up. Apart from other reasons, there is also Azog to think about."

"Azog?" Lucy queried.

"Yes." Thorin frowned. "That orc was not killed in the battle for Moria. And he has plagued us since our settlement here in the Blue Mountains. He has done us little harm, but he comes around now and again and tries to disturb us. I believe the only reason he hasn't done more than pester us is because we depleted his forces. But with every passing year he grows stronger. This is no real defensible place. I will have my people restored to the Lonely Mountain before he gains the courage to attack us."

Dis threw her hands into the air. "I give up. But you aren't going alone."

"Of course not. " Thorin said. "I am expecting my faithful guard and friend to accompany me."

Dwalin shrugged. "Why not? Life was getting too dull here anyway."

"And I expect my counselor and adviser to follow me as well."

"As if I'd let you go off on such an endeavor without a wise voice to guide you." Balin shook his head. "Really, Thorin."

"The three of you aren't going traipsing across Middle-Earth alone." Dis said.

"We cannot take an army yet," Thorin said. "I do not know how we will find Erebor, but an army will do nothing against the dragon."

"And what exactly are you planning to do with said dragon when you find him?"

"I do not know yet, but there is time to make those plans."

"Uncle..." Fili hesitated, glancing at his mother.

Thorin studied his nephew, weighing the idea of his coming as well. "What do you think, Dis? Shall I take my heir with me?"

"You can't leave me behind!" Kili spoke up.

Dis sighed. "Take my sons if you will, but if they don't return, you'll have me to reckon with."

"That's reason enough to leave them behind." Dwalin shuddered.

"Could I come with as well?" Lucy asked.

"I assumed you would." Thorin responded. "Is that enough for you, Dis?"

"No. Six of you? I want at least ten. But you have to choose them carefully and they must all have unwavering loyalty for you."

"Really, Dis," Balin laughed. "Would anyone who didn't have such loyalty for Thorin actually agree to this scheme?"

"Won't you come with us, mother?" Kili asked.

"Of course I won't. Besides thinking it's the worst idea ever," Dis glared at her brother, "There is also the responsibility to our people. If Thorin is gone and has taken his two heirs with him, who will remain to rule and govern? Myself of course."

In the weeks that followed Thorin studied his subjects and friends carefully. How was one to choose appropriate companions for a journey of this nature? In the end, Thorin announced his crazy plan to all of his most trusted friends.

There were few who agreed to go. Most thought he was crazy. He was losing it, just like his father had done, and they'd be looking for a new King.

But there were some who stepped up and agreed to follow their King to Erebor. Balin and Dwalin's cousins, Oin and Gloin, were among this group. The brothers of Ri, Dori, Nori, and Ori, distant relations of Thorin's, also agreed to join him. And to round out the company was the toymaker Bifur and his cousins Bofur and Bombur.

"That's fourteen. Dis should be satisfied." Lucy commented.

"There will be fifteen." Thorin said. "Gandalf suggested we take along someone, a burglar, who could get into the mountain without being detected easier than the rest of us to see if Smaug is around. The dragon will easily recognize the smell of Dwarf, and I have no doubt that he'll recognize you as well. The reckless human child who tried to kill him by herself."

"Does that really need to be continually brought up? Who did Gandalf suggest?"

"He said he would find a Hobbit for us and would contact me when he found someone suitable. We have many preparations to make before we can embark on this journey. It may be some time before we set out."

"The Hobbits seem like such peaceful folk."

"Indeed. I do doubt that the wizard will actually find someone suitable in that quiet country."


	5. Chapter 5

Winter came on. It was much pleasanter than previous winters Lucy had spent in Middle-Earth. Most nights Dwalin and Balin could be found at the Durin's home, leaning over a table spread with maps, arguing with Thorin about the best route to take to reach the Mountain.

"It would take so much longer to go south and around the Misty Mountains." Dwalin grumbled.

"But it would be safer than trying to cross them." Balin insisted.

"And when we get to Mirkwood, will you expect us to go around it as well?" Thorin asked.

"We lost Thrain on our last quest for Erebor when we went through Mirkwood."

"Balin, you are going to make our trip takes years longer than it needs to!" Dwalin said.

Lucy lived with the Durins, but her discomfort hardly lessened. It was hard to feel awkward around Dis, who would simply boss you into feeling comfortable again if you did. And the boys were a joy to get to know. But Lucy and Thorin had few interactions together, despite living in the same house. He was a busy King, and she might possibly have been avoiding him. He was so different. He was a stranger.

Lucy's 21st, or rather 48th, birthday was celebrated with great fanfare in the Dwarven settelment. She was a beloved legend among Durin's folk, and now she was once more becoming a dear friend to them all. A great feast was held, and much fuss was made over her.

The Dwarves were fairly well off in the Blue Mountains, but Lucy had feasted in Erebor in the days of its glory, so she knew just as well as Thorin did that his people were suffering still.

As the winter snows melted away and gave way to spring, Azog returned as he did every year.

Lucy and Dis were cooking dinner on a typical night in the Durin's house. The boys had recently returned from their lessons with Balin (who was trying, somewhat unsuccessfully, to bring them up the way royal princes of Durin's line ought to be brought up, education and all). Kili was pestering Lucy with questions about her day, and sharing the ridiculous adventures and scrapes he got himself and his brother into on that fine afternoon. Fili was sitting quietly at the table just listening to the banter of his family.

And then Dwalin burst in like a storm and upset the family routine. "He's here!"

Fili was on his feet instantly. "Does Uncle know?"

"Not yet."

"Kili, go get Uncle." Fili commanded. "Dwalin, I'll come with you."

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked. "Who is here?"

"Azog." Dwalin said. "We have some orcs to kill. Maybe this time we'll actually kill the ringleader."

Fili grabbed his weapons (that Dwarf had more knives than any one Dwarf ought to be allowed) and then he and Dwalin set out.

"This happens every spring." Dis said. "Azog shows up to bother us, Thorin, Dwalin and the rest go out and kill his pathetic band of orcs, sometimes wound him as well, and then he doesn't bother us for the rest of the year."

When the Durins and Balin and Dwalin finally returned they were, most of them, not in a pleasant mood.

"Did you kill him this time?" Dis asked.

"No." Thorin snapped. "He got away again."

"Bloody Orc." Dwalin dropped despondently into a chair.

Kili alone was still cheerful. "We will get him next year."

"You won't be here next year." Dis said. "I assume Thorin will have dragged you all off to Erebor by then."

"It will be just our luck to come back and find that you were the one to kill our great enemy while we were off on a wild goose chase." Dwalin complained.

Through the spring and summer preparations began in earnest for the journey to Erebor. Thorin gathered his entire company together three times a week to train together. Partly so they could learn to work together, and understand each other's strengths and weaknesses so that if and when danger arose they wouldn't have to discuss what to do. And partly also because he wanted everyone to be knit together as a family before the dangerous journey began. They were going on what Dis was calling a suicide mission, all they would have was each other. Thorin was going to make sure they were ready to take on the responsibility of being a family before the need actually arose. They needed to fully and completely love and trust each other.

These meetings were highly entertaining times for Lucy.

They would meet to train to be battle ready, but only Dwalin, Thorin, Fili and Gloin actually took the training seriously.

Balin had his hands full keeping Kili from goofing off. Balin was also training young Ori to be the next scribe and adviser to the next king (presumably Fili).

Bifur would spend most of his time showing Lucy his craft of making toys. Their mutual love for children made them instant friends, despite the fact that Bifur had an axe stuck in his head from a previous encounter with Orcs and could now only speak in Khuzdul. Lucy had picked up much of the language from her time with the Dwarves in the past, but she was happy to learn more and Bifur was happy to teach her. Generally Dwarves are quite secretive about their culture and language, but Lucy was as much a part of that culture as any Dwarf had ever been.

Oin vied with Bifur for Lucy's attention, for he loved to discuss the art of healing with her. He was quite fascinated with her cordial and wanted to experiment and try to create one himself. Lucy tried to convince him it would be utterly futile, since her cordial came from the juice of the fireflower that grew in the Mountains of the Sun in Narnia...not a place readily found in Middle-Earth.

Bombur, much to Thorin's dismay and Lucy's amusement, always brought food--lots of it--to the company's meetings. He paid little heed to whatever instructions Thorin might be giving, and just happily ate.

Bofur would sometimes be training with those few members of the company who were serious about it, and sometimes be following Lucy wherever she happened to be going, pestering her with questions about her adventures. He was almost as bad as Kili, and just as fun-loving and ridiculous.

Dori was either training, or hovering over Ori in a protective mother hen sort of way that Ori obviously found annoying.

And Nori stayed quietly to the side, hardly ever talking to anyone. But everyone knew he was there because now and again something would go missing and then mysteriously turn up in Nori's possession. He was, of course, completely unaware of how it might have gotten there.

As that summer drew to a close, Thorin made the decision to wait until the following spring before embarking on their journey. He had yet to hear from Gandalf about any further burglar developments.


	6. Chapter 6

As the end of Lucy's second winter in the Blue Mountains drew to a close, Gandalf visited. He was quite glad to see Lucy again. It had been many years since their last parting. Lucy had not seen Gandalf since before the War against the Orcs of Moria.

"You have not changed at all, my young friend." Gandalf said.

"You bear little change as well, Gandalf." Lucy laughed. "Though you look as old as ever."

"Have you found us a suitable burglar?" Thorin asked.

"I believe I have, yes. He's a cheerful fellow. He'll add much to your little rag-tag band."

"Where is he?"

"Still in Hobbiton, of course. You're setting out on your journey in the spring, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Well, we shall meet at our burglar's home of Bag End in Hobbiton and set out for Erebor from there."

"We?" Lucy queried.

"Yes, well, I may have time to accompany you for some distance at least."

It was agreed that they would meet at the Hobbit's house come spring, so after Gandalf had left directions to Bilbo's house he departed. The few weeks remaining before their departure sped by. Ponies were obtained, bags packed, goodbyes said. Gloin was the only married member of the company, leaving behind a wife and young son. But they all had family and friends they were leaving and there were many tears shed. The company had high hopes they would indeed succeed, but those they left behind were convinced they would never see the company again.

The journey to Hobbiton was completely uneventful. Twilight had fallen as they neared the house Gandalf had directed them to. It looked dark and not at all like the inhabitants were prepared for company.

"Thorin, can you wait a moment?" Lucy asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, but I am very perceptive about people. I don't think our burglar is expecting us. Otherwise there would be more lights on inside the house, the door might even be open. It would be more welcoming."

"Gandalf should have told him of our coming. Why would he not be expecting us?"

"Please, Thorin, let's not all bombard him at once. We don't know anything about this Hobbit, and we're all strangers. We don't want to scare him off."

"That is wise advice." Balin spoke up.

"Fine." Thorin sighed. "What would you have me do?"

"We can come in a few at a time." Lucy suggested. "I'll go first, with Ori. He's the least threatening looking of our company. Balin can send the rest of you after me in whatever order seems good to him."

Thorin shrugged. "If you think that's best."

The company left their ponies tethered at the Green Dragon, and then made their way on foot up the hill to Bag End. Lucy and Ori went up to the door and rang the bell.

There was no response.

Lucy knocked and then rang the bell once more. Inside she could hear the patter of feet and then the round green door was swinging open. Standing there in his dressing gown, looking competely surprised and confused, was a friendly looking Hobbit. "Uh...hello?"

"Bilbo Baggins, I presume?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Lucy Pevensie, and this is my friend Ori. We're friends of Gandalf. He said he would meet us here tonight."

"Well it would have been nice of him to inform the host of such a meeting." Bilbo looked somewhat perturbed.

"I'm so sorry. I was unaware we would be barging in on you without notice."

"That's alright." Bilbo stepped back and opened the door father. "You can't be blamed for Gandalf's ornriness. It is a pleasure to meet you. I was just sitting down to supper. I'll bring some more food out for you."

"Thank you so much."

Bilbo led Lucy and Ori to his dining room. Lucy, having never been inside a Hobbit hole, was in raptures. It was so quaint and homey and had a distinctly English feel to it that comforted Lucy and reminded her of home. Ori offered to help with the preparation of more food and Lucy set about making a large pot of tea.

"We are expecting a few others as well." Lucy said, trying to break the news of the rest of the company gently.

"Well I have plenty of food. How many do you think?"

Lucy didn't want to outright tell him that there were 12 Dwarves waiting outside. "Um..."

"That's alright." Bilbo seemed to notice her discomfort. "We'll see when they get here I suppose."

Not long after that there was a knock at the door. Bilbo cheerfully went to answer it. From the kitchen Lucy could hear Dori and Kili introducing themselves. They cheerfully joined in moving the furniture about and making room at the table.

"How many more are there?" Bilbo wondered.

"You're not accustomed to entertaining Dwarves, are you?" Lucy asked.

"No, not at all. It isn't a problem, of course. Just unexpected."

"Has Gandalf told you anything about why we're meeting at your house in particular?"

"No. I only saw Gandalf for the first time in years just a couple weeks ago, and he made no mention of visitors coming."

Lucy's heart sank. The poor Hobbit didn't even know that he'd been recruited for this quest. What was Gandalf thinking?

Bofur and Bombur were the next two to arrive. Bilbo was perfectly gracious, although beginning to wonder if he'd have enough food for all his guests. After all, more were probably coming and these were Dwarves. They could eat as much or more than Hobbits, and that's saying something.

Another knock at the door and Oin and Gloin joined the party. By now everyone was sitting at the table and some, Bombur especially, were already eating.

When another knock sounded Bilbo audibly sighed. When he returned to the dining room he brought along Fili and Nori. Fili had relieved himself of some of his knives, which were now in Bilbo's possession and he looked completely lost as to what to do with them. Lucy took them and set them aside, sending Fili a "mom glare" as she did so. She wasn't quite as terrifying as Dis, but she got the point across. Fili looked duly chastised.

The group at the table were beginning to be very loud and boisterous, food was rapidly disappearing and the Dwarves were all talking with their mouths open.

And then there was another knock at the door. This time Bilbo frowned, but he remained polite as he answered the door. He returned to the table with Balin and Bifur in tow. Balin did much to ease Bilbo's discomfort, but Bifur (with his axe embedded in his forehead and his inability to speak the Common Tongue) did not.

Finally, just when Bilbo was sure all the guests had arrived, there another knock. This one was louder than the others and Lucy rolled her eyes. Only Thorin would try to be impressive while knocking at someone's door. Sure enough, when Bilbo returned to the group he was followed by Thorin and Dwalin.

The Dwarves ate and drank and made a mess and were terribly impolite and followed zero rules of etiquette. Balin wasn't quite as bad as the rest, but he didn't do anything to stop them either. Lucy made her apologies to Bilbo and made sure he had plenty to eat as well.

When things began to quiet down, there was another knock on the door. Bilbo looked surprised. "Surely everyone is here already?"

"That will probably be Gandalf." Thorin said.

Sure enough, it was Gandalf at the door. Gandalf looking very pleased with himself, having enjoyed his little joke on Bilbo more than Lucy thought appropriate. She decided to give him a piece of her mind later. Right now the trouble remained of convincing Bilbo to go on their Quest. He had yet to be told anything about it. Lucy was determined to leave the explaining to Gandalf, since he was the one to cause this mess.


	7. Chapter 7

The party moved into the living room with tea and coffee in hand, where a fire was cheerily burning. As everyone found a comfortable place to sit (for Kili that meant plopping into Fili's lap, only the to be shoved off), Lucy spoke softly to Thorin.

"He doesn't know, Thorin. Bilbo doesn't know why we're here. I don't think Gandalf actually spoke to him about our Quest."

"That makes things a bit more awkward."

"Yes, it does."

Soon everyone was settled. Then, after a moment of uncertainty, Gandalf finally spoke. "Bilbo, I suppose you will be wondering what thirteen Dwarves, one human and a wizard have in common and why they're all in your living room."

"Just a bit, yeah." Bilbo responded.

"The truth is, Bilbo, that Thorin Oakenshield is an exiled King and is going on a Quest to reclaim his kingdom."

Bilbo thought about that. "That still doesn't exactly explain what they're doing in my living room."

"We are going to the Lonely Mountain." Thorin said. "We were driven out by a dragon that is likely still there."

"You're going to kill a dragon?"

"If he isn't already dead, that would be the next course of action."

"Are you insane?" Bilbo asked calmly.

Lucy laughed. "Perhaps, but that is our purpose."

"When they reach Erebor," Gandalf continued, "I suggested they send someone inside to see if the dragon is still around. If there is still a dragon we don't want to wake him up. The dragon is accustomed to Dwarves of course, and they need someone who won't be easily detected by the dragon. He may well remember Lucy as well."

"Why is that?" Bilbo asked.

"Because she tried to kill him all those years ago." Kili piped up. "All by herself, she tried to kill a dragon."

Bilbo looked at Lucy in surprise.

"Why does that always have to be mentioned?" Lucy sighed.

"The point is," Gandalf interjected, "They need another member of their company to scout out Erebor when they get there. I have suggested they take you."

"Me?!" Bilbo nearly choked. "Why? I told you when you were here last that I wanted nothing to do with adventures."

"And I think your respectable Baggins needs to give way to your Took side! What happened to the young hobbit I used to know who wanted to see the Elves, who would stay out late and come home trailing mud and twigs and fireflies?"

"I am not going on an adventure."

"You will be paid, of course, " Balin said, pulling a previously written contract out of his jacket. "One fifteenth of the treasure recovered in Erebor will be yours should our Quest succeed."

"And it is a vast treasure." Gloin added.

"Not to mention you'd have us for company." Kili happily chimed in.

"And if this quest succeeds," Thorin spoke up, "Your name will be revered in glory and passed down from generation to generation."

Bilbo looked from one Dwarf to another. "What use have I of gold and glory? All I want is peace and quiet and a comfortable life. I already have everything that I need. I am not going on your Quest. I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong Hobbit."

"I disagree." Gandalf said. "I think you will be the perfect burglar. You have a great deal to offer, more than you know."

"I'm not even a burglar, Gandalf! I've never stolen a thing in my life."

 Lucy, perhaps realizing that the Dwarves and Gandalf were a disaster, finally decided it was her turn to convince the Hobbit to be their burglar. "It isn't just about gold and glory, though. When Smaug came to Erebor he killed many of our people, and then we wandered helplessly in the wilderness for years where more of our people died from starvation, from the cold, even from despair."

"I'm sorry." Bilbo said, looking very sincere. "So...are you telling me this Quest is also for revenge?"

"It's to reclaim our home, Bilbo. The Dwarves have been exiled, homeless, for almost two hundred years. We want to return." Lucy laid a hand on Bilbo's arm entreatingly, "If the Shire was invaded, if your home was taken from you, wouldn't you want to get it back? Wouldn't you be willing to risk everything to regain that life of peace and comfort that had been stolen away? If your friends and family, those few that had survived, were still suffering, longing to return home, wouldn't you try to win your home back?"

Bilbo sighed. "Not for gold and glory...but to reclaim your lost home. I'll do it."

Balin handed him the contract, which he began to read. He looked up a moment later, "Funeral expenses?!"

"It is a dragon, after all." Bofur said. "He could melt the skin off your bones in a flash. Think furnace, with wings--" Before he could continue, Gandalf swatted him with his staff to shut him up.

Bilbo very carefully read the contract over, and then signed it.

"I suppose someone should take the time to ask how we'll get in when we get there." Oin said. "The front gate is sealed, is it not?"

"We'll find a way." Thorin said. "Our mountain has many secret passages. I realize that only Lucy, Balin and myself have ever been there before, but I assure you we will find a way."

"What about that side entrance we used before?" Lucy asked. "When you and Frerin snuck me into Erebor to see Dis?"

"That, my dear Lucy, is a brilliant idea." Gandalf said. "It is exactly what I would suggest." Gandalf pulled a map from his cloak and handed it to Thorin. 

"This is my grandfather's map, the one he gave to my father before the War against the Orcs of Moria!"

"But the door will be closed, will it not?" Balin asked. "How will we open it."

"If there is a door, my dear Balin," Gandalf smiled, "There is usually a key." And so saying he held out a key, obviously of Dwarven make and very old.

Thorin frowned. "How did you come by this?"

"It was given to me, by your father, when I found him Mirkwood."

"You found grandfather?!" Fili asked excitedly.

"That is not a tale for tonight." Gandalf said firmly. "Now, you have a map, a key and a burglar. I would say you were all set for your journey."

Later, all the Dwarves began to sing. They sang some old Dwarven songs that Lucy knew, and then they began to sing one hauntingly bittersweet and beautiful song that she'd never heard before.

_"Far over the Misty Mountains Cold...to dungeons deep and caverns old..."_

Bilbo went to sleep that night with the sound of that last song still echoing in the walls of his home. Bilbo's home was quite large, but even so some of the Dwarves had to double up in rooms together. Still, a place was found for everyone and they all went to sleep comfortably with the prospect of an early start to their adventure the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

When Bilbo awoke the next morning, Bombur already had breakfast made. Lucy was directing traffic through the kitchen, making sure everyone ate, got their stuff together and went down to the Green Dragon so their trip would start on time and in an orderly fashion. Thorin and Gandalf were waiting with the ponies.

"Good morning, Bilbo!"

"Good morning, Lucy."

"As soon as you finish eating, you need to hurry down to the Green Dragon. We're leaving before the sun comes up if all goes well."

It wasn't long before the party set out, riding their ponies along the East Road towards Rivendell. During the morning Lucy was riding beside Bilbo, who had many questions for her about the Dwarves, her adventures and many other things. At one point, he asked about Thorin's name.

"Oakenshield...it is peculiar."

"Long ago, when Thorin was quite a young warrior, he found himself stripped of shield and sword in a fight with some orcs." Lucy explained. "So he hacked off an oak branch from a tree nearby and used it as a shield."

"Ah, I see."

"He still has that oak branch. He had it fashioned into more of a proper shield in later years though. It fits snugly around his left arm when he wears it."

"So the name is quite literal. He has an oak shield."

"No imagination, right?"

The first few days of their travel were uneventful. The weather was fair and everyone's spirits were high. After they left Bree behind them however, the rains began and did not let up for several days.

On the first night that the rain stopped, after they had set up camp and were finishing off their dinner, Lucy felt a presence near her and turned to find Nori sitting behind her. She was so surprised that she jumped.

"Don't mind me." Nori smirked.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me?"

"You know I have an eye for beautiful things. I was just eyeing that necklace you're wearing. It's obviously of Dwarven make."

Lucy fingered the heart necklace she was wearing. "Thorin gave it to me, a very long time ago...before the Dragon came. I still had it when I returned to England."

"A special gift." Nori commented.

"It was a token of our friendship; a testament that not all dealings between Dwarves and other races had to be hostile."

"And you've worn it ever since he gave it to you?" Nori asked suspiciously.

"I have."

"Fili might not be the heir to the throne after all."

"What?!"

"Nothing." Nori looked only slightly sheepish. "I'll go bother someone else now."

The next day there was rain again and everyone was miserable when they pitched their camp.

"Has anyone seen Gandalf?" Bilbo asked suddenly. Lucy looked around in surprise.

"He isn't here?"

"When did he leave?"

"Who saw him last?"

"Why'd he sneak off on us?"

Thorin listened unconcerned as his companions wondered about Gandalf. If the wizard wanted to leave, so be it. Thorin wasn't entirely sure he even liked Gandalf.

Due to the pouring rain, sloshing through mud as they set up camp, not having the least chance of getting a fire started, and the disappearance of the wizard, everyone was in a bad mood. After about thirty minutes of listening to the grumbling, in which even Bilbo participated, Lucy had had enough. Wrapping her cloak tightly about her and pulling her hood farther over her head, she left the miserable, complaining company and wandered further into the trees by the road. The farther she went the less rain was able to fall between the branches and the drier things became. Not that anything was particularly dry, but at least she was no longer in pouring rain. She found a fallen log and sat down, willing the rain to stop so the Dwarves would stop complaining. There wasn't this much complaining in Dunland, when all hope was lost. Now two hundred years later the race made from stone seemed to think they would melt in a little bit a rain.

"Our ill humor does not amuse you." Thorin commented, quietly taking a seat beside her.

"It is not pleasant being unprotected in this weather, but it is not the end of the world. And complaining does nothing but make everyone around you even more miserable than they already are."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the rain, and the grumbling company that they could still hear in the distance.

"I never asked," Thorin broke the silence, "From what I remember of the tales you told, whenever you leave a world that you've traveled to you end up back where you started, at the age at which you left."

"Yes."

"So, you were a child again?"

"I was."

"That must have strange."

"It was not the first time I'd grown up and then reverted to childhood. I think I may have been the most mature and well behaved child England has ever seen."

"You were certainly well beyond your years when you were a child here."

"Indeed."

"You are not much changed from the last time I saw you, before you disappeared all those years ago."

"I grew up again in England, so when I showed up here again I remained grown up."

"And when you return to your world once more you won't have to relive your childhood for the fourth time."

"I am glad of that. It is very hard not being taken seriously at nearly forty years of age because you are living in the body of an eleven year old."

"How old are you now, Lucy?"

"Forty-nine. And you?"

"One hundred and ninety-five."

"So old."

"Indeed. I only have another hundred years or so left on this earth."

"Oh, now isn't that just tragic?" Lucy teased. "One hundred more years. Most humans would be grateful to even live that many years once."

"Perhaps it is well that you left when you did. My disappointment was beyond words, and yet this way our ages are more aligned."

"Are they? We were only a few years apart before, and now you have almost a hundred and fifty years on me."

"Yes. I did not mean that our ages were more similar. But with only so many years left...we can grow old together, rather than you dying before I'd reached the peak of my years."

Lucy bit her lip. The conversation had taken a turn she had not been expecting. Before she could think of something to say, however, she noticed a light in the distance. "Thorin, look! Is that a fire?"

Thorin stood. "We had better go investigate."


	9. Chapter 9

As Lucy and Thorin drew closer to the source of the fire, the trees began to thin and the rain reached them easily once more. Thorin glared up at the sky, and Lucy frowned.

"Don't even start." she said, smacking his shoulder. "No complaining."

"Who says I was going to complain?"

They kept walking until they could see the fire clearly. It was underneath a small outcropping of rock, and seated around it were three very large and very disturbing looking creatures.

"Trolls." Thorin hissed. "We should get back to the others and move out. I don't want to camp here, with trolls nearby. There's no telling what they would do if they found us."

"We can't just leave, Thorin. What if the trolls attack other helpless travelers? What if they have already done so? We should deal with them."

"You want to deal with the trolls?"

"There's only three of them, we should be able to kill them easily enough. There's fifteen of us."

"Somehow I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I'm not going to leave three trolls to live by the side of the road and kill whomever they please."

"Usually when you decide to kill things it doesn't end well."

"If that was a comment about Smaug, I might decide to kill you next."

"Lucy, there's no need for us to endanger ourselves unnecessarily."

"There's no way I'm leaving. Those trolls could do anything to people on the road if they chose, especially if they were a smaller party than ours."

"Why do have to be so stubborn?"

"I did live with Dwarves for a large portion of my life."

"You were stubborn before you came to Erebor; you can't blame my people."

Lucy turned to face him and stopped watching the trolls. "Really, Thorin? Because I think you had a great influence on my stubbornness. I've never met a more stubborn person in all my life."

"I have often been told I am among the most stubborn of my race, I will admit. But I can say that I know at least one person more stubborn than I am."

"Oh? Who?"

"You."

"Are we interrupting something?" A new voice spoke from above them.

Lucy and Thorin looked up to see the three trolls standing over them.

"A dwarf and a human alone in the rain." the troll spoke again.

"Dinner!" the second troll exclaimed.

Lucy and Thorin both stepped back on the defensive, swords drawn.

"They're armed, Tom." the third troll spoke.

"Let's leave them alone." the first troll said.

"But I'm hungry!" The second troll declared. "I haven't had dwarf in years."

After a few moments of deliberating, the three trolls decided dinner was a good idea and moved to pick up their victims. Thorin dove underneath the hand that came toward him and then rolled to his feet behind the trolls.

Lucy was less fortunate. Despite being a well trained warrior, it had been over ten years since she'd been in a real fight and she was a bit rusty. She jumped out of the way of the troll who reached for her, but she wasn't fast enough. The troll caught hold of her cloak and she soon found herself dangling fifteen feet above the ground.

"Lucy!" Thorin sliced at the leg of the troll holding onto her, causing him to drop her. She hit the ground with a loud thud. It was fortunate for her that there had been so much rain recently, because of this the ground was fairly soft and gave way beneath her. Thorin then leaped out of the way of another troll reaching for him.

All three trolls turned their back on Lucy and all their attention on Thorin. He had his hands full dodging them and keeping out of reach. At one point he slipped in the wet grass and landed in an undignified heap on the ground. Within minutes, however, the clearing was filled with the rest of the company come to his aid, summoned by Lucy, and the trolls were the ones who had all they could do to keep from being killed. It looked as though the Company would easily be able to deal with them.

But nothing can ever be that easy.

Ori got his feet stuck in some thick mud and lost his balance. Before he could recover his footing, one of the trolls grabbed for him. Lucy saw what was happening before it took place and was able to shove Ori out of the way. This meant, of course, that she was the one who was picked up and being held so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Drop your weapons!" The troll roared. "Or I'll eat this one." As he spoke he raised Lucy close to his mouth.

Every weapon in the clearing instantly hit the ground.

Two trolls set about tying up and bagging the Company, who had no choice but to let them for fear of Lucy being eaten if they didn't. The third troll studied Lucy, bringing her close to his eye. By this time, all of the company was bagged and heaped into a pile. Things did not look well, but at least the rain had stopped.

The trolls took their time debating how best to cook their catch of the night. During this argument, for an argument it did indeed become, the troll holding Lucy had loosened his grip. Lucy was, of course, not relieved of her weapons, so as the trolls debated she began to wiggle around trying to get her bow out with causing suspicion. A hard thing to do with a troll holding onto her. She didn't exactly have a plan, other than to get out of the troll's hand and somehow rescue her friends.

The trolls finally settled on squashing their victims into jelly. One of them picked up Dwalin for this express purpose when Bilbo suddenly called out, "Don't eat that one!"

"Why not?" the troll demanded.

"Because he's...well, he's infected."

"Infected?!" Dwalin roared.

"Yes, of course you are." Bilbo stated calmly from the pile of Dwarves.

"Infected with what?" the troll asked.

"Parasites, what else?" Bilbo chirped cheerfully. "In fact, they're all riddled with parasites. I really wouldn't risk it."

The trolls all turned to stare at Bilbo.

"I don't trust him."

"But what if they are infected?"

"He's just trying to make us let them go."

"I say we eat them anyway!"

"And I say," cried a new voice, "Dawn take you all!"

While the trolls had been arguing and Bilbo distracting them the sun's first rays had been creeping over the horizon. Now the sun shot up and the trolls instantly began turning into stone. The Company let out a cheer of relief as Gandalf appeared.

"That was a close call." The wizard commented.

"Gandalf!" Lucy was not at all happy. "You are next on my list of people to kill."

Lucy was, of course, still being held by the troll...which was now made of stone.

"If you don't get me out of this rock this instant...I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty."

The sun was well into the sky by the time the Company was able to cut through the hand of stone and free Lucy. Once she was safely back on her feet, she turned on Gandalf. "Where did you go?"

"To look ahead."

"And why did you show up right at the end of our struggle? And don't you dare say you were 'looking behind'!"

Gandalf cleared his throat, "Well I...I felt it was time I returned."

Lucy sighed. "Fine. I'll let that pass."

The Company ate lunch and then explored the troll cave. It was smelly and filled with flies. The floor was covered in numerous trinkets, there were chests of precious things along the walls, weapons, bones, and many other things scattered about the cave. Lucy found two beautiful swords, obviously of Elven make. "Thorin, look at these."

"What are swords like those doing in a troll cave?" Lucy handed one of the swords to him and he studied it carefully. "It's a good blade. I might keep this."

"It would serve you well no doubt." Lucy said. "Here, Gandalf. I may still be mad at you, but that doesn't mean I haven't noticed you carry no weapon other than your staff. This sword might be good for you as well."

Gandalf gratefully accepted the other Elven sword.

The Company soon set out on their journey again, though it took the command of their king to get Gloin, Bofur and a few others to leave the gold they found behind. Before they left, Gandalf had found a small dagger, also of Elven make, and given it to Bilbo as a sword. It was the perfect size for him.

Lucy overheard Gandalf speaking to Bilbo, and her anger towards him dissipated even as her respect grew.

"True courage comes, not from knowing when to take a life, but rather from knowing when to spare one."

As they rode away, Thorin sent Lucy a knowing look. "Did I not tell you it would be a bad idea to deal with the trolls?"

"Oh shut up."

Despite nearly being eaten by trolls, the Company was in good spirits the rest of the day.

 


	10. Chapter 10

That evening as they made their way peacefully down the road, beginning to think about stopping for the night, the unmistakable sound of howling wargs sounded behind them.

"What in Mahal's name?" Dwalin grumbled.

Thorin looked behind them and could easily see the wargs and orcs behind them. They were some distance away, but that distance was rapidly closing. Two options presented themselves. Running, or turning back to fight the approaching enemy. Thorin opted for the latter.

"Ori, Bilbo, get up here to the front of the line!" Thorin shouted. "Every one turn around."

The company was already in the midst of turning towards the fast approaching enemy. Weapons were being brought out and Dwalin and Gloin were considering dismounting from their ponies in order to more easily attack. Ori and Bilbo had moved as Thorin had commanded so that they were behind everyone else facing the oncoming enemy.

"Lucy, Kili, let fly your arrows and kill as many wargs as you can. That will slow their approach." Thorin commanded.

Lucy had already had her bow out, and Kili quickly followed suit. Thorin soon realized that there were orcs approaching from the side as well as to the rear and more seem to appear every passing minute. "Dwalin, Bifur, Balin, Dori guard our left flank. Gloin, Oin, Fili, Nori stay where you are. Bombur, guard Bilbo. Gandalf...do whatever you do."

Thorin had only just finished these instructions when the first of the orcs reached them. The Company soon found themselves fighting for their lives. Fighting whilst on the back of a pony that has the added luggage necessary for a long journey is not an easy task. Most of the company were soon on their feet instead. This, however, almost proved disastrous. The ponies were not at all fond of being in the middle of a battle; they were terrified, and more than one tried to bolt. Bilbo was the one who came to rescue in this instance. For he slid off of his own mount and hurried to calm the others. Throughout the rest of the fight, he moved from one terrified pony to another and kept them calm. Bombur did his best to keep up with him and kill any orcs that came his way.

When the orcs and wargs in the immediate vicinity had been dealt with, Thorin finally allowed himself to breathe again. "Does anyone have any serious wounds that need to be looked after?"

"Just scrapes and bruises, as far as I can see." Oin replied.

"And we're very tired." Kili added. "That should be well noted."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "We have no time to rest. There are more orcs there in the distance, behind us."

The Company turned in surprise, and sure enough there were more orcs headed their way. The setting sun was behind them, so they stood out starkly against the sky.

"Up on your ponies, quickly." Thorin commanded. "We must hurry to Rivendell before they catch up to us."

"It is not like a Dwarf to run from a fight." Dwalin grumbled.

"It would be pointless to wait here." Thorin responded. "Kili is right; we are tired. And we are not well defended here in the open. We will ride to Rivendell as quickly as we can. If the second pack of orcs catches us then we shall deal with them, otherwise we'll think no more of it. Now move!"

The race to Rivendell was grueling. None of the company, save Dwalin and Gloin, wanted to engage in battle with the remaining orcs, but outrunning wargs was not an easy thing to do, ponies or no ponies. They were still several days' ride from Rivendell, there was no way they could keep up this pace all the way there. They would have to turn back and face the orcs at some point unless the orcs tired of the chase, which would be unlikely. Lucy seemed to realize this at the same time Thorin did, for she turned her horse around. Gandalf did the same.

"Lead your Dwarves to Rivendell, Thorin. Lucy and I will deal with the orcs."

Thorin was reluctant to agree to this plan, but there wasn't time to spare for an argument. So the Dwarves rode on and on into the night until the sounds of fighting died behind them. As dawn approached Thorin decided there was no fear of the orcs catching them, so he halted his company.

"We will stop for a rest and then continue on to Rivendell in a few hours time."

Everyone was glad to stop. There were groans from nearly every member of the Company present as they dismounted. Oin began to see to the various small injuries inflicted during the fight with the orcs, while several others began to pitch camp. It was then that Thorin noticed several of his Dwarves were missing.

"Where are Dwalin and Gloin? And Fili?"

"They turned back, Uncle." Kili supplied. "When Lucy and Gandalf did."

"And why did no one tell me of this?"

"We weren't exactly riding at a pace that made talking easy, Thorin." Balin said calmly. "No harm has been done, so you can wipe that frustrated expression off of your face. Lucy and Gandalf were no doubt happy to have more help against the orcs."

They rested for several hours, getting as much sleep as they could, and then Thorin had them up on riding again. They had not ridden far when the rest of the Company rejoined them.

"We have dealt with the orcs for now." Gandalf said.

Thorin had a sharp reprimand for his mutinous Dwarves. Fili flushed, and Gloin apologized for leaving without permission, but Dwalin completely ignored him.

"They were a great help, Thorin." Lucy said. "You don't have to be so harsh."

"He was there, Uncle." Fili added.

"He?" Kili asked. "He who?"

"Azog." Dwalin spat the name out. "He must have followed us from Ered Luin."

"Did you kill him?" Thorin asked.

"No," Lucy said. "He got away."

"He always does, the cursed thing." Dwalin grumbled.

"There is nothing we can do about that now." Gandalf said. "We had better continue on our journey to Rivendell before more orcs descend upon us."

The Company was on high alert the next few days, but there was no sign of any orcs.


	11. Chapter 11

Their arrival in Rivendell was a fairly peaceful event. Gandalf led them down into the Hidden Valley and as they passed under the archway leading to the Last Homely House, Elrond's sons appeared to greet them.

"Welcome to Imladris!"

"We thought we heard Mithrandir's unmistakable tread."

"And felt Lucy's cheerful presence."

"You may be Dwarves, but any friend of Lucy's is welcome here."

Elrohir and Elladan cheerfully led them inside, showed them to rooms and then invited them to a small dining room for a private supper with Lord Elrond and his family. The Dwarves were not overly fond of the light fare that was served for supper, nor did they particularly enjoy the music that was provided by several Elves.

Thorin, Lucy, Gandalf, and Bilbo were seated at a small table with Elrond and his sons as well as young Aragorn and the rest of the company was at another table. As they had gathered in the dining room before sitting down Lucy had felt small arms wrap around her waist from behind and turned to find Aragorn standing there. It had been almost two years since she had last been in Rivendell, and though he had grown taller, he was unchanged otherwise. He had the same bright eyes, the same tussled brown hair that fell into his eyes.

"I have missed you, Lucy!"

She was somewhat surprised at this passionate outburst considering she'd only known Aragorn for one day before she left Rivendell last time. But then, Lucy would never truly understand the effect she had on people for as long as she lived. Their almost immediate devotion and love always took her by surprise.

"I missed you as well, Aragorn. I will be glad to make your better acquaintance, as I suspect our stay here will be longer than my last."

During supper Gandalf and Thorin showed Elrond the swords they had acquired from the troll hoard. Elrond was surprised to see them. "More than an Age has passed since last these were seen in Middle-Earth. They were forged by the High Elves, my kin, in Gondolin. This is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammar that was forged in the First Age for Turgon King of Gondolin." He said, handing Gandalf back his sword and taking Thorin's. "And this is Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver , also forged in the First Age and used to kill thousands of Orcs."

"With such a history," Thorin said, "I will gladly honor this sword."

That night as Thorin, Gandalf and Balin discussed Thror's map with Lord Elrond, Lucy sought out Aragorn. The boy had a bright mind and ready wit and Lucy found herself enjoying his company so much that she completely lost track of time. Consequently, she was shocked when Aragorn suggested that it was long past his bedtime and he had better retire before he angered Lord Elrond.

With her little friend gone to bed, Lucy decided to explore. She had been in Rivendell twice before, but never for extensive visits. Last time she'd barely spent an entire day there, and the time before that she'd been too anxious and worried about finding the Dwarves after the fall of Erebor that she had paid little heed to her surroundings. It was a beautiful valley, one Lucy easily felt at home in. It reminded her of Narnia in early Spring when the winter snows had just melted.

Eventually Lucy found herself climbing a wide stone staircase with elegant designs carved in it. As she continued her climb, she could suddenly hear voices floating down towards her from above. One of them was unmistakably Gandalf. Lucy felt as though she ought to turn around; she had no wish to eavesdrop.

But then she noticed something curious.

There was a tussled mess of tangled long brown hair some distance above her hanging out of a tree that grew beside the stairs. Lucy knew only one person with hair like that. She hurried up the steps and lightly climbed the tree, seating herself beside Kili.

"Strange leaves for a tree."

"What?" Kili looked at her in surprise.

"Your hair."

Kili laughed, though he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound. "Oh. Is that how you found me?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"Listening."

"Why? Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?"

"But it's so interesting! Look."

Lucy looked where Kili was pointing and saw a platform a little way above them. There was a stone table in the middle of the platform and at the table sat Gandalf and another old man, this one dressed all in white. Lord Elrond was standing nearby and there was another Elf that Lucy did not know pacing slowly around the table as Gandalf and what Lucy presumed was another wizard argued.

Suddenly, realization dawned. "Oh, it's the White Council!" Lucy exclaimed. "Legolas told me about them once, long ago. That must be Saruman the White, he's a wizard like Gandalf. And the lady must be Galadriel."

"Can you hear what they're arguing about?" Kili asked. "I could hear them earlier, but they lowered their voices and now I can't."

"I can't hear them, Kili, nor would I want to. I won't be caught eavesdropping again."

"Again?" Kili asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I eavesdropped as a child, oh so long ago, in the land of Narnia and was caught by Aslan, Eru, Illuvatar...whatever you wish to call him. It's a long story."

"I have all the time in the world."

"Well I am not going to tell you all about it while sitting in this tree. We look suspicious."

Kili laughed and reluctantly agreed to stop spying on the White Council if Lucy would promise to tell him her story. They climbed down from the tree together and made their way to Lucy's room. Once they were both comfortably sitting on her bed, Lucy told her story starting with the wardrobe and her discovery of Narnia all the way through the adventures on the Dawn Treader.

The sun was already peeking over the horizon when she had finished. By this time they had shifted positions. Kili was lying on his back and Lucy was lying perpendicular to him with her head on his stomach and her feet on the carved headboard. It was in this position that Thorin found them.

"What is this?" He asked good-naturedly as he came into the room.

"I'm bonding with your nephew. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. You two had better hurry and pack though. We're leaving in a few minutes, as Gandalf suggested. He thinks there are some in Rivendell who would stop our journey. We'll wait for him to join us in the Mountains."

Lucy sat up. "We're sneaking out?"

"In a word, yes."

"Why? What did Elrond say last night?"

"He found moon runes hidden on the map which tell how to find the keyhole for the secret door. I haven't time to explain it all to you. If you hadn't disappeared last night you would know for yourself. Lord Elrond does not think our plan is a good one. He fears we'll wake the dragon and cause havoc. Now get yourselves packed and ready to go, or I'll leave without you."


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy wanted to speak with Gandalf before she left, but there was no chance for such an encounter. He was still meeting with the White Council, and there was no way in Middle-Earth Thorin would delay his Quest for the sake of one goodbye--especially considering Gandalf would be following after them shortly anyway.

As they began to climb the trail out of the Hidden Valley, Bilbo turned back and looked longingly towards the Last Homely House. "I do wish we could have stayed longer. It was such a pleasant place to be."

"Yes." Lucy stopped beside him. "I have never yet managed to stay there long, but it is a beautiful place of respite."

"Lucy!" Thorin called from further up the line. "You have traveled this road before, come and help Balin find our path."

Lucy sighed, but did as Thorin asked. As she joined him and Balin at the front of the line she rolled her eyes at him. "I suppose asking nicely or saying please is beneath Your Majesty."

Thorin looked startled. "Was I rude?"

"Demanding, at least."

"He was rude, lass." Balin laughed. "There is no point in not telling him straight."

"I am used to giving orders and having them obeyed." Thorin sighed.

"Oh I can see that." Lucy rolled her eyes again.

"I am sorry if I was not as courteous as I could have been. I did not intend to offend."

That night as they made camp along the mountain trail Dwalin bluntly approached a subject that had been bothering him since the orc attack before Rivendell. "Thorin, our sorry lot is lacking when it comes to battle-readiness."

"Some are more lacking in skills than others, Dwalin."

"I think we should be more diligent in practicing, training, every day. Especially for those of us with little to no fighting skill." Dwalin eyed Bilbo knowingly. "And even those of us who are seasoned warriors would not suffer from a little extra training to stay loose."

"Dwalin is right, Thorin." Balin put in.

"Very well. I see nothing wrong with such an idea. Dwalin, you can proceed to take charge of our training every evening as soon as we have made camp."

The training sessions on the road were much like those before they had left Ered Luin, with only a portion of the group taking them seriously at all. However, there was the added joy of Bilbo. For they all did take great joy in teaching Bilbo. Dwalin, of course, was his main teacher, but everyone joined in. Fili was only too glad to show him how to use knives such as his own, Kili excitedly shared his knowledge of the bow, Gloin tried to get him to love the axe, Nori encouraged generally sneakiness and subtlety, and so on. Lucy merely watched. She was, however, instrumental in the encouragement department and kept Bilbo's spirits up when training did not go well or when he was especially exhausted.

They were nearly a week out from Rivendell and nearing the peak of the pass through the Misty Mountains. It was a stormy night, the rain falling so fast and so hard that Lucy could barely see three feet in front of her. The company stayed close together, single file, walking along the pass. Lucy might have had trouble keeping her footing along the wet and slippery edge, as some of the Dwarves--notably Ori and Bombur--did, but she had had more than one slippery journey between Narnia and Archenland in the winter. This was nothing new.

The storm, in its fury, knocked loose heavy boulders far above the company that came crashing down the mountainside at intervals causing the company to lean as close to the mountain as they could, crouching and covering their heads until the rocks had passed by.

One such boulder chose not to bounce over the company as the rest had, but come smashing down on top of them.

One minute she was walking along, minding her own business, trying not to slip right off of the path and plunge into the valley below, and the next minute Lucy was crushed beneath a giant stone. Lucy, being near the front of the line, was not the only one to find herself underneath the boulder. Dwalin, who had been in front of her, and Bilbo, who had been behind, were both caught beneath the rock as well.

Thorin and Balin turned around quickly and began to try and lift the boulder from their side. With Dwalin helping from underneath, one end began to lift slowly. It was enough that Dwalin was able to squeeze out. On the other side of the boulder, Fili and Nori were the closest and were trying to lift their side up, with quite a bit less success than Thorin and Balin. Gloin pushed Nori roughly out of the way and put his hand to the stone, but it was no use.

"We can roll it from this side." Dwalin suggested.

"Yes, and crush Bilbo on the other end in the process." Balin retorted. "That, my dear brother, does NOT seem like a good idea."

"We will simply have to lift it." Thorin said. "Dwalin, get over the boulder to the other side and help Gloin, or whoever you deem to be the strongest on that side, to lift it. Balin and I can manage this side."

"We need someone nimble on both sides," Balin said. "To help pull them out, for they may be in no shape to move on their own, crushed as they are."

Thorin agreed to this.

So while Dwalin struggled over to the opposite side of the boulder, Nori came scrambling by him to Thorin's side. Dwalin and Gloin began to lift their end of the boulder, and Ori moved in close behind them ready to pull Bilbo out. Thorin and Balin were struggling to lift their end without Dwalin's help, but still they were managing.

There was a long moment when nothing seemed to be happening. Thorin's heart was beating wildly in his chest. _It was such a large boulder...what if...what if...but it wouldn't do to think about that. Just lift. LIFT!_  

And then the boulder began to lift. It was less than two feet off the ground, but it was enough for Ori to grab onto Bilbo's arm and drag him out from underneath. Nori was having more trouble. Lucy was not as near to the edge of the boulder as Bilbo had been on the other side and he could not see her despite the fact that the boulder was continually rising. There came a point where all four Dwarves knew they could lift no farther, and also that very soon one or another of them was going to drop it. It was enormously heavy, and it was also enormously wet due to the rain. Their hands, besides simply being wet, were also frozen and stiff.

Nori decided to risk being smashed by the boulder should they actually lose their grip, and crawled underneath until he completely disappeared.

There were grunts and groans from the four Dwarves struggling to hold the boulder and anxious, quick, breathing from the rest of the company. In a moment, however, Nori reappeared, pulling Lucy along side him. Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Gloin let the boulder go with a loud and decisive thud.

Thorin bent down beside Lucy, who was unconscious. Nori was already checking for broken bones and Thorin watched nervously.

"A few cracked ribs I would think." Nori said grimly. "Her arm is definitely broken, one leg as well, and there's a nasty gash on her forehead."

"Nori, scout ahead for a place we can rest." Thorin said. "A cave or anything. We need to get out of the rain."

Bilbo had fared only somewhat better than Lucy. He was fully conscious, though he also had a broken leg. Nothing else appeared to be broken although he had more than one ugly bruise. Dwalin claimed not to have a scratch, although Thorin was sure there was more than one cut on his head and shoulders that had not been there before.

Nori soon returned with news of a nearby cave and Thorin and Balin quickly followed him, Lucy in Thorin's arms. The rest of the company clambered over the boulder and went after them, Fili carrying Bilbo, despite his loud protests.


	13. Chapter 13

When they had entered the cave, which was spacious and dry, Thorin had gently put Lucy on the ground. Oin was immediately by his side, assessing the damage. "I'll need to set her arm and leg, which will not be a painless experience. I'll need some sticks and cloth to make suitable splints. Gloin! bring me my herbs. I'll need to put together an anesthetic and quickly."

While Oin dealt with Lucy and Bilbo, whom Fili had deposited beside her, Dori and Bombur set about starting a fire and cooking supper. Bofur tried to lighten to tense mood by singing, but was quickly hushed by most of the company.

Oin's first order of business was to wake Lucy up, which was not an easy task. Eventually however, she did begin to come around. Oin ordered Thorin to wake her up fully, and turned his mind to setting her arm.

Oin was a very gentle Dwarf, especially when he was going about his healing business, but the minute he had picked up her arm Lucy's eyes had flown wide open and she let out a shriek.

"Oin, what are you doing?" Thorin bellowed. "Can't you be more careful?"

Lucy gasped for air and tried to speak, but Thorin hushed her. "Be still, Lucy."

"But...my...cordial..." Lucy struggled against Oin.

"Be still, lass, or this will hurt more than it needs to."

Lucy frowned, jerking her arm out of Oin's grip--which turned out to be a very painful thing to do and she never intended to do the like again. With her good arm, however, she reached for her cordial and pulled it from its pouch on her belt. "Here."

Oin's eyes widened. "Of course! I had forgotten about this. But...how does it work, Lucy? Do I just put a drop on your arm?"

Lucy nodded, speaking through clenched teeth. "Quckly...please."

There a moment of quiet as Oin put a drop of Lucy's cordial on each of her wounds, and then sounds of disbelief from the company as her wounds visibly faded.

Lucy sat up and rubbed her arm. "Thank you. That was much pleasanter than whatever it was you had in mind." Lucy snatched her diamond bottle from Oin's hands and turned to help Bilbo.

Thorin was staring at her, and he continued to do so the rest of the evening as they settled in for the night.

Bilbo and Lucy were both as good as new. Dwalin would have been as well if he would have allowed Lucy to tend to his wounds. But he still insisted he hadn't received a scratch worth being fussed over.

Time passed and most everyone went to sleep. And still, Thorin was watching Lucy, his eyes dark with some unknown emotion.

When Lucy and Thorin were the last two awake, she moved to sit beside him. "Is there a reason you've been trying to burn me alive with that glare all evening?"

"Burn you alive?"

"You, sir, were brooding. Quite ferociously."

"I was not."

"You most definitely were."

"You have spoken of your cordial before. It always had a great part in your tales of Narnia. But I have never seen anything like it..." Thorin closed his eyes. "Perhaps I never really believed your stories. What happened today was remarkable. But it makes me wonder..."

"It makes you wonder about what, Thorin?"

"Aslan did not give you your cordial the last time you were here."

"No."

"If he had, would my brother be dead? You were there, fighting beside Frerin that day. If you had had your cordial, if Aslan had cared enough to give it to you, Frerin would still be alive."

"I do not pretend to know what His intentions were. But I do believe that He knows what He is doing. I will not doubt His purpose, however much I may wish to dwell on the 'what ifs' of life."

"It is hardly fair." Thorin growled. "My brother did not deserve to die. Why would He withhold such healing power from us when we needed it most."

"I don't know. But there is nothing we can do about it now, so there is no point in brooding."

"I wasn't brooding. I was merely considering the possibility that Aslan may have been holding out on us."

"A possibility that is not wise to entertain."

Thorin would willingly have continued to argue with Lucy, but unfortunately at that moment the floor opened up and swallowed them whole. Quite literally.

Without any warning at all, the floor seemed to vanish and everyone was falling into the mountain. Seeing as most of the company had been asleep at this time, it was a very groggy and unprepared group that landed on a wooden platform after falling quite some way. Lucy and Thorin were the first to their feet, having been slightly more prepared. Orcs were descending upon them from every direction and the company, still half asleep, found themselves fighting for their lives.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unsure what the orcs/goblins would call Aslan/Eru/Illuvatar. So, I kind of left it as a question in this chapter. If anyone knows and could tell me that would wonderful! I assume they wouldn't call him Illuvatar, because that's more an Elvish name...but I don't know if they had their own name for him or what...so...yeah.

Lucy cut down another goblin and looked around quickly to ascertain where every member of the company was and how they were faring.

Everyone appeared to be holding their own against their enemy--Dwalin's lessons were paying off--but that enemy was never ending and constantly replenishing. Looking around, Lucy could see no immediate route of escape. The chute that they had fallen out of was too high to climb back up to, and even if they could reach it there was no guarantee they would be able to climb back up through it. On every side of them was a long drop into a ravine in the heart of the mountain. They were on a wooden platform with a makeshift walkway leading off into the mountain. That walkway appeared to be the only place to go. But that is where the goblins were coming from.

"Thorin, we need to move!" Dwalin roared over the din of the fight.

"To where, Dwalin?"

"Through the masses. There must be a way out."

Dwalin took the lead and began to charge through the enemy. Gloin, Nori and Bifur followed at his heels. Thorin gave the command for the rest of the company to follow as well, but this was easier said than done. Hundred of goblins were surrounding them with more joining them every moment. The goblins had better balance and grip on the walkway and the sides of the mountain cave. 

Bilbo completely lost his balance and stumbled. Bofur, standing nearby with his back to Bilbo, took a step away from the goblin he was fighting and bumped into Bilbo. That bump was all it took for the already stumbling Hobbit to fall completely off the platform and down, down, down into the heart of the mountain.

"Bilbo!" many voices cried out in horror. But there was nothing they could do. It was taking very ounce of energy to fight off the goblins.

The company was making a valiant struggle, but it wouldn't be long before they were overpowered, and they all seem to know it.

This knowledge made some slump in defeat, Ori especially. But it made others only more desperate and dangerous, Thorin and Dwalin particularly.

Many more goblins were killed before the company was subdued, tied up, and dragged before the Great Goblin.

As they neared his throne fashioned from bones the Great Goblin let out a shriek. "Who would dare enter my dominion? Are these Dwarves I see before me?"

Lucy bit her lip. She had never been in such a dire situation. There had been hard spots in her life before--the White Witch, the War agianst the Orcs of Moria--but always there had been hope. Aslan to defeat the evil in Narnia, thousands of Dwarves to aid in the war for Moria.

What hope was there now? They were trapped far beneath the mountain, disarmed, and surrounded by thousands upon thousands of goblins. Even if they got out of this mess, which was unlikely, they had no idea of the way out of the tunnels.

Suddenly the Great Goblin began to cackle. "Who is the leader of such a ragged group of travelers? Will you own up to such a pathetic following, or shall I kill a few of you first?"

Thorin pushed through the group to the front. "I am their leader."

"Ah...I know you. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." the Great Goblin bowed mockingly. "But wait. You don't have a Mountain. And you're not a King. Which makes you...nobody, really."

Thorin opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly the Great Goblin was shrieking agian. This time, he sounded truly terrified.

"No...is that..." the Great Goblin stared, and Lucy suddenly realized he was staring at her. "Tell me you are not Lucy, the friend of [eru] who walks the earth to do His bidding and leave a wake of terror behind you."

"A wake of terror?" Lucy couldn't help asking.

"You are the Bane of our existance!" The Great Goblin was backing away. "You keep company with great spirits we do not understand...you will destroy us. Let them go! Let them go!"

All of the goblins began shrieking and backing away from the company.

"Don't kill us! Don't send [eru] to kill us!"

Lucy was quite surprised and shocked by this sudden turn of events. What in the world had they heard about her that made them so afraid? Did they really think she had Eru at her command, to come at her beck and call and defeat evil?

Oh...but she did have Him, didn't she?

It was with shame that Lucy realized she had given up hope. "Oh Aslan..." she whispered. "We could really use some help now."

Suddenly there was a blinding white light. All the goblins fell on their faces. As the light faded and the company looked around wonderingly, there was Gandalf standing before them.

"Quickly now! Let's get you untied...and then we run!"

And run they did. Through the goblin tunnels as fast as they could, they ran.


	15. Chapter 15

Gandalf seemed to have some idea of where they were going and led them swiftly through the tunnels underneath the Misty Mountains. It was still some time before the emerged from the mountain, but eventually they did indeed enter the fresh air once more. The night had passed while they were in the goblin tunnels, and dawn was fast approaching.

Gandalf kept up their quick pace as they went down the mountainside. "There is no guarantee the goblins will not follow us, we must be far from here by the time the day is done."

"But what about Bilbo?" Ori suddenly asked.

Thorin called the company to a halt, and Gandalf looked around in surprise. "I did not realize our hobbit was not with us. What did you do with him?"

"He fell." Balin said softly. "In the tunnels."

Gandalf looked back in the direction they had come. "And none of you thought to go after him?"

"We were fighting for our lives." Fili said. "There was no chance to help him. He fell quite a distance and we had no time to figure out a way to go after him."

Gandalf sighed.

But before the company had time to truly let grief for their fallen friend overwhelm them, Bilbo appeared from seemingly nowhere. "It's alright! I'm here, and all in once piece."

"Bilbo!" More than one voice cried out joyfully.

"How did you get passed the goblins?" Kili asked.

"How did you find your way out of the tunnels?" Dwalin wondered.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf shook his head smiling. "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my entire life."

"Getting out was certianly an adventure." Bilbo said. "But that story will have to wait. I thought saw orcs coming down the mountain, not from the caves mind you. We may have company soon."

"In that case, we had better keep moving." Gandalf said.

So the company set off once more, with Dwalin, Gloin and Fili at the rear in case orcs really did catch up with them. Thorin, Gandalf and Lucy led the party down the mountainside.

Lucy was thoughtful, and Gandalf could not resist asking what was troubling her.

"I thought you were going to be Aslan. We were in trouble, and I prayed, and I then you showed up. But I was expecting Aslan."

Gandalf chuckled. "You do not think He would send a servant in place of Himself? Who is to say He did not answer your prayer, Lucy, by sending me?"

"I know that is case, Gandalf, but I was still surprised. And more surprised still by the disturbance I caused among the goblins. I am becoming used to being a legend among the free people of Middle-Earth...but the goblins?"

"Your story has been spreading since you first came to Middle-Earth, dear child." Gandalf said. "You fear, I know, that you were unable to fulfill your purpose the last time you were here. That you did not make Eru known to everyone in the way that He asked of you. But that is not true. The stories of you and your family spread far and wide among all peoples. And always, you were spoken of as the friend of Illuvatar who came to show His love and make Him known. Your leaving Middle-Earth and becoming a legend spread the news of Illuvatar faster than you could have had you stayed."

"Is that true, Gandalf? Do people know Him?"

"More people know Him now, the way He wants to be known, than ever before in the whole history of Middle-Earth I should think."

Lucy suddenly felt quite comforted. She had been agonizing over the fact that they had left Middle-Earth when they did, and had fully believed that Aslan had actually made a mistake. But that was quite silly. He always knew what He was doing.

Her sudden peace of mind did not last long, because there came from behind them a loud roar, quite umistakingly belonging to Azog.


	16. Chapter 16

Thorin turned toward the sound in frustration. "Does Mahal completely despise us? As if we are in need of more trouble just now."

The company were very quickly getting the weapons in their hands and moving into a position of defense. They needed no orders from Thorin this time. Bilbo might possibly have been more willing to run, and Ori shared that sentiment wholeheartedly, but where would they run to? They still had far to go down the mountainside and where would they find safety or help?

The orcs were soon upon them and mayhem ensued.

Azog watched from a slight distance, just behind an outcropping of rock. He'd peek his head around now and again to watch the battle and see where his opponents were and how his troops were doing, but he was never in a position to be inured himself, to the great frustration of the Dwarves.

As the sun began to creep over the Eastern horizon, the intensity of the orcs increased. They knew they could not last long in the sunlight, and so they became desperate to destroy their foe before they were forced to retreat.

Thorin, keeping an eye on his company as the fighting continued, was proud to see Ori holding his own and even Bilbo able to take down some orcs and not simply hiding behind the Dwarves. Dwalin's suggestion of training Bilbo had been well thought indeed.

His good humor did not last as he watched Azog continue to hide. The company had been trying to make their way to Azog as a group, so they could take him on all together. This plan did not seem to be working however, for whatever reason.

"Gandalf!" Lucy called above the din of the fight. "Is that smoke?"

Gandalf followed Lucy's pointing finger and frowned. "I believe it is. Run!"

Thorin looked in the direction they were discussing and his heart sank. There was a fire. A rapidly approaching fire. "Who set the woods on fire?"

"Does it matter who?" Fili asked. "It's forest fire! Run!"

And run they did. They seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

The orcs retreating with shrieks, Azog yelling obscenities in his rage at not killing the Durins. And the company ran down the mountainside, away from the orcs and away from the forest fire. It was much closer than many of them would have liked. Considering they hadn't even noticed it until moments before, it seemed quite unfair that it should already be nearly upon them.

"The wind is picking up!" Bilbo said.

"That is completely unfair." Bofur grumbled. "Very rude of the wind, if you ask me."

"We survived the orcs only to be burned alive by the forest." Gloin said. 

"Calm down, everyone." Lucy chided. "And keep running."

"Head that way, towards that cliff." Gandalf pointed.

"Why? We'll be trapped." Dwalin snapped.

Gandalf shook his head and determindly stomped off toward the cliff. The company reluctantly followed him. He was a wizard after all; he might have a plan.  
As they all reached the edge of the cliff they turned back to watch the fire approaching. 

"Now what, Gandalf?" Lucy asked.

"Now you trust me, child. I've sent for help."

"Help?"

Gandalf nodded towards the sky. Everyone looked, but there was nothing there. The smoke began to thicken the air around them; everyone began to choke, eyes began to water.

Just before the fire reached them, however, Gandalf's help did arrive in the form of Eagles. They picked up the company, one by one, and off they flew. Lucy was in ecstacy. She loved flying! The Professor and Aunt Polly had often talked of flying over Narnia and the surrounding lands with great joy, but Lucy had never quite understood their passion. Now, however, she understood it completely. She shared their enthusiasm. And looking down on the world beneath them, she could see wide green plains, and darker green forests and small lakes and the River Anduin; the colors of the world beneath her were so bright that it reminded of her of the treasures of Erebor. It was like she was flying over gigantic precious gems; saphire, emerald, jade.

"Gandalf, how far are we going?" Thorin called across the sky. The wind was sending his long hair in a million directions and Kili, on an eagle nearby, was laughing so hard he was in danger of falling.

"My friends fear the bows of men further East. They have agreed to take us to the edge of Mirkwood and no farther."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I love Beorn. Beorn is, in fact, one of my favorite characters in The Hobbit, and in all of Tolkien's works really. That being said, I do not feel myself capable of doing his character justice; I would completely butcher him I'm sure. So, poor Beorn doesn't get a role to play in my version of the Quest. Lucy may meet him herself on another adventure, but that day is not today.
> 
> Also, on a completely different note, I'm learning Sindarin!! It is so much fun! :D :D You might begin to see more Sindarin words crop up in my stories now...


	17. Chapter 17

The Eagles dropped the company off at the edge of Mirkwood as Gandalf had said they would. Gandalf thanked them and then they flew away.

Gandalf then suggested that he needed to part from the company for a time to deal with business of his own. There was some consternation among the company at this development.

"We don't have supplies after falling into the Goblin tunnels!" Kili exclaimed.

"You can't abandon us here," Gloin complained, "the forest is said to be sick, poisoned. We might need a wizard!"

"We don't know the way either." Ori chimed in.

"Ah, but you do know the way." Gandalf said calmly. "You have Lucy, who lived here before. And Thorin, Balin and Dwalin have passed this way before."

The Dwarves were still disturbed. Bilbo was also upset, but mostly just about not having supplies, not about Gandalf leaving. "We can't last weeks without food, now can we?"

"Lucy should know what is edible and what isn't inside Mirkwood." Gandalf said. "I believe Legolas was thorough in her education."

Lucy sighed. "So basically, you're expecting me to sustain our company through the entire trip through Mirkwood on the chance that I remember things taught to me when I was a child..."

Despite Gandalf's departure, and the lack of supplies, Lucy was really excited. She knew this place, better than any other place in Middle-Earth. She was almost home! Because yes, no matter where else she lived in Middle-Earth, the Woodland Realm was home.

As soon as Gandalf had departed, Lucy cheerfully stepped forward under the canopy of the forest. "Come on, everyone! This way. Stay on the path, please. Whatever you do, don't leave it."

"The last time we were here, we lost the King." Balin said quietly. "So please do listen to Lucy and don't leave the path."

"Gandalf said he found him." Fili said suddenly. "Rememeber? Back at Bilbo's house?"

"So he did." Thorin said. "I wonder none of us have thought to ask him about that since."

"We have been a bit occupied." Kili said cheerfully. "What with orcs and goblins, and the Elves at Rivendell and the trolls before that."

The forest had changed since the last time Lucy had been there. It had been nearly two hundred years, so change was to be expected. Yet it gave her the creeps in a way it had never done before. She loved the woods. She had forced Thorin and Frerin to enjoy time in the woods for hours on end. But this forest...there was something disturbing about it. Maybe it was how unnaturally dark it was; darker than she remembered. Maybe it was the strange noises at night, the eyes peering out of the darkness at them. Maybe it was the fact that she saw no living creatures during the day; no birds singing in the trees, no deer along the path, no black rats that Legolas hated so much. It was like a dead forest. Except at night, when all those eyes would peer at them from beyond the edge of the path.

They had been in the forest for nearly a week, getting weaker and thinner as the days passed. Lucy had indeed been able to find edible plants for them to eat, but it was a very lacking diet.

It was in this weakened state that they stumbled across a spider. Just one. One giant spider lazily crawling across the path. It stopped when it saw them. They stopped as well. There was a brief moment of staring at each other, before the spider seemed to shriek, and then it leaped at them.

Despite being weak with hunger, they were all accustomed to fighting by now and it did not take long before the spider was killed.

"Mercy, what a creature!" Bilbo exclaimed when it was dead.

They continued on after that, but had not gone far before more spiders appeared. The other spider must have called for them. There were at least ten and more seem to appear every moment. It was a desperate fight. But the company was soon losing ground.

Ori was the first to be caught by a spider and wrapped in a cacoon of webbing. Bofur was next. And then one by one every member of the company was captured by the spiders, wrapped in webbing, and dragged off the path deeper and deeper into the forest. Lucy could see very little through the webbing. She was also losing consciousness due to the spider's venom. She knew they had left the path and were being dragged farther into the woods. She could feel the rough and uneven ground beneath her as she was dragged along. But everything became quite fuzzy and warm and then finally, she blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings again. She felt groggy, and everything was a bit of a fog, but she knew she was wrapped in spider webbing. She also felt pressure in her head, and a pounding in her temples, leading her to believe she was hanging upside down.

"Hello?" a voice whispered sharply. "Are you awake, whichever one you are?"

Lucy struggled to focus. That voice...it was familiar.

"Well," it whispered, "whether you are awake or not I'm about to cut you loose."

Lucy hardly had time to register that thought before she felt herself falling. She was suddenly wide awake when her back hit a solid tree branch. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Bilbo called from somewhere above her. "I'm coming to cut you out. Don't draw attention to yourself."

Lucy peered through the webbing, which was coming loose around her face. There were spiders all around, fifty at least. The forest was covered in dense webs. All around, up in the trees, were bundles wrapped in web cocoons hanging like apples ready to be plucked. Lucy could easily see which of those bundles contained Dwarves. The spiders were crawling around all over the nest. But most of them were some distance from where Lucy was lying. That was probably why Bilbo cut her down first.

The webbing loosened around her and Lucy scrambled out, bumping her head solidly into Bilbo's on the way out. It was hardly her fault; she couldn't even see Bilbo.

"Bilbo, am I going blind, or are you invisible?"

Lucy heard him chuckle beside her, but still she could not see him.

"It's my ring, the one I found in the goblin tunnels."

"You found a ring in the goblin tunnels?"

"Long story."

Bilbo soon scampered off. Lucy couldn't see him, but she could hear him. Calling out insults to the spiders from one side of the nest, and then from the other. The spiders chased after the annoying voice in a frenzy. Sometimes they cried out in pain, and one or two fell dead. Lucy could see nothing of what Bilbo was doing, but periodically one of the bundles would fall from the trees and Lucy cut the various members of the company free. Most of them were quite dazed and groggy and had a hard time realizing their suroundings and the dire situation they were in.

But as they came more awake, they all began to help Bilbo fight the spiders. Lucy gave them all a drop of her cordial, which seemed to help lessen the effects of the spider's venom. They had taken out nearly half of the nest when they suddenly had unexpected visitors. Elves came flying into the clearing, leaping from tree to tree, and engaging the spiders in combat in a way that made it seem like they were dancing.

Lucy had just killed a spider and was kicking it from the tree branch where she was standing when she caught sight of a very familiar face.

"Legolas!" she shrieked, leaping from the tree.

Legolas stopped his pursuit of a spider and turned in surpise, just in time to see Lucy and brace himself as she came crashing into him out of the treetops. They fell into quite the undignified heap.

"Lucy!" He seemed too stunned to say anything else.

Lucy laughed and scrambled to her feet. "Sorry about attacking you like that, mellon nin. It's just that I haven't seen you in years and was quite overcome with excitement."

"How did you get here?"

"How do I always travel between worlds?"

"But how long have you been in Middle-Earth, Calad?"

"A few years."

"Years! And you never came to see me?"

"I wish I could have gotten here sooner, Legolas, but really I have been busy."

The rest of the spiders had been dealt with and the Elves were rounding up the Dwarves.

"So many Dwarves in our lands." one Elf commented. "Unheard of, in these dark days."

"So many?" Balin asked. "We are barely thirteen."

Legolas turned to inspect the company. "What are Dwarves doing in these parts? But wait...I believe I know you. It is Thorin, is it not?"

Thorin crossed his arms. He was not at all happy with Lucy's reaction to seeing Legolas. She certainly hadn't leaped into his arms back in Ered Luin.

"Legolas," Lucy said, taking his hand, "We have important business in this part of the world"

"Oh?"

"Yes, but it is better discussed in doors, I should think. Lead me home, Legolas."

Lucy was cheerful and humming as she and Legolas led the way to Thranduil's halls. The other Elves and Dwarves followed behind them in a slightly less cheerful state.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as they entered the gate, Lucy was darting this way and that, delighting over a remembered piece of furniture, dancing from one familiar room to the next, attacking unsuspecting Elves and squeezing the life out of them in hugs. Legolas laughed at he watched her antics.

"You have not changed at all, mellon nin."

"I would not be too sure of that, Legolas." Lucy teased. "I have spent the last two years living almost exclusively among Dwarves."

"Which will only have served to enhance your stubborn ways." Legolas paused, and then added, "although I doubt that they could increase much more. You were already impossibly stubborn."

Lucy crossed her arms. "Nonsense."

"Tauriel has a patrol in the southern part of the forest; she will be delighted to hear of your return."

"Oh, I will be so glad to see her as well!"

They were climbing the many stairs and platforms in the open cavern that held Thranduil's throne. Yet they were no where near the throne when a graceful figure came hurrying down the steps in their direction.

"Lucy! Mae govannen."

"Thanduil! How are you?"

Thranduil embraced Lucy, surprising several of his subjects. He had always been more congenial around Lucy than in general, but still. Thranduil son of Oropher hugging a human? Or hugging anyone, for that matter?

"We have missed you, young Lucy."

"I missed you as well!"

Thranduil soon became aware of the other guests behind Legolas. The open expression on his face faded into the unreadable face Lucy remembered from her early days in the Woodland Realm. "Ah, I see we have visitors."

"We found them in a nest of spiders." Legolas said.

"Indeed?"

"They're with me!" Lucy piped up. "We were attacked by spiders on the road. I'm sure a few of my companions are still under the influence of the spiders' venom."

"What were Dwarves doing in my lands?" Thranduil asked.

"Seeking hospitality, O King." Lucy laughed in response to his serious tone of voice. "We are on our way to Erebor."

Thranduil glanced back at his visitors again, eyeing them carefully. "Ah...I see. You are Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, are you not?"

Thorin bowed, but only slightly.

"Are you expecting to kill a dragon with your small band of followers?" Thanduil asked mockingly, "When an entire kingdom of Dwarves could not stand against him?"

"Thanduil!" Lucy hands were on her hips and a frown on her lips. "Do try and behave, will you? Yes, we want to kill the dragon. The Dwarves want to go home again. And we would like your help. There is much that needs to be discussed. But not right this minute. Right now, I think my friends deserve to be seen to rooms where they can rest. We will take dinner in the western dining hall, if you please. Tomorrow morning you can assemble your council and we can talk everything over."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, ever so slightly, at her commanding tone. "As you wish, my lady. Legolas, see our visitors to the guest quarters please."

Legolas led the Dwarves to the guest wing and left them in Lucy's care. "My father and I may join you for dinner, Little Lucy, if we will not be intrusive."

"Oh I'd love for you to eat with us. You can get to know my new friends, so there will be some level of civility between you before the council tomorrow."

As the Dwarves began to settle into their rooms, Bilbo came out of hiding. He had been wearing his ring since the spider attack and had not taken it off when the Elves appeared. "I was waiting to see if I would be needed to execute another escape. But I think Lucy has handled it all very well for us. Thank goodness someone in this company has common sense!"

Dinner was a rowdy affair. The company was practically starving from having no supplies in Mirkwood, which only added to the Dwarves lack of table etiquette.

Thranduil and Legolas did indeed join the company for dinner. Both were somewhat taken aback at the mess the Dwarves were making, but neither commented on it. They did comment on the unexpected Hobbit they found with the Dwarves, but Lucy just laughed and said they must have been uncharacteristically unobservant. She, Thorin, and Bilbo had decided it would be best not to mention the ring.

Lucy spent most of the meal filling Thranduil and Legolas in on all she had been doing since her return to Middle-Earth.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....there's a lot of discussion in this chapter...I hope no one gets bored. :)

Two hundred years could change a person tremendously...unless that person was an Elf. Thorin was having trouble adjusting to being with the Elves again, interacting with Prince Legolas as he had once done. Legolas, on the other hand, took all of one hour to revert back to the old days. Though they had never been what one might consider friends, they had at one time been something close to it. Especially during the years of the War against the Orcs of Moria when Legolas had lived with the Dwarves and fought along side them.

As the meal began to come to a close, and the Dwarves were in some pain for having eaten so much after a prolonged fasting, Thorin became aware that Legolas had gradually become more congenial throughout the meal. By the time the company was getting up from the table and fumbling towards their rooms, he was already on friendly terms with many members of the company.

"Oh I can't move!" Bofur wailed. "I am going to sleep on this chair, because I am in too much pain to move."

"That is what you get for overeating, you gluttonous Dwarf," Legolas laughed.

"You are the host who put so much food before me." Bofur responded with a laugh. "You encouraged my gluttony."

"Or maybe it's not about the gluttony," Bilbo piped up. "They gave you so much food so that you would eat until you writhed in agony. It's a strategic move, and very effective one."

Legolas dramatically threw his hands into the air. "I have been found out!"

"There will be repercussions." Kili warned, holding his own stomach with a pained expression on his face. "Our revenge will be great."

Legolas' head fell backwards as he laughed, a joyous sound that Lucy had not heard in a very long time.

Thranduil watched his son's interactions with the Dwarves with little amusement it seemed. He was far more aloof than Legolas, except when talking to Lucy. Then his hardened features would soften and his stony expression melt into a gentle and warm smile.

When the dinner party was finally broken up and everyone had retired (and several had collapsed on their beds in food comas), Thorin and Balin sat before the fire in Thorin's room discussing the events of the day.

"It is a relief to be out of the forest, and to have more to eat than berries and roots." Balin commented.

"Yes, it is. But I am not sure suffering the company of these Elves is worth the respite."

"Come now, Thorin. They have yet to be less than courteous."

"Thranduil's words and tone were more than a little rude, Balin."

"I do not deny it, but that attitude did not last for long. Lucy whipped him into shape in no time at all. I think her influence is going to be invaluable here. We need provisions, some new weapons, and other things before we begin our journey to the Mountain. It would also be diplomatic to be on good terms with this kingdom when we leave so that when we have Erebor established once more we have secure allies."

"It will be interesting to see how the council tomorrow morning plays out."

"Indeed it will. Thorin, I need a promise from you that you are going to behave and hold your temper in check no matter what any of the Elves say or do tomorrow. I won't have you and Dwalin starting a war with the Elves. It won't help you re-establish your kingdom for one thing, you are horribly outnumbered for another, and on top of that Lucy would kill you."

"I will do my utmost to be civil."

The next morning, after a substantial breakfast--where the Dwarves ate more prudently than at their previous meal--the entire company gathered in a large meeting room with Thranduil and his council. The room was spacious, perhaps extravagant, fitting well into Thorin's view of Thranduil. There was a table at one end where all the Elves were seated, and in front of it many chairs were placed in rows. This is where the company seated themselves.

Lucy had spent the night in her own quarters, which were in much the same state as she left them all those years ago. The Elves had kept them in good order and had cleaned them constantly so that if and when she returned they would be ready for her. She had risen early, and spent the morning with Aewnith and Tauriel. Now she was sitting on the table in front of Legolas conversing gaily with him and several other council members. Tauriel stood behind Legolas, leaning against the wall.

When the company had found their seats, and Lucy had removed herself from the table, Thranduil spoke, "We have much to discuss, so I will not delay in starting. We have gathered firstly to understand why the Dwarves and their Hobbit are in this part of the world. If they will give an account of themselves, then we can move on to other business."

"My people have long wanted to return to their home," Thorin began, "but we were poor and outcasts and did not have the means for a long time. After having become well established in Ered Luin, we decided that it was time we reclaimed our homeland. This cannot be done, however, while a dragon rules over Erebor. Therefore, I formed this company and we set out on our journey with the intention of killing Smaug so that Erebor would once more be habitable for the Dwarves."

"How exactly are you planning on killing Smaug?" One member of Thranduil's council asked.

Thorin bit back a groan. It was the obvious question, and of course it was perfectly understable. But he hated to admit that there wasn't actually a plan.

"We have not decided upon a course of action." Balin saved Thorin the trouble of admitting. "Not from a lack of foresight. We have thought upon this many times. It is just that we see no clear path to follow as of yet."

"In other words," the Elf responded, "You don't have a clue. You want us to let you walk into Erebor, wake a sleeping dragon and possibly unleash him upon the world, with no idea of what you are going to do to stop said dragon from destroying this part of the world as he is wont to do when angered."

Balin sighed. "It does seem foolish and reckless when put like that. However, we have no intention of entering the Mountain until we have a clear idea of what it is we are going to do."

There was some murmurs from the table of Elves, and then Thranduil spoke again. "Smaug has been quiet for many years. I do not think it would be wise to risk unleashing him upon the world for the sake of your gold."

"When did we ever say this was about gold?" Kili demanded.

"Hush, Kili!" Thorin chided, and then to Thranduil he added, "My nephew has a point. We have made it clear that we are trying to restore our people to their homeland, not to their gold."

"You are Dwarves," an Elf replied, "the lust for gold is implied."

There were several cries of outrage from the company at that comment. Lucy, who had been sitting with the company since the start of the meeting, returned to the table to have a word with Thranduil.

When Lucy had resumed her seat and everyone began to quiet down again, Thranduil bowed his head slightly in Thorin's direction. "It was unfair of me to assume you returned simply for gold. The desire to restore your people to their former home is commendable. However, without a proper plan of action going into the Mountain would be foolish indeed."

"We understand that." Thorin growled. "We will think of something."

"You are determined to think so," the more annoying of Thranduil's counselors said, "yet you have not even the slightest idea of a plan."

"You could help us with that," Lucy replied angrily, "rather than simply belittling the Dwarves."

Thranduil and his council began to confer among themselves in their own language. This might have annoyed Thorin except that he was wont to do the same thing at times. Besides, there was nothing the Elves said that he did not hear, for Lucy was beside him to translate (much to the Elves' chagrin).

Eventually it was decided that the Elves would put their minds to coming up with a plan of killing Smaug that had a least some chance of success. In the meantime, the Dwarves would remain as guests in the Woodland Realm to rest, regain their strength, and do some planning of their own.

When that order of business had been put aside, Lucy brought up something else that had been on her mind. "If we do wake Smaug, and are unable to kill him despite all our plans, he will likely cause havoc for any who live in these lands."

"Which is a logical reason for not trying to kill him at all." the pesky adviser commented.

Lucy ignored him. "I would wish to do something for those who might be affected by the dragon should he leave Erebor in a rage."

"That would be the people of Lake-Town." Legolas said. "But what can we do for them?"

"Could you not offer them sanctuary, Thranduil?" Lucy asked. "It will be trouble and expense, but it could save many lives."

"You want me to open my doors to the all the humans in the East who may be in the path of an angry dragon because of your Dwarven friends?" Thranduil thought about this. "It would indeed be a sorry thing to leave them to their fate should the dragon emerge. I am willing to offer sanctuary to any who will take it. However, I do not think it will be an easy task convincing them to come."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because it has been many years since the dragon last appeared. Men do not live long enough to remember. His wrath and the damage he can do may not be apparent to them. Many of them believe that the dragon is dead already, and will see no reason to leave their homes. It will not be easy to convince people to leave their homes and their belongings when no danger is immediately present. And there is also the Master of Lake-Town to contend with."

"Who is he and what has he got to do with it?" Dwalin asked.

"He is the leader of the men of Lake-Town, and not a pleasant person to deal with. We do some trading with Lake-Town and have had our share of interactions with him. He is unpleasant to say the least. Greedy, self-centered, ill-tempered. He will have his own eye on the gold in your Mountain, Thorin."

"He'd better keep his eyes to himself," Dwalin grumbled, "Or I'll be gauging them out!"

"Hold your tongue, brother." Balin scolded. "If the dragon does cause damage to Lake-Town and it's inhabitants then indeed we will be obliged to make restitution to them for letting the dragon loose again."

"Might I add," Thranduil said calmly, "that there ought to be some recompense to my own kingdom for taking in the Men of Lake-Town. It will not be an expenseless task."

Thorin considered that. The idea of bringing the Men to the Woodland Realm was entirely Lucy's, and Thorin had not known of it until she had brought it up just now. But it was a good plan. As much as he didn't want to give anything to Elves in general, Thranduil was being open-minded and more generous than he had expected. Add to that, Legolas had once been a good friend to his people, and then there was Lucy's connection to the Elves. Besides, there was sense in Thranduil's request. It would not be cheap to move the Men of Lake-Town to the Woodland Realm and then house them for however long they were required to stay there.

"I believe your suggestion of recompense is fair." Thorin told Thranduil. "We can discuss an amount in time. What needs to be done now, I think, is to send for the Master of Lake-Town to discuss our plan and obtain his approval and assistance."

"I think it would suit our cause better to send for Bard." Tauriel said quietly. She had been silent throughout the meeting, being only a Captain of the guard, and not a member of the council.

Thranduil turned to her in some confusion. "Bard?"

"Bard is a descendant of Girion Lord of Dale." Tauriel said. "He is well respected among the Men of Lake-Town, more so than the Master. He is also a good, respectable man. I have had many dealings with Bard over the years. I think it would be wise to send for him, and to enlist his help in convincing the people to accept our offer of sanctuary."

"Would it be wise to exclude the Master though?" Balin asked. "Since he is the leader of the people of Lake-Town, he would likely take it amiss."

"We will not exclude him." Tauriel said. "We will simply use Bard to gain the favor of the people and then delicately let the Master in on our plan without making it too clear that he is the last to know."

There was much discussion over Tauriel's suggestion, but in the end it was agreed to by all parties concerned in the business. The meeting broke up after that, with the company returning to their quarters to discuss among themselves the next course of action. 


	21. Chapter 21

It was going to take a couple weeks to fetch Bard, and all further councils on the subject of the Quest to kill Smaug were postponed until his arrival. That did not mean, however, that no one discussed it. Thranduil and his advisors were wracking their ancient brains for a way to kill Smaug, and the Dwarves were doing the same.

In the meantime, Lucy spent most of her days wandering through Thranduil's Halls and visiting with one Elf after another. She had many old friends here, and she spent nearly every waking hour with one or another of them. Legolas very rarely left her side. The two of them could be seen traipsing around together in high spirits every day. Their laughter often announced their arrival in one section of the palace or another long before they made an appearance.

Tauriel had been sent to retrieve Bard, and everyone was waiting anxiously for his arrival.

After a time, Balin brought an idea to Thorin. The exiled king was sitting in his room, glaring at the smoldering fire in the grate. He had seen very little of Lucy since their arrival in the Woodland Realm, and it was doing nothing to improve his attitude toward the Elves.

"Thorin, we need to talk."

He gave no response, so Balin rapped his knuckles on Thorin's forehead to get his attention. 

Thorin looked up warily. "What?"

"First of all, you have of late been reverting back to your glowering old self from Ered Luin, before Lucy's return. I do not appreciate it. You strike a very poor figure as a King who is always glaring at everyone and everything. But that is not what I wished to discuss with you."

"What then?"

"I have been thinking about Smaug-"

"Haven't we all?"

Balin ignored this interuption. "and I have an idea. It is told in the stories of the dragon's coming and fall of Erebor and Dale that Girion Lord of Dale made a stand against the dragon as he decimated his city. The stories say that his black arrows pierced the dragon's hide."

"If such were true, the dragon would be dead."

"I have been speaking with Kili about archery, and he in turn has been discussing my idea with Legolas and some other Elves. It is possible that one or more of Girion's arrows, though not piercing him, knocked loose some of his scales."

"What if they had? How does that help us?"

"Thorin, you can be very thick sometimes, " Balin sighed. "If Girion's arrows knocked loose the dragon's armor, then perhaps that is our key to success. If we can locate the weakness-"

"Supposing it is still there, and has not been restored."

"We could use it to our advantage."

"What exactly are you planning, Balin?"

"I am wondering if there are perhaps still some of those black arrows left? If so, we could use one to pierce the dragon in the weak spot created by Girion all those years ago."

"I doubt there are any left, and even if there were we could not fire them from a simple bow. They require a powerful wind-lance. You know that."

"Yes, I do. But it was the Dwarves who crafted those arrows in the forges of Erebor, was it not? Could we not melt them down and use them to create smaller arrows, of the same strength?"

"Possibly. But it would take a great deal of skill."

"We have many skilled laborers among our company, not the least of which is you, Thorin."

"I was not a part of making those black arrows."

"But you could do something with one, to create smaller, more manageable arrows, could you not?"

"Possibly."

"There, see? That is my plan then. To obtain a black arrow, use it to create arrows more suited to our purpose, and kill the dragon via the weak spot created by Girion."

"Balin, your plan is founded entirely upon guess. There is no proof that Girion did indeed knock loose some of the dragon's armor. There is no proof that there are black arrows in the world still, or that we would have access to them."

"But Bard will be here soon, and he is a descendent of Girion. He can tell us of the fate of the black arrows I am sure."

"It is not much of a plan, even so." Thorin said. "But it is all that we have, I think. Have you told anyone of this?"

"Legolas and Kili, who were helping to understand the basics of archery. They have both promised to hold their tongues until Bard arrives. We will present our plan at that time. Kili will, of course, inform Fili before then I have no doubt. Our boys have no secrets from one another."


	22. Chapter 22

When word came from the guards in the forest that Tauriel was returning with Bard, Thranduil, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Lucy went to the front gate to meet him.

Lucy was surprised as she watched them approach to notice that three children accompanied Bard. The eldest of them was a girl nearing womanhood. She walked beside Bard with her arm around his. Her other arm was wrapped protectively around the smallest child, another girl. On Bard's other side was a boy, who appeared to be the middle child. He was not holding onto Bard, but his eyes were wide as he took in the party at the gate.

Bard bowed stiffly when he reached the group at the gate. Tauriel introduced him. "My Lord, this is Bard of Lake-Town, the one I spoke of. These are his children, Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda."

"You are very welcome in this house," Thranduil said. "We have much we wish to discuss with you, but we will leave it for later. First, we will show you to the apartments where you will be staying. Second, we will adjourn to the east dining room to take our meal together. After that we will proceed to the council chamber."

And with that said, Thranduil turned on his heel and left. Thorin watched his retreating back with some frustration. Balin laid a hand on his arm to keep him from saying anything nasty about the rudeness of elves.

"Master Bard," Balin spoke to the new arrival, "this is Thorin Oakenshield, exiled King of Erebor, and his heirs Fili and Kili."

Something in Bard's eyes hardened at this announcement. "What are dwarves of Erebor doing in these parts?"

"Returning to their home," Thorin responded. "You will hear all about it tonight."

Tauriel and Lucy led Bard and his children to their rooms. On the walk, Tilda became fascinated with Lucy's clothing. The flowing material of the dress, so distinctly Elven, was a sharp contrast from the more practical clothing found in Lake-Town or that of the Elves that had dealings in that city, such as Tauriel. Tilda could not stop herself from reaching out a chubby hand and feeling the fabric.

"Tilda!" Sigrid grabbed her hand.

Lucy laughed. "Don't fuss, Sigrid. I don't mind." Lucy knelt beside Tilda. "Would you like a dress of you own like this?"

Tilda's eyes lit up.

"You do not have to pamper my children." Bard said tersely.

"Oh, do you think I'm flattering your children to soften you up for the council?" Lucy stood and frowned in Bard's direction. "I remember being a child, Master Bard, and admiring beautiful things that I never dreamed I could have for my own. I was blessed, however, at a tender age and was given many of those beautiful things. I want your daughter to have that same opportunity. It would be a gift for Tilda, not a strategic act to gain your favor."

Bard made no comment.

Lucy took Tilda's hand in her own and the rest of the way to the guests' rooms she spoke only to the children. Telling them about the first time she'd worn a fancy dress in Narnia and tripped over the long skirt and fell flat on her face right in front of a centaur she'd never met before. Not the greatest first impression for a new queen meeting her subjects.

"You're a queen?" Bain asked.

"I am indeed," Lucy responded. "You'll find a lot of royalty in the Woodland Realm these days. There is a great deal going on."

Lucy left Bard and his children to settle into their rooms, and went to find Legolas. She found him at his special ledge, where he was wont to go when he desired solitude. As she approached he spoke,

"Do they adore you already?"

"Who?"

"Bard's children."

"I saw no signs of adoration, nor would I want there to be any. But I think Tilda and I are going to be great friends."

Legolas laughed. "Of that I have no doubt."

Dinner was a less noisy affair than had been seen since the arrival of the Dwarves. Balin had drilled it into their thick skulls that they needed to make a good impression on Bard and that the first one who acted out of line would be beaten into shape. Dwalin was not impressed by this threat until Balin added that he would get Dis to personally punish whomever Balin deemed offensive.

Thranduil, Legolas, Bard, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, and Fili sat at a table together, with the rest of the company scattered about different tables along with several elves and also Bard's children. Lucy decided not to sit where a queen ought to sit (with the other guests of significance, at Thranduil's table) but instead sat with Bard's children. Bofur, Bilbo, and Bifur also sat with the children. Bofur entertained them with wild stories and outrageous songs, and Bilbo had his own silly tales to make them laugh as well. Bifur could not speak to them in the Common Tongue due to the axe in his head, but Sigrid took great interest in trying to pick up in the Iglishmek that he used to communicate. He was a toy maker, and was pleased to watch Tilda and Bain's eyes light up at his description of the toys that he used to make. Lucy kept an eye on Kili throughout the meal. He was not sitting at the same table that she was, and she had much to occupy her in the form of the children, but still she found time to watch him. He and Tauriel seemed to be having a heated discussion and whatever it was about, Tauriel appeared to be winning for she looked very smug.

When dinner was over, Thranduil's council was gathered once more along with the company and Bard. Bifur and Bofur offered to sit out of this council meeting to entertain Bard's children. Bard was somewhat wary of this. He wasn't sure yet if he trusted these dwarves. But he agreed to let them go with Bifur and Bofur and so the adults got down to their business.

"Most of us here already know the tale of the Dwarves and their purpose here," Thranduil began. "However, Master Bard does not. And so we will begin by filling him in on those details. Master Oakenshield and his company traveled to this part of the world from their home in Ered Luin with the intent of killing the dragon in Erebor and restoring their people to their lost kingdom."

"That is a most foolish scheme indeed," Bard said. "How do plan to kill the dragon? And if you do not kill the dragon, you will loose him on the world and destroy us all."

"These things have been considered," Thranduil said. "I also believed this plan to be folly when it was first put before me. Even now, I do not see much wisdom in it. But I cannot deny the Dwarves the right to their own kingdom."

"Does the fate of those who would suffer should the Dwarves fail not give you some right to deny them?" Bard asked.

"These things have been considered," Thranduil repeated. "The Dwarves have expressed great concern for your people and the destruction the dragon might cause should he leave Erebor in anger. Thorin, perhaps you would explain to Master Bard?"

"Our intention," Thorin stated, "Is to bring your people here to the Woodland Realm. We have already obtained the approval and cooperation of King Thranduil in this. Your people would be safer here should the dragon leave Erebor. You property could still be damaged, and for that we would offer restitution, should it come to that. Our hope, however, is that we will succeed in killing the dragon and no property will be destroyed."

Bard was thoughtful. "This is a good plan. But why speak to me? The Master of Lake-Town should be the spokesperson for the people."

"We considered that," Thranduil said. "But we felt it would be wiser to come to you. You are not without your own honor, being the descendent of Girion Lord of Dale."

"I have never taken advantage of my heritage," Bard said. "I do not claim to be a leader of men."

"No, but your right to leadership is still valid," Thranduil replied. "We also felt it would be wiser to speak to you first because you are an honorable man. The same cannot said for the Master of Lake-Town."

"I will not dispute that."

"We request your assistance in spreading the news of our plan among your people and gaining their approval of it." Thorin said. "But tactfully, so that the Master is not aware that things are happening behind his back and will not take offense."

Bard thought about that. "I can see the wisdom of not offending the Master. And to gain the approval of the people it would probably be best not to work through the Master himself."

"And that is why we came to you." Balin stated.

"I see the merit in this scheme," Bard said. "But why should I agree to help you? You are planning to wake a dragon and in the event that you fail to kill him, destroy the homes of my people."

"Then let us hope that we do indeed kill him." Lucy said.

"Do you have a plan for killing the dragon?" Bard asked.

"We have an idea." Thorin said. "And it also involves you."

"What is your idea?" Thranduil asked, genuinely curious as he had not heard of any real plan yet.

"It is said in many tales that Girion pierced the dragon's scales with the black arrows made by the Dwarves of Erebor," Thorin said. "We believe that some of Smaug's scales have been damaged or knocked loose. Our hope is that there is still one or more of the black arrows left. We hope to use them to kill the dragon from the already damaged part of his armor. We would use the black arrows to create smaller arrows, that do not require a wind-lance. Since you are Girion's heir we assumed that if any black arrows still exist, you would know where to find them."

"Your plan is riding on the hope that Girion did actually knock loose some scales of dragon's, which is only a tale. There is no proof." Bard said.

"But at least it is a plan," Bilbo said, "And with much more chance of succeeding than most others that have been discussed recently."

"But if you fail," Bard said, "What then?"

Silence met his question.

Bard shook his head. "This is folly, from start to finish."

"Do you have a better idea?" Thorin asked.

"Or perhaps the more appropriate question," Thranduil added, "is will you help us? It is foolish, I agree. But it is the Dwarves home, so we cannot stand in their way. It would be wisest to assist them in every way possible to insure their success so that your people would be in less danger than if you left the Dwarves to their own devices."

"I will have to think this over," Bard said.

"Of course," Thranduil agreed. "You can give us your answer tomorrow. We will have another council meeting in the morning."

"Before we break up this meeting," Balin interjected, "It would be helpful to know if there is in fact a black arrow in existence."

Bard nodded. "I do have one."

And that was that. The company returned to their rooms, Bard fetched his children and returned to his room, Thranduil went to his library to think over Thorin's proposed plan, and Lucy and Legolas went to the ledge to talk it over.

"You knew of this plan." Lucy crossed her arms as she sat down beside her friend. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Why did not Thorin tell you?"

"I don't know. You were both being very secretive, but I don't see why."

"I am not sure why the Dwarves insisted on silence either. But I did promise them not to say a word."

"Do you think it would work, Legolas?"

"I think, as Bilbo said, it has more chance of success than any other plan that has been proposed."

"Depending on how large the damaged portion of his armor is, and whether he is still or mobile, it might take an impressive archer indeed who could actually kill the dragon."

"You will be there." Legolas said.

"Would you come with us, mellon nin? You are a better archer than I am."

"I had not considered such an idea...but I am not opposed to it."

"Oh good. I would feel much better if you were the one who had to kill the dragon."

"Ah, no pressure on me then." Legolas laughed. "All of Bard's anger will be directed to me if I am tasked to kill the dragon."

"We could take other archers too." Lucy said. "Tauriel for one. In fact, depending on how many arrows the Dwarves are able to make from the black arrow, we could have a whole team of archers prepared to kill Smaug."

"That is not a bad idea, Lucy."


	23. Chapter 23

After speaking with Legolas, Lucy went in search of Thorin. He was in his room, glowering at the fire.

"Now what in Middle-Earth did that fire do to deserve such a glare?"

Thorin looked up, and his frown eased into a smile. "Lucy."

Lucy seated herself on the floor beside his chair. "Why didn't you tell me about your plan?"

"I saw no need to speak to anyone about it. Everyone was going to learn, and did learn, during the council meeting. I figured that was enough."

"Did you not trust us, Thorin?"

"It was not a trust issue, Lucy. I simply did not consider it. The thought of telling you, or any other member of the company, hardly crossed my mind."

"You are as self-sufficient as ever, I see."

"I did not mean to offend, Lucy."

"I am not really offended; just curious."

"You are sure?"

"Of course. I have an idea of my own that I'd like to share with you."

"And what idea is this?"

"I want to bring some elves with us, to the Lonely Mountain."

Thorin frowned. "Why?"

"Because they are the greatest archers you will ever find. If we expect to kill the dragon via archery, it would be wise to make use of all our resources."

"That does make sense, however I might wish to argue."

"I was thinking we could take Legolas and Tauriel with us, and maybe some others too. Whomever Legolas thinks is the greatest archers."

"That is not a bad plan, Lucy. We will bring this idea before Thranduil at the council tomorrow."

"Do you think Bard is going to cooperate? Will he help us get the people of Lake-Town to come here?"

"I do not know, Lucy, but I see no real reason why he would not. This was a very good scheme of yours, saving the people of Lake-Town. You have made it possible for my people to have strong--relatively speaking--allies among the Elves, and when we help the men of Lake-Town that will insure they are our friends as well. When I reestablish my kingdom I will not have to worry about rocky relationship with neighboring kingdoms."

"I did not suggest we help the men of Lake-Town for a diplomatic reason, Thorin. What a calculating mind you have! I wanted to help them because I want them safe. Because there are women and children that could die if they aren't offered santuary. People could get hurt, and I can't stand for that."

"And now I have upset you again. That is unfortunately a habit of mine."

"I'm not truly upset, Thorin. I just wanted to clarify that my suggestion of helping the men of Lake-Town did not proceed from any political thought process."

"It was merely your kind and generous nature. I do understand that, Lucy. But still, there are diplomatic and political gains to be had from your idea. No, don't frown at me like that. I'm a King, I must take these things into consideration."

"And I am a Queen, and I'm sure when I ruled Narnia I was never so calculating and cold."

"Cold?"

"Let me see....should I save the humans that could die? Well, if I can gain something from it, absolutely."

Thorin shook his head. "That is not what I am like."

"Is that not what you just said?"

"Well it sounds much worse the way you put it."

"Good. You need to understand what you sound like sometimes, so you can begin to fix it."

"Fix what?"

"Your attitude toward other races, your calculating mind that only thinks in terms of what you can gain, your temper....all the other things you need to work on..."

"You are compiling a list." Thorin commented dryly.

"Of course. Someone needs to keep track of you."

"Balin does a fairly decent job of that, I should think."

"He does keep track of you, but he also tolerates you. I'm warning you now, there will be no toleration from me. If I see a problem, I'm going to make you fix it. I won't just come along behind and clean up your messes like Balin does."

"Warning acknowledged. Mercy, Lucy, I am going to have to keep two eyes on you at all times, aren't I?"

"That is completely possible. It will be good for you though. I'll make sure you are the best that you can possibly be."

"And I will be grateful for that, always."


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy awoke early the next morning, and made her way down to the kitchen as she had been wont to do in days gone by. All was quiet throughout Thranduil's halls, but there were a few elves up and about. Aewnith was working in the kitchen when Lucy entered.

"Good morning, Lucy. Can you get you anything?"

"No, thank you, Aewnith. I'm not really hungry. I just....came here for old times' sake I suppose."

Aewnith paused what she was doing and sighed. "Erthor."

"Indeed. It feels like only yesterday that I first met you, both of you, do you remember? It was here, in the kitchen."

"I remember. He gave you an apple while we made you some breakfast. But then he stopped working to listen to you tell your stories, and I had to finish alone."

"And then he started using titles, saying 'O Queen' and the like whenever he spoke to me, do you remember?"

"Yes, Lucy, I remember."

"He was the one who first started teaching me to read and write Sindarin." Lucy sighed. "He was so full of life, so joyful..."

Aewnith sat down at one of the tables in the kitchen, resting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. "He was the brightest soul in our kingdom."

Lucy sat on top of the table beside Aewnith. "Do you remember the dwarf Frerin?"

"He was one of the princes of Erebor. My brother was fond of him."

"Yes, they were good friends, weren't they?" Lucy closed her eyes. "They were both so loving and mischevious and kind and...perfect. Do you miss Erthor, Aewnith?"

"Every day."

"So do I. I wish..."

"Lucy," Aewnith chided. "Too many years have passed for you to indulge in 'what if'. He is gone, and we have moved on."

"Moved on, yes. But we'll never forget."

In a few hours time the company, Bard, and Thranduil's council had gathered once more. Lucy was quiet, and both Thorin and Legolas wondered what was causing the unexplainable tears in her eyes. They were not there long, but both Thorin and Legolas had noticed them.

"If everyone will settle down," Thranduil began, "Perhaps we can begin. I believe I speak for us all when I say the most pressing order of business is Bard's answer to our question. Will you help us?"

Bard sighed. "I do not like the idea of waking the dragon. I do not believe your plan has a great chance of success. However, as I have no authority to stop you I will, as Thranduil put it yesterday, insure your success rather than leave you to your own devices. I do have a black arrow, and I will give it to the Dwarves. I will also assist in getting my people to agree to take sanctuary here in the Woodland Realm while the Dwarves complete their quest. It is a generous offer of Thranduil to let us stay, and I am not unaware of that."

Thranduil bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you for agreeing to help," Balin said. "That is more appreciated. You cooperation will go a long way in making sure we do indeed succeed."

"You must return to Lake-Town," Thranduil said. "I will send some of my people, and I would suggest Thorin send some of his, to aid you in convincing your people to come, dealing with the Master, and bringing your people here."

Thorin nodded. "Of course."

"While they are in Lake-Town they can acquire the black arrow and bring it here. Our forges may not be equal to those in Erebor, but they will have to suffice. Is there anything else that needs discussing?"

Thorin waited for Lucy to pipe up with her idea, but she remained silent so he brought it up himself. "We had an idea, Thranduil."

"What is this idea?" Thranduil asked.

"Lucy suggested that when we do march on Erebor, we take some Elves with us. You are masterful archers, most of you, and would have more chance of killing the dragon than my people."

Thranduil thought about this. "That is not an unfavorable plan. Who might you suggest?"

"Your son, if he would be willing, and anyone you would deem equal to the task of killing Smaug."

Thranduil nodded. "I will give some serious thought to whom I should send with you. In the meantime, we must begin preparations for sending the party, whomever it may consist of, to Lake-Town to retrieve the black arrow and the people of the city."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue enclosed in asterisks (*) is spoken in Sindarin

As the meeting broke up, Lucy filed out of the room with the rest of the company intending to go to her room. But she changed direction when Legolas spoke quietly at her side, 

" ***** Walk with me ***** "

They made their way through the halls of the palace to Legolas' special ledge.

"Did you need something, Legolas?" Lucy asked when they had reached their destination.

"Only to be certain that you are alright."

"Alright? What do you mean?"

"You were crying, Calad. Why?"

Lucy wrapped her arms around her torso. "I talked with Aewnith this morning...I was remembering Erthor. I do not know why my thoughts are dwelling on him today but I cannot shake this melancholy feeling."

Legolas put his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "You were good friends, Lucy, and you loved him dearly. There is no shame in grieving him."

"I know, but it has been so long and this emotion feels so sudden, so unexpected."

"You have not been back in the Woodland Realm since the time of his death. You followed the Dwarves and your life was busy with other things. And since you have returned, there has been much to do and to discuss. It is only now that things are settling down that your heart and mind are remembering how things were when last you were here. I do not think this is as unexpected as you do."

"You may be right."

Later in the day Bard, Thorin, Balin, and Lucy met in a study adjoining Thorin's room to discuss the trip to Lake-Town.

"I do not think your entire company should come," Bard said. "We need not overwhelm the town or do anything to excite the Master's attention."

"I agree," Thorin replied. "I was thinking I would accompany you, with Balin, Lucy, and Bilbo."

Bard nodded, "I have no objection to that. King Thranduil has agreed to send Tauriel back with us should we need her assistance."

"Legolas will come," Lucy said.

"Will he?" Thorin asked.

"Of course he will. I'll ask him to."

Preparations were soon completed, and Bard, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Lucy, Tauriel, and Legolas set out for Lake-Town. Bard left his children in the Woodland Realm in the care of Bifur and Bofur, whom he was slowly coming to trust.

As they walked along the path away from Thranduil's halls Lucy found herself humming, with a slight spring in her step.

"What is the cause of this joy?" Bilbo asked.

"I don't know, Bilbo. It's just that I haven't been anywhere new in a while. This will be my first visit to Lake-Town."

"It is not as exciting a place as many you have seen in your travels, I'm sure," Bard said.

"But it is still new," Lucy insisted.

Tauriel jumped into the trees beside the path and traveled beside her companions from there. "I have missed this, Lucy."

"What?"

"Your infectious joy. Our kingdom was a haven of light while you were here. Before your arrival and after your departure we seemed forever doomed to gloom."

"You are being overly dramatic," Lucy laughed. "This kingdom was never full of gloom!"

"Not while you were around," Legolas said. "Though there have been days in the past that were not the most cheerful."

Lucy's heightened spirits did not diminish throughout their journey and seemed only to grow as they boarded the ferry that would take them across the river, and then as they walked beside the lake drawing near to the town itself.

"This is such a lovely spot!" Lucy said cheerfully. "You can see the Mountain from here. And look how the sunrise is reflected on the lake! It is simply glorious!"

"The sunrise may be a pleasant thing," Bard said, "But the shadow of the Mountain is not."

"What is so bad about the Mountain?" Bilbo asked.

Bard looked at him silently for a moment, weighing his words carefully. "There is a dragon inside that mountian, master hobbit. A dragon that has come out in the past and terrorized the people of Lake-Town. We live ever in the fear of that shadow."

"But not for long!" Lucy piped up. "The dragon will be dead and gone and the Mountain will be a place of light rather than fear."

"Have you always been so eternally optimistic," Bard asked with an indulgent smile.

"You have no idea," Thorin dryly replied.

When they finally entered the city, Bard led them straight to his home.

"There are some respectable families that I know," he said, "whom I would speak to first. I will bring them here and we can discuss our plans. They will, I hope, be a great help in spreading the offer of Thranduil's generosity to the people and impressing upon them the correctness and sanity of the offer. When we have the people in agreement, we can take the offer to the Master. Thorin and Legolas should be the ones to deliver that message. But it can wait for another day. First we must speak to the people."


	26. Chapter 26

Bard was not gone long. When he returned, he brought with him two men and one woman. One of the men was quite elderly, the other hardly older than Bard himself. The woman appeared to be somewhat middle-aged.

Bard led the whole group into a sitting room of sorts, and then introduced everyone.

"This is Master Geir, a close friend of mine," Bard indicated the younger of the two men, "and this is Master Halvor whose grandfather was a boy when the dragon first came. Halvor is the only person left in Lake-Town that can claim to remember speaking to a witness of Smaug's first fury. He is also one of few who remember well when Smaug attacked us sixty years ago. And this," Bard placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, "Is the woman who cared for me after the death of my own mother. Mistress Dagmar."

Bard then indicated his other guests with a sweeping gesture, "And these, my unlikely companions, are Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Tauriel the Captain of the Guard of the Woodland Realm, Thorin Oakenshield, exiled King of Erebor, Balin his consort, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, and Lucy Pevensie of..." Bard paused, seeming unsure of where Lucy was actually from. The Elves claimed her, certainly, but so did the Dwarves.

Thorin saved him the trouble of finding an appropriate description of where Lucy was from. "Lucy is the Queen of Narnia, a country you perhaps have not heard of but that is quite as worthy of notice as any in Middle-Earth."

Lucy shook her head. "You couldn't just say I was a friend of the family, could you?"

Master Halvor bowed to the various royal personages before him. "It is a great honor to have you here in Lake-Town, all of you. But it is also curious. What would bring so many members of different royal houses to our humble town?"

"You promised us a story, Bard," Mistress Dagmar said.

"I did," Bard responded, "But perhaps this story is best heard coming from Thorin."

Thorin nodded in acquiesence and then began. "I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, exiled King of Erebor. I was alive when Smaug first took Erebor from my people. I witnessed the pain and destruction of my people, and I spent many years building them back up. I have now decided that it is time to reclaim that which was taken from us. To this end, I gathered a company of loyal persons and traveled with the plan of killing Smaug and bringing my people home. In the Woodland Realm many things were discussed to this aim, not the least of which was the damage Smaug could cause to your people here if he came out of the Mountain in anger once more. Therefore, we have agreed among us that your people be offered sanctuary in the Woodland Realm while I and my companions endeavor to rid the East of the poison of the Dragon that dwells in our Mountain."

"That was a lot of words to say, simply, we're going to try to kill the dragon and don't want to risk hurting anyone in the process," Bilbo piped up.

"I assume there has already been much discussion of the foolishness of such a plan," Master Geir said.

Thorin decided that when Bard introduced Geir as a close friend, he wasn't kidding. The two men obviously thought very much alike.

"There has been more discussion on that topic than needs to be recounted here," Lucy said. "Despite all protests, Bard has actually agreed to help us. He's going to help us kill a dragon, and he's going to help us convince your people to move to the Woodland Realm for their own safety."

"And that is why I brought you here as well," Bard said. "I look for your help in convincing our people that this is a good plan. Many will not like the idea of moving, or will not see any real need. And then there is the Master..."

"Speaking of him..." Master Halvor sighed. "Bard, you realize, do you not, that he can hardly be ignorant of the fact the Prince Legolas is here. It is also equally evident that he will have heard reports of the other odd guests that you have and he will be curious. Then there is the matter of you being invited to the Woodland Realm at all...As a visiting ambassador of a neighboring land, the Elven Prince ought to visit the Master at once."

"I had planned to do so," Legolas said. "Yet I am still unsure how much of our plan we wish to disclose to the Master before we have convinced your people of it."

"Are you married, Master Geir?" Lucy asked.

Everyone in the room turned to her in surprise and confusion.

"Is that relevant to our current discussion, Lucy?" Thorin asked with amusement.

"Of course it is," Lucy laughed. "But you have not answered my question, Master Geir."

"Yes, I am married," Master Geir replied.

"And do you have children?"

Tauriel suddenly caught on to Lucy's scheme and stepped forward. "I have made several young friends in my many visits here, Lucy. If you will excuse me, I will go and look for them now."

Tauriel left before anyone could say anything.

"What exactly do children have to do with our purpose?" Bard asked.

"They are the surest way of spreading our news," Lucy said, "and the swiftest as well. You and I, Bard, as well as Master Geir, Master Halvor, Mistress Dagmar and Balin can spread out and speak to as many people as we can. The children we can hopefully obtain will spread the news faster and farther than we, even as we go about our business. Legolas, Thorin, and Bilbo can go and visit the Master while we are busy. We'll get everyone gathered up in the square and Legolas can bring the Master there. We'll tell the Master our plan in front of all the people, most of whom will already know it and hopefully have agreed to it. When the people are obviously in our favor, the Master, I imagine, will have trouble declining the offer of sanctuary."

There was a moment of silence, before Bard agreed to Lucy's idea. "I should have brought Tilda. No one who heard the plan from her lips would have any argument with it."

"I do think this is the best course of action," Master Geir said. "I will go home at once and set my children about their work."

"Take the east side of town," Bard said, "as that is closest to where you live. Halvor and I can take north, Lucy and Tauriel the west, and Dagmar and Balin the south. The children can go where they like as long as the news is spread quickly."

Legolas sighed. "I suppose that is my cue to go visit the oh so wonderful Master of Lake-Town."

"Come along, Thorin," Bilbo said cheerfully. "We can't let Legolas have all the fun."

"I'd much rather not," Thorin grumbled.

"But you don't have a choice," Lucy said. "You are a King. The Master may very well be offended if you don't go and visit him."

"Well you are a queen," Thorin replied. "Shouldn't that be taken into account?"

"A queen of a country not in this world," Lucy responded. "It hardly counts."

"It counts in my book."

"Do stop complaining and be a good boy," Lucy teased. "Balin, I've changed my mind. You aren't going to help spread the news. You're going to do what you were always meant to do. Look after Thorin and make sure he behaves."

"That is probably a wise course of action," Balin said.

Thorin tried to declare that he needed no looking after, but Balin, Lucy, and Bilbo simply laughed at him.


	27. Chapter 27

Lucy was right in believing the news would be spread rapidly with the help of the youth of Lake-Town. They had been about their work for an hour or more when there suddenly appeared to be no one left who hadn't heard of their scheme.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Master Geir said. He had met up with Tauriel and Lucy and they were heading toward the square in the center of Lake-Town with the rest of the city's inhabitants.

"Not everyone agreed to our plan," Lucy sighed.

"And there were many who argued long and fiercly before giving in," Tauriel added. "Yet I do believe that the majority of the people are in agreement with us."

Geir's three children could soon be seen running through the crowded streets to meet them.

"Da!" the eldest of them, a boy of no more than twelve or thirteen, stopped before his father, breathless from running.

"You have played your part well, Even. As have you, Gunnar and Inge." His latter statement was directed to his younger son and daughter, who appeared to be about nine or ten and six or seven respectively.

Gunnar turned to his father's companions and his eyes widened slightly. "You're an Elf."

"That I am," Tauriel replied with some amusement. "and you are a human, as far as I can tell."

Gunnar giggled. "I'm Gunnar."

"I am Tauriel, Master Gunnar. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. This is my young friend, Lucy."

Even gasped.

"What is the matter, son?" Master Geir asked.

"Lucy...as in, the Lucy from the stories."

"What stories might those be, Even?" his father asked.

"The stories Master Halvor tells, of the fall of Erebor and Dale."

"I have not listened to many of his stories," Master Geir admitted.

"He talked about a Lucy!" Inge finally spoke up, speaking softly but adamantly. 

"I am likely the Lucy of his tales," Lucy said, "Unless there is another Lucy wandering Middle-Earth whom I have not met yet."

"You were alive when Erebor fell?" Master Geir asked with great surprise. "But you could hardly be more than twenty years old."

"I see the stories of my travels between worlds that seem to widely spread throughout Middle-Earth have not reached the ears of Lake-Town yet. To be strictly accurate, Master Geir, I am fourty-nine years old."

"How is that possible?"

"It is a long story," Lucy laughed.

"You were there," Even said breathlessly. "You saw Dale in its glory, and lived in Erebor."

"Yes, I did."

"and you tried to kill the dragon all by yourself!" Inge added.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Why is that always the first thing people remember about me?"

"It was quite your shining moment," Tauriel said.

Lucy swatted at her arm, but Tauriel lightly stepped aside and Lucy's swing did not hit its mark.

Soon everyone was gathered in the square, and in a few moments the Master could be seen exiting his home, more of a palace of sorts, with Legolas, Thorin, Bilbo and Balin following him.

He stopped at the steps and looked down on his people. "Who summoned you here? And why was I not informed? Is this a riot? A coup?"

"Did we not just inform you that your people were gathering?" Bilbo asked. "Is your memory really so bad? I could have sworn we told you only, oh, let me see...three minutes past."

The Master turned toward Bilbo with an angered expression but Bilbo blithely ignored him.

"I won't have you, guests though you may be, rudely telling me I have a wretched memory. And I won't have you making decisions for my people without my consent. I'm the ruler here, not you! Whatever it is you want, I will _not_  be happy to give it."

"We have been speaking to you, Master of Lake-Town," Legolas now spoke, "of the Dwarves' plan to reclaim their homeland. You saw fit while indoors to agree to help them in their scheme in return for their favor when once Erebor is established. Do you now revoke that promise in front of your people."

"No! Of course not. I plan to aid King Thorin in whatever he needs to reclaim his Kingdom and get his forges working again to create riches...and to have a home for his people, of course."

"I have a proposition," Legolas said calmly, laying a hand on Thorin's shoulder even as Balin placed a hand on the Dwarf King's arm to hold his temper in check. "When the Dwarves enter their Mountain, they are likely to wake a sleeping dragon. Much damage could come of this. However, they intend to kill him. If this should fail, then the dragon would be unleashed upon you and your people."

The Master rubbed his hands together nervously. "That would not be good, not good at all. But of course I have every faith that the Dwarves will not fail."

"But what if they do?" Someone cried out from the crowd. "What if the Dragon is loosed upon us? What will we do?"

"Well...I am sure that won't happen." The Master said. "There's no need to fret. And just think of all the wonderful things we can gain...er...be given by the Dwarves when once they have their Kingdom back!"

"It is likely that the dragon will indeed bring wrath upon your city," Legolas said.

"Do you intend to preach gloom to my people?" the Master asked irritably.

"No. I intend to impress upon you the dangers of the Dwarves' mission and what could happen to your people should they fail."

"I have faith in Thorin. Why don't you, you who claim to be his friend? Why do you doubt him so? It is ever the way with Elves."

Tauriel tensed, and Lucy laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Easy, mellon." she whispered. "Don't do anything rash."

"My father has sent me here to offer you a solution to the dangerous situation you find yourself in."

"I don't think it is so very dangerous! And that is just like Elves, to patronize me and my people and offer solutions for our problems thinking we cannot take care of ourselves."

Legolas was silent a moment, waiting for the Master to calm down and to pay full attention to what he was going to say. "If Smaug were to attack your city now, your people would die. You would die. My father and I see no reason for such tragedy. Therefore, we are offering our Kingdom as a safe haven for all who wish to avoid the Dragon's wrath should the Dwarves fail in the quest to kill him."

"Oh, really?" The Master asked. "You'd take my people to your Kingdom? What double crossing schemes are you hiding up your sleeves, Elf?"

"Let us go to the Woodland Realm!" Mistress Dagmar shouted from the crowd. 

"Let us be safe from the Dragon's Wrath!" Master Halvor called.

Soon most of the square was filled with pleas for the Master to agree to Legolas' proposal. There was little he could do but say yes. 

"Very well...any who wish it can go to the Woodland Realm. I, for one, have complete faith in King Thorin and I will wait right here for his return."


	28. Chapter 28

After the Master's announcement that he would be waiting right there, presumably right on the steps where he was currently standing, for Thorin's return, Thorin could no longer contain himself and had let out a snide comment about staying in one spot for more than a few minutes. Was it even physically possible for a man to accomplish such a feat, let alone for however many weeks Thorin's return might take?

There was a brief general uproar at this, most of the crowd laughing and a few taking offense. Legolas soon had everyone under control once more, and with the help of Tauriel, was soon directing the preparations for moving. It took several days to pack up the belongings of all of Lake-Town. Tauriel did her best to encourage the women NOT to take their entire households with them. There would hardly be space in the Woodland Realm, not to mention how slow it make the traveling.

"You are having some trouble with these housewives, I see." Lucy laughed as Tauriel rolled her eyes at the retreating back of a particularly stubborn woman.

"Indeed I am. I need something to take my mind off of absurd humans. I wish Kili were here. He would lighten my spirits."

Lucy studied her friend curiously. "Do you love him, Tauriel?"

Tauriel laughed. "I have hardly known him more than one month, Lucy! Hardly enough time to declare immortal love for him. I have come to care for him very deeply. He amuses me, and yet he can be very serious and I have grown to value his opinion on serious matters. But do I love him? No. Nor should I. Elves and Dwarves are not meant to marry."

"Says who?"

"Says the fact that we are very different races. Says the fact that our two races have had a great deal of enmity between them since our early days. Says the fact the Legolas would have a heart attack and King Thranduil would likely disown me."

"No he wouldn't."

"He would not disown you, Lucy. But one of his elves, marrying a dwarf? It would not go over well. He will not be pleased with your wedding of course,  but he has had some time to become resigned to it."

"My wedding?" Lucy asked surprised.

Tauriel laughed. "If you are not aware of it yourself I shall not be the one to inform you."

After two days of chaotic packing throughout the city, Lucy was exhausted. It had been less work helping the Dwarves and other creatures move out of the deep woods of Narnia to more suitable homes after the War of Deliverance had been won. Sitting down on the steps outside of Bard's house, where she and her companions had been staying for the last few days, Lucy pulled her dagger from her belt and stared at it, without really seeing it. Her thumb caressed the golden lion's head on the handle.

  _"Why the long face?"_

_Lucy looked up to see Trumpkin plopping down beside her on the steps leading to the great hall in Caspian's castle. "I was just thinking."_

_"About what, my dear little friend?"_

_"We'll be leaving soon."_

_"Will you?" Trumpkin asked surprised._

_"Well...I don't know. But our work is done, so I assume so."_

_"You stayed in Narnia many years on your previous visit. Why should this one be any different?"_

_"Because we had things to do. We had to reestablish Narnia after one hundred years of chaos and hardship."_

_"And now there is Narnia again coming out of a long period of chaos and harships, only now it has been one thousand years. There is still work for you to do, Lucy."_

_"But that's what Caspian is for. I don't think we'll be staying much longer. I want to stay, but somehow I doubt that we will."_

_"Then, in the case that you do leave soon, we will pray for a speedy return. I have heard from Edmund that you were only gone for one year previously."_

_"One year of my world, Trumpkin. But you've already said, it's been one thousand years in Narnia. You'd be dead if I came back a thousand years from now."_

_"But you would find a new dwarf to share your sorrows and joys with."_

_"No dwarven friendship shall ever mean as much to me as yours,_  dear little friend." _Lucy leaned over and laid her head on Trumpkin's shoulder. "I do hope I don't have to leave for a long time yet."_  
  
"What is this frown?" Legolas asked, seating himself beside Lucy on the steps leading to Bard's home.

"I was thinking."

"About what, Calad?"

"About Trumpkin."

"Your dwarf friend from Narnia?"

"Yes. Did I tell you that Eustace has gone back to Narnia? He and our friend Jill went after our return from Middle-Earth. He met Trumpkin..."

"And?"

"And he's old, apparently, and crotchety...and very deaf." Lucy giggled. "Actually, listening to Eustace and Jill's account of his deafness is quite amusing."

"You miss him."

"Yes, I do. I desperately wish I could return to Narnia, but I know I never shall. Aslan made that clear. And now I wonder why I ever let myself love Middle-Earth, for my fate shall likely be the same. Every time I come here, so many years will have passed and so many that I loved will be dead. And then, eventually, I'll stop coming and this world will move on without me."

"I very much doubt you will be leaving Middle-Earth never to return, Lucy."

"I didn't think I'd leave Narnia forever either. I wish...I wish I would not allow myself to become so attached to things that do not last. I think, at last, I do understand Susan."

Something like understanding seeped into Legolas' expression.

"And I begin to worry, who will be left if I leave and come back again? It was two hundred years this last time..."

"It was less than that, Lucy."

Lucy sighed. "It was close enough. If I should leave and return to find out that nearly two hundred years have passed....Thorin will be dead by then! and Kili will be old, very old..."

"You should not dwell on such thoughts, Lucy. I begin to understand now why my father so easily allowed you into his heart. You understand him. He has blocked off his kingdom and refused to interact with the world outside our realm if he can help for the very reasons you state. Fear of loving something or someone that will only fade so very quickly from this life. Yet he has let you in to his inner circle. This may stem from the fact that he feels there is little to fear in losing you. You obtained an immortality all your own in your travels between worlds. Should you live here til old age, even to the brink of death, and then return to your world you will be but twenty years old again."

"I suppose. But eventually I will die, Legolas. And even before that I may be taken from this world and never allowed to return."

"In which case you ought to cherish every moment, rather than fear them. Having once loved and lost is better than not loving at all."

Lucy lay her head upon Legolas' shoulder. "You may be right. But I still fear coming back to Middle-Earth to find all that I love gone forever."

"You would not lose all that you love, Little Lucy. I am not going anywhere, I promise you."

Lucy sighed, somewhat in lingering sadness and somewhat in contentment. "That is comforting, mellon nin."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not well versed in Dwarven Culture, so if anyone has anything to add about the last conversation with Tauriel in this chapter, I am all ears.

Packing continued for several days, for those wise enough to accept the offer of sanctuary. The Master and several of his cronies were still stubborn enough to resist any offers of help and insist on staying in Lake-Town.

As the long train of men, women, and children finally set out Lucy let out a sigh of relief. 

"They'll be safe," she spoke quietly, almost to herself.

"We are very grateful for your friends' generosity," Master Geir said. He was walking nearby, with his three children in tow. "I know I was not very gracious at first. But having my children under a safe roof when the Dragon comes out of the Mountain will be a relief."

" _If_ the dragon comes out," Lucy corrected.

"But...won't he attack the Woodland Realm too?" Even asked.

"It is likely," Thorin said, coming up behind the group. "But then the forest would be all that was damaged. You will be quite safe within Thranduil's Halls."

"And we do not expect to fail," Lucy said. "Smaug _will_  be killed."

"Lucy, I needed to speak with you," Thorin said, "The removal from Lake-Town will be slow with all their possessions, the children, and the elderly. We need to get back to the Woodland Realm in a hurry so that we can begin all our preparations for our trip to Erebor. We only have a month and a half or so before Durin's Day. Legolas is willing to lead the procession while the rest of our company moves more quickly."

"Okay."

"Balin, Bilbo, and Tauriel are waiting for us at the head of the procession."

Thorin obtained the black arrow from Bard, and then Lucy and her friends made their way as quicly as possible downt the road to the Woodland Realm. In just over a week, they had arrived.

Thranduil met them at the gate. "Na vedui! Have the people of Lake-Town agreed to take refuge in my kingdom? We have been busy preparing an entire wing for our guests."

"They are coming, hir nin Thranduil," Tauriel said. "They travel more slowly."

"We returned in a hurry because we do not have a lot of time before we must leave for Erebor." Lucy said.

"There is much to be done," Thorin added.

Tauriel went to check on the members of her guard, particularly Hadron, whom she'd left in charge in her absence. Thorin, Lucy, Balin, and Bilbo went in search of the rest of the company.

It took some searching to find them. Eventually, they heard coarse shouting and followed it until they reached the training grounds. Dwalin was roughly barking orders to Fili, Kili, and Gloin as they went through some exercises.

Kili was the first to notice their visitors. "Uncle! Lucy! Bilbo! You've returned."

"Thank you for noticing my presence as well," Balin said dryly.

Kili impusively gave Lucy a hug while he said to Balin, "I noticed you...just didn't care to comment."

"Where is everyone?" Thorin asked.

"Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur are entertaining Bard's children," Fili said. "I am not entirely sure where they've got off to now."

"The Ri brothers have kept to themselves the last few days," Dwalin said "Ori came down with a fever, and though Oin and his newfound Elf friends had him right as rain in no time, Dori and Nori have been overly protective as usual and won't let him out of his room."

Thorin sighed. "I suppose I'll have to deal with that later. Right now, I need to be shown to a forge so that we can get the black arrow made into smaller ones. I'm not sure how many we will be able to make...but I'll try to get as many as possible."

"How many archers will we have on our expedition?" Kili asked.

"Well you for one," Bilbo said, "and Lucy of course."

"Legolas will be going," Lucy said, "And Tauriel. Bard might also accompany us."

"That's five," Thorin said. "I'm not sure I'll get five arrows out of this one. But I'll do my best."

"You should rest before you go down to the forge," Lucy said, "We've been traveling for a while, Thorin, and before that we were dealing with stressful diplomatic situations-"

"I dealt with the diplomatic stressful situation...you just wandered the town getting to know the locals."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, the point being you're far more tired than you'll admit. So go to bed for a few hours. We'll have dinner with the company, free Ori from his prison, and then you can go work."

Thorin was reluctant to agree to this plan. He wanted to get everything done as quickly as possible so he didn't have to think about it anymore. But Lucy was firm, and with Balin's assistence, convinced him to rest.

When dinner was over, Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Bain went to the forge that the Elves offered for their use. Bain wanted to see the black arrow, which he'd not seen before, and was interested in the Dwarves' work as well.

Lucy went in search of Tauriel. She found her in the armory, inspecting some weapons. "Tauriel, we need to talk."

"What is on your mind, Lucy?"

"That comment you made, while we were in Lake-Town..."

"Which comment, Lucy? I do not remember saying anything of lasting significance."

"About my wedding?"

"Ah...that."

"What did you mean, Tauriel? I'm not getting married."

Tauriel sighed. "I should not have spoken of it. It was an error of judgement."

"But you did speak of it, so now I demand to know what you meant."

"It was just something that Kili and I had been discussing."

"Kili!"

"Yes."

"What were you discussing?"

"The likelihood of you getting married in the near future. Kili expects it to happen as soon as Erebor is retaken, but I suggested that you would wait until things had calmed down. There will be plenty to do in Erebor after the Dragon is killed. It will be some time before things have settled."

Lucy was silent, trying to take in what her friend was saying.

"Kili and I actually have a bet going, Lucy. So I would greatly appreciate it if you waited til things were settled down."

"You...have a bet?"

"Yes. We, Kili and I, disagree on how soon you will get married."

"But...I'm not getting married."

Tauriel studied her friend. "Are you not?"

"No. Who exactly do you and Kili think...oh. Thorin. You think I'm going to marry Thorin."

"We are both of us convinced of this. Many others in your company agree. As do Thranduil and Legolas."

"But we're not...I'm not...we never..."

Tauriel raised her eyebrows. "You never what, Lucy?"

"Dwarves only have one love."

"Yes, and Kili and many others in your company believe that you _are_  Thorin's one."

"But tradition says Dwarves only have one love, one other _dwarf_  who is carved from the same stone as them. Then they are put on earth to find each other. I'm not a dwarf and I was _not_  carved from stone."

"Traditions can be wrong, Lucy."

"But Thorin and I, we're not..."

Tauriel laughed. "Well, perhaps you are not. But he certainly is."

Lucy shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Why, Lucy? What would be so terrible about being in love with Thorin?"

"I...I don't know. But I can't stay here. I never stay in other worlds..."

"So, you fear losing him should you depart from this world."

"Yes."

"That doesn't mean you aren't in love with him, Lucy. In fact, that could very well be taken as evidence that you ARE."

Lucy didn't know how to respond to that. She was confused. She did love Thorin, very much. But she loved so many people. Did she really love him like that? And did he love her? Did he think she was his One? And did the company, as well as Thranduil and Legolas, often talk about her relationship with Thorin in these terms? Tauriel made it sound like they did. This was far too confusing. Lucy lay awake long into the night trying to decipher her feelings. She also felt that she would never be able to look Thorin in the face again, not after her conversation with Tauriel. What would she say to him? What if he really was in love with her? What if she loved him? _Did_  she love him? She didn't know. How was one supposed to understand these things when they had never felt them before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Na vedui means (as far as I have been able to gather) "at last"  
> *Hir nin is "my lord"


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far I as know, Thranduil's wife is never actually named in Tolkien's works. Therefore, I gave her a random name. If anyone has any more information regarding Legolas' mother, I am all ears :)

Lucy woke early, before the sun, and went to Legolas' ledge. She watched the stars twinkling in the night sky until they began to wan, and then disappear altogether as the sun creeped over the horizon. She had been there for some hours before Legolas discovered her.

"What is troubling you, Calad?"

"Legolas! When did you arrive?"

"We arrived late last night. I spent most of the night helping the people of Lake-Town settle into the rooms that have been allotted for them. But my question still stands...what is troubling you?"

Lucy sighed. "Legolas, do you often have conversations with my friends, speculating about my love life?"

"Do I have..." Legolas shook his head. "No, Lucy, I do not speculate about your love life."

"But you have talked to people about us."

"If, by us, you mean yourself and Thorin, then yes. I have spoken of...certain possibilities...with my father."

"Only with Thranduil?"

"Tauriel did ask me outright once if I thought you were going to marry Thorin and I did answer with my honest opinion. But I do not make a habit of discussing your personal life with people, Lucy."

"Legolas, I'm confused."

"About what, mellon nin?"

"About Thorin. About us...I don't even know if there is an _us_. Do I love him, Legolas?"

"Only you could answer that question, Lucy."

Lucy turned to him, her eyes pleading. "But I'm confused. I need help. I can't figure this out."

Legolas put his arm around Lucy's shoulders, and she rested her head against his chest. "May I ask you something, Lucy?"

"What?"

"The necklace, why do you still wear it?"

Lucy reached up to touch the heart-shaped jewel at her neck. "Because it was a gift."

"You have been given other gifts of jewelry in the past yet you did not wear them every day of your life for decades."

"But it's...from Thorin."

Legolas nodded. "There now."

"There now what?"

"Tell me, Lucy, why is it that you are so afraid of being in love with him?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"Can I tell you what I have observed?"

"Yes, please do."

"You spent two years living with the Dwarves and had not a care in the world. There were trials, you have a dragon to kill for one thing, but you were happy and had no clouds to mar your sunshine. In the last few weeks, however, you have becoming increasingly more distressed. You were remembering Erthor, someone you loved and lost. You have been distressed over the idea of leaving Middle-Earth and losing all that you love."

"But that isn't about Thorin."

"Is it not, Lucy? Perhaps you did not fully realize it, but I do believe that it is very much about Thorin. Tell me Lucy, of all the people in the world, who do you fear losing the most?"

"I wouldn't want to lose anyone."

"Humor me, Calad. You asked for assistance in figuring this out, so I am trying to help you. Think deep. Who do you honestly fear losing the most?"

Lucy sighed. "Thorin. But that's...that's not because..."

"I think it is, Lucy. I think you deny it because you are afraid to open up your heart for fearing of getting your heart broken. Yet I have told you before, it better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all. Let me ask you some questions."

"Okay."

"Who is the last person you think about before you go to bed?"

"Aslan."

"Who is the first person you think about when you wake up?"

"Thorin. But that's...that's because there's so much to do. I wake up immediately thinking about all the things we need to accomplish to reclaim Erebor."

Legolas chuckled. "Lucy, are you trying to rationize your feelings?"

"No! I'm...I don't know."

"Who is your best friend, Lucy?"

"You and Edmund."

"Who makes you so angry they make your blood boil?"

Lucy laughed. "Probably no one. Though Thorin occasionally. You used to. Do you remember, Legolas?"

"I remember. It was when we first traveled to Erebor, when you first met the Dwarves. I was not very gracious towards them."

"No, you weren't. But you changed."

"And I will ask again, Lucy, who do you most fear losing?"

Lucy sighed. "Thorin."

"Ask yourself why, Calad."

"I do love him, don't I? I'm just so afraid."

"Fear is no reason to hide from love."

"I know."

"Then will you stop running away from it?"

"Yes. Thank you, Legolas."

"I am happy to help you, Calad."

 

****************************

 

"Is that not rather giving up without a fight?" Thranduil asked his son as he poured him a glass of wine. Legolas was sitting on the floor before the fire in Thranduil's bedroom, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms resting atop his knees.

"She asked for my help and I gave it, Ada."

Thranduil handed his son the glass of wine and then seated himself in his chair by the fire. "Why did she seek your help, Legolas, tell me that."

"She was confused."

"Yes, she was very confused. It would have been the perfect opputunity to plead your own case, not defend Thorin's."

"She is not a conquest, Ada."

"I know that. Yet I still do not understand why you would encourage her to break your heart. Does she know how you feel?"

"No, and she never shall. I have no desire to hurt her."

"Neither have I. Yet I have no desire to see my son suffer either."

"She loves him, Ada, of that I have no doubt."

Thranduil studied his son. He had rarely seen him so upset. When his mother died he had certainly been distressed, but that was a long time ago and Legolas had been quite young at the time. Thranduil had been watching the growing depression of his son for some months, ever since Lucy had returned to the Woodland Realm and he had discovered she had been in Middle-Earth for two years and she had never once sent him any sort of communication letting him know of her return. And yet he was adept at hiding his breaking heart. Even Tauriel had yet to notice, and she usually read Legolas like an open book.

But he was not angry. He was even helping Lucy break his heart by encouraging her in her affection for the dwarf King. Thranduil did not understand his son. Had anyone tried to win Aeglos' heart, he would be jealous beyond reckoning. But not so, his son. Perhaps Legolas was a better Elf than he was.

"If Lucy is happy, then you are satisfied." Thranduil commented quietly.

"Yes."

 

**************************

 

Lucy was cautious as she went to breakfast with the company. They seemed completely oblivious to her struggle.

"Good morning, lass!" Bofur called as she entered the dining room. "You've missed all the fun. Bombur tried to sit on the wee desk in our room, the one with the spindly legs, and managed to break it to bits!"

"Why was Bombur sitting on the desk?" Lucy asked shocked.

"It was a bet of course," Bofur said cheerfully. "One that he obviously lost."

"You didn't come see our work last night," Kili said. "We were able to make four arrows, but not five."

"Someone will have to go without a black arrow," Thorin added.

"I can go without one," Lucy said, trying not to look at Thorin.

"I am the least skilled archer," Kili said. "I should probably be the one not to have one."

"But you are of Durin's line. It's almost necessary for you to have one," Lucy laughed.

"We can make the decision of who gets to have a bloody special arrow later," Dwalin said. "Right now it is time to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I rather unashamedly modeled Legolas' line of questioning after that of Fairlight in the TV series "Christy." It felt like an appropriate response to her confusion...so I feel no shame. :P


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight conversations often result in insanity. I am blaming the events of this chapter entirely upon one such conversation with a friend of mine (you know who you are). :P
> 
> I also updated Chapter 30 when I realized I'd forgotten that Legolas was still with the people of Lake-Town who had not arrived in the Woodland Realm yet...sometimes I have terrible memory. lol

When breakfast was over, Kili dragged Lucy to the forge to see the new arrows. Lucy picked one up, admiring the craftsmenship that would have gone into making such a device. Black arrows were certainly like nothing she'd seen before.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kili asked.

"Did you help with these, Kili?"

"A little. But Uncle did most of the work..." Kili gave her a sidelong glance. "He's most impressive isn't he, Lucy?"

Lucy sighed, putting the arrow down. "Kili, I would appreciate it if you did _not_  take bets about my personal life."

Kili grinned. "Did Tauriel spill the beans?"

"There should not have been in beans to spill, you little rascal."

"Well now that's it is public, I suppose you can tell who will win the bet. Will you marry Uncle as soon as Erebor is retaken or wait til everything is settled down and running smoothly."

"I don't know, Kili. You'll just have to wait and see when it happens."

"What are we waiting to see happening?" Thorin asked, entering the room.

Lucy blushed. "Nothing."

"Your marriage, Uncle."

Thorin, who had been walking toward them, stopped mid-stride. "My marriage?" He looked from Lucy to Kili and back again. "I did not know that was a topic of discussion among the company."

"Oh please, Uncle, Mom told us you'd marry Lucy as soon as she returned to Middle-Earth, before we'd ever met her."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah. And everyone in the company knows it is happening, we just weren't sure when."

"Kili," Thorin spoke softly, but firmly, "I think you should go and find your brother. Perhaps Dwalin can have you do some more training today."

"Right now?"

"Right _now_."

Kili shrugged and left the room. Thorin studied Lucy silently for a moment, while Lucy stared determinedly at the floor.

"I was not sure," Thorin began, and then stopped.

Lucy looked up.

"That is to say, I thought your affections had begun to lie elsewhere."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Elsewhere!? How many people have my friends been supposing I'm marrying of late?"

Thorin laughed. "I know of only two individuals that are suspect."

"Yourself and...?"

Thorin looked surprised. "You don't know?"

Lucy shook her head. "I had no idea until yesterday that I was assumed to be marrying _anyone_."

"Are you telling me that for the past two years you have been completely oblivious to the fact that I love you?"

"Well I...yes, I think I was oblivious for the most part."

"How can that be? I could have sworn you returned my feelings. It certainly seemed so throughout our journey, right up until we arrived in the Woodland Realm. That's when I began to doubt."

"Lucy!" Tauriel called out suddenly. She wasn't in the room, and as it turned out she was quite a ways down the hall. But with Elven hearing she knew what conversation she was about to walk into and wanted to give Lucy a chance to compose herself.

Thorin cursed the timing of Elves under his breath, not so quietly that Lucy didn't hear him.

Within a few minutes, Tauriel appeared in the doorway. She was followed by three strangers. "I have visitors for you, Lucy. They say they come from another world, perhaps your own? Lady Dis of the Blue Mountains sent them looking for you and Thorin."

"You have met my sister?" Thorin asked in surprise.

"Yes," the young man of the newcomers spoke. "If you are Thorin Oakenshield, we have met your sister. When we came into this world, we were in the dwarven settlement in Ered Luin. My name is Hiccup." Turning to his companions Hiccup introduced them, "this is my wife, Astrid, and our friend Heather."

"You say you are from another world?" Lucy asked eagerly. "Are you from England?"

"We're from Berk," Astrid said. "Lord Elrond told us what little he could of your world, and it does not appear to be the same as ours."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "You're from a different world...a new world! What's it like? What sort of creatures live there?"

Hiccup chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Humans and Dragons mostly. It's an amazing place to live. Perhaps when we figure out how to get back to our world you can come with us for a visit."

"I would love that!" Lucy said. "But that isn't usually how it works."

"So we've been told," Heather replied.

"Why did my sister send you after us," Thorin asked.

"To help kill the dragon," Astrid said. "We have a lot of experience in that area."

Thorin studied the three newcomers for a moment, before nodded brusquely. "Come along then, I will introduce you to the rest of our company and we can discuss our plans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a more serious note...I want the honest opinion of my lovely readers. It may perhaps take several chapters for you to come to your conclusion, but I would dearly love feedback on this. Does the appearance of a brand new fandom distract from Lucy's story? Is it fun? Is it annoying? I want to know your thoughts!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just for a warning and also permission to give your full opinion....I do not want the second paragraph of this chapter to be weird. However, the Dwarves have been away from their own kind for several months. The majority of the females they have encountered are Elves, and though some of them (like Tauriel) can be quite tough, most of the Dwarves are NOT like Kili. Therefore, when suddenly presented with females like their own, I felt they would react as many a male would when presented with an attractive woman.

Introducing the newcomers to the rest of the company took some doing. They had already scattered to the wind after breakfast, and Thorin couldn't keep himself from grumbling as he chased them down throughout seemingly the entirety of Thranduil's halls. Really, couldn't someone else be chasing them down? Why did he have to be the one to do it?

When everyone was finally assembled, including Tauriel, Legolas, and Bard, who had joined them, Thorin had his hands full keeping the conversation where it needed to be. Lucy wanted to know all about the world that their new friends came from, Fili wanted a detailed explanation of Hiccup's contraption that resembled a sword, and more than one unmarried dwarf was likely to swoon over the fierce ladies now presented before them. One of them was married, for Mahal's sake. It helped that they didn't have beards...if they had, Thorin would have given up, knowing it was futile to try and stop them, and just let the Dwarves swoon. As it was, he sent a few ferocious glares in Nori and Bofur's direction for their flirtatious attitude and left it at that.

"You already know a great deal about us and our business with the dragon," Balin commented when it became clear that this was indeed the case.

"Dis told us most of it," Hiccup said, "and Lord Elrond supplied some additional information as well."

"And my sister thought you should help us in killing Smaug?" Thorin asked.

"She did ask us to help," Hiccup replied.

"I believe that had something to do with our experience with dragons," Astrid added.

"You have killed dragons in the past?" Dwalin asked.

"Plenty," Heather said. "Where we come from used to be a land of kill or be killed. There were hundreds of dragons roaming the archipelago and we learned to hold an axe almost before we could walk."

"Most of the dragons are friendly, however," Hiccup added. "We've made peace with them."

"You are friends with dragons?" Bilbo asked incredulously.

"My best friend is a dragon," Hiccup said quietly.

There was some grumbling among the company at that. Friends with a dragon indeed.

Thorin watched as Astrid casually moved her hand from resting at her side to resting on the hilt of her dagger at her waist.

"You will forgive us if we seem disturbed by this," Balin said, "a dragon destroyed our home and killed many of our people."

"It is unlikely we could feel any love for them and we do not understand those who do," Bard added.

"Their dragons are different," Lucy replied fiercely. "So there's no need for everyone to be in such a huff."

"How do you know our dragons are different?" Heather asked, "You don't know our dragons."

"No, but I do know dragons from two different worlds, and they are different. My own cousin was a dragon once."

"Your cousin was a dragon?" Heather asked in surprise.

"That isn't a story to be told now," Legolas said, "we have more pressing business."

"I don't see as you'll be much help with our quest," Bofur drawled, eyeing Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather curiously, "seeing as you're friendly with dragons. This dragon isn't looking to make friends."

"We've met that sort before too," Astrid said. "And Hiccup dealt with them."

"Are you a dragon-slayer, lad?" Dwalin asked.

Hiccup blanched. "No. I'm a peacekeeper."

"But he has killed a massive dragon before," Heather supplied, "and dealt with a second one. According to Lord Elrond's descriptions of Smaug, the dragons Hiccup has dealt with were bigger."

"Although less intelligent, perhaps," Astrid added. "The dragons we faced could not speak the words of men."

"Our plan is to kill Smaug," Thorin said, "just so that is clear. We have no intention of speaking to him or trying to reason with him."

"I would prefer to try peace first," Hiccup said, "and killing second."

"But you aren't in charge here," Thorin said firmly, "so I do not really care. I don't know you. You claim to know my sister, and for her sake I will allow you to accompany us but you won't be making my decisions for me. This is my quest."

" _Our_  quest," Lucy said, laying hand on his arm. "This is not yours alone, Thorin. Now," Lucy straightened her shoulders. "If everyone can take a deep breath, please, and pull yourselves together? We are going to travel for several weeks in each other's company and we are going into a very serious life or death situation. Therefore, I am expecting each and every one of you to be on your best behavior and be _civil_  to one another," here she glared at Thorin. "Is that understood?"

There was a moment of silence, before murmurs of agreement were heard from several in the room.

"Now, Durin's day is just under a month away. I expect we should be leaving with the next few days," Lucy turned to Thorin.

"We'll leave within two days," Thorin said. "In that time you all need to prepare yourselves, packing, training, everything must be done in short order. We leave at dawn two days hence."

"Our plan, for now, is to attempt to kill Smaug via archery," Lucy told Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather. "We only have four black arrows that are specially made to pierce the dragon's hide. Those will go to Legolas, Tauriel, Bard, and myself. The rest of you will need to have your own weapons in readiness, however, for we have no idea how difficult it may prove to be to kill Smaug with arrows."

"So for now, we need simply to prepare ourselves for our journey," Legolas said. "If that is all, I expect our new guests are tired from their journey and would like rooms and rest. Tauriel?"

"Of course, I'll see to it." Tauriel led the three companions away.

"This could get interesting," Bard commented.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Bilbo said. "They seem nice enough. And Hiccup desiring peace over destruction is not a bad thing," Bilbo gave Dwalin a pointed look.

The company began to disperse and as the room emptied, Thorin pulled Lucy aside. "Thank you for that,"

"For what?"

"For keeping us grounded. I know I and my companions have tempers that flare too easily. You are a great help in keeping us under control."

"I don't do that well of a job," Lucy sighed. "Dwalin was deliberately goading Hiccup and I thought you were going to bite his head off near the end."

"I might have, had it not been for you,"

"Yes, but why, Thorin? He did nothing but express a desire for peace rather than killing without question and you nearly punched him in the face."

"I can't explain it, but I felt somehow that he was questioning my authority."

"You are paranoid, Thorin."

"Perhaps."

"You'd better keep a civil tongue in your head on our way to Erebor."

"I'll do my best. Now, Lucy, if I could change the subject. We were somewhat rudely interrupted by the arrival of these new folks."

Lucy bit her lip. She felt much more comfortable scolding Thorin than talking about love.

"We must discuss this at some point, bahuh," Thorin said gently.

"Can it not wait until after we have killed Smaug?" Lucy asked. "I do not feel up to such a topic just yet."

Thorin sighed. Patience was not his strong suit. But for his One, he could wait an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not an expert on Khuzdul, Neo-Khuzdul or anything of the like. Therefore, I simply find what I think is somewhat accurate and go with it. I believe "bahuh" is friend or my friend in some form of the Dwarven language. If anyone knows of a better word, or a more accurate translation, I would be happy to hear it :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back at the Mountain, folks! It has been an incredibly long time since we've been here...at least fifty chapters I believe. It was way, way back in the middle of The Adventures of Little Lucy...goodness, but that was years ago. Quite literally.

Packing and other arrangements were made in quick order. As the Master had stubbornly chosen to stay in Lake-Town, Halvor had insisted Bard take charge of the men. Bard balked at this, stating that since he was to be leaving with the group that was going to try and kill a dragon there was no need to give him responsibilities of any sort. He didn't want to have high hopes and expect to make it home.

If Lucy had heard such a sentiment, she probably would have allowed Thorin to punch him.

Despite the positive attitude Lucy maintained and insisted everyone else adopt as well, the fact still remained: they were going to attempt to kill a massive, fire-breathing reptile who had wiped out an influential city and a world-renown kingdom without batting an eyelash. This was not going to be easy, and it was definitely not going to be without its dangers.

Thorin had had Dwalin inspect everyone's weapons, and their battle-readiness. When Dwalin declared they were all as ready as they could be to face a dragon, even Bilbo, Thorin gave the order to move out. Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather had been subject to this inspection as well. While looking over Hiccup's weapons, Dwalin became interested in Hiccup's blade, which he called the Inferno. It was similar in many ways to a sword, but it had an added benefit. It could light up with fire. Dwalin had deemed Hiccup passable, but was truly impressed with Astrid and Heather's fighting skills. With packs on their backs and weapons at their side, the company made their way to the front gate of Thranduil's Halls. Bard was waiting there, with his three children. Thranduils, Legolas, Tauriel, and Aewnith were all there as well.

Thorin was in no mood for goodbyes. He had a dragon to kill. He marched right on out the gate and most of the company followed.

Hiccup stopped briefly to thank his host for the accommodations.

Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur paused to give farewells to Bard's children. Tilda wrapped her small arms around Bofur's leg and nearly refused to let go. Sigrid practically had to pry her loose. When she had, Bofur knelt down so he was on a level with Tilda. "It'll be alright, lass," he tapped his finger on the end of her nose. "We'll all come home safe and sound."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Tilda."

Tilda turned her tearful eyes upward, looking trustingly into Bofur's eyes. "Honest?"

"Yes, lass. We'll be home for you in no time at all."

Aewnith gave Lucy a hug and as she did so whispered into her ear, "Kill the dragon, Lucy...for Erthor."

And then Lucy found herself in Thranduil's embrace. Most people present were quite shocked when he pulled her into a hug. Legolas, however, was not. "Take care, young Lucy," Thranduil spoke softly, "and this time, come home. Do not stay away until you disappear from Middle-Earth."

"I'll try not to do any disappearing."

"May the Valar protect you," Thranduil looked up to include his son in that statement, giving both Lucy and Legolas the traditional elven farewell; placing his hand over his heart and then moving his arm in a slow sweeping gesture away from his body.

Slowly the company began to move off, Thorin leading and Bard taking up the rear. Tauriel swung herself into the nearest tree and ran on ahead of the company to keep an eye out for any approaching danger.

"I wish I could keep up with her," Kili said wistfully, walking beside Lucy.

"Even I cannot always keep up with her," Legolas laughed.

They traveled swiftly, and had no trouble along the road. As they journeyed closer and closer to Erebor, Thorin and Balin became quieter and quieter. They were not the only ones overwhelmed with emotion. Lucy could not stop thinking about her first trip to Ererbor and Dale. The very first time she'd met Thorin...

She could still hear the way he'd barked out those first words he'd ever spoken to her.

_"Watch where you're going, stupid Elf."_

It was no wonder Legolas hadn't taken kindly to him. He wasn't just a dwarf. He'd been extremely rude to Lucy. It was odd to look back on those first encounters now. Lucy looked to where Balin was walking beside Thorin, a very thoughtful and sad expression on his face. He'd been sad the first time Lucy had been with him too. He'd been lost, and Lucy had been taking him home...

_"Just where do you think you're going?" Thorin demanded._

_"To the Mountain." Lucy stated._

_Thorin shook his head. "You won't get a great ransom for Balin. You should have kidnapped me instead." "_

_Ransom?" Lucy looked confused."What?"_

_"_ _Don't give me that innocent face. Give me the child."_

_Lucy wrapped her arms protectively around young Balin. "I'm taking him to his mother."_

_"_ _Of course you are. Presumably so you can dangle her precious child's life in her face until she gives in to your demands."_

_Lucy stiffened and Legolas put a hand on her shoulder._

_"_ _But I am afraid I can't let you do that to one of my people," Thorin continued, walking forward. "Now give me the child." He raised his sword to within inches of Lucy's face._

_Legolas' grip on her shoulder was now an iron grip. Lucy winced._

_"Unless you want me to remove your arm from your body, dwarf, I would put away the sword." Legolas' voice was pure ice._

Lucy sighed. It was little wonder her friends had taken so long to to be civil to one another. But they were civil enough now. Thorin perhaps a little less so than Legolas.

When they crested the final hill and the ruins of Dale came into view, Lucy could feel the tears forming. That ruinous city...she could still remember it in its hayday! And there was Erebor, frowning darkly in front of them. Ominous.

"A few more days and there'll be a dead dragon in there," Gloin said.

"Or a dead bunch of Dwarves and their odd bunch of friends," Heather said quietly.

"No one is going to die," Hiccup said.

"Besides," Kili added,  "Bofur promised Tilda we'd all come back."

"We keep moving," Thorin called from the front of the line. "We'll camp closer to the mountain tonight and make our way to the secret door tomorrow."

"Thorin, we still have ten days before Durin's Day." Balin said.

There were groans from many in the company.

"What are we going to be doing for ten days?" Gloin grumbled.

"Keeping as quiet as Hobbits," Bilbo said calmly, "so you don't wake the dragon."

"Maybe we can find a way to get in that doesn't involve the secret entrance?" Tauriel suggested.

"We'll make those decisions tomorrow," Thorin said.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of reflection in this chapter...I hope it isn't boring for ya'll

They had made camp under the shadow of the mountain. The dwarves were hushed. Not many of them had lived in Erebor before its fall (most of them not having been born yet) but they were all emotionally connected to the Mountain through the histories of their people and their intimate relationships with Thorin and Lucy.

Tauriel wanted to explore the front gate and see if it would be possible to gain entrance from there. Despite Thorin's decree that those decisions would be made in the morning, Tauriel and Kili sneaked off as soon as camp was made. Hiccup and Astrid went with them.

"If there is a way in, we won't have to wait," Gloin said hopefully.

"Ten days is not a long time to wait, master dwarf," Legolas said blithely ingnoring the glare Gloin sent his direction.

There wasn't much conversation that night. Everyone was feeling solemn.

Thorin was sitting beside the mountain, his head laid back resting against the stony surface, his eyes closed. It had been a very long time since he had been here. One hundred and seventy-two years, if he remembered correctly.

He wished Dis were here, to share in his memories. Balin had only been a very small child when they were forced to leave Erebor and could not remember as distinctly as Thorin did.

And remember Thorin most definitely did.

He remembered his grandfather's drastically swinging moods. The way he'd be cheerful and content one hour and angry and greedy the next. He remember how, gradually, the cheerful and content side of his grandfather had disappeared, leaving only an angry, greedy dwarf in its place.

He remembered his father trying to rule in his grandfather's stead when Thror had become too sick to be of much use. He remembered all the responsibility he'd had to take on himself, because his father couldn't handle the pressure of it all.

Thorin only vaguely, oh so very vaguely, remembered being a child. A prince without responsibilities of ruling a kingdom. He hadn't even been twenty when his grandfather began to fail. He was only twenty-five when Erebor fell, having not yet reached his majority.

By then his father was also beginning to fail, and Thorin had had to take over as leader of a great people of Dwarves now exiled.

He'd never had a chance to be declared Battle-Ready; he was simply thrown into the mix before his time. He hadn't been allowed to mature in the usual pattern of his people. He was still very much a child when he was forced through necessity to help rule Erebor and then lead his people in exile. He'd barely reached his majority when Lucy had disappeared from Middle-Earth.

Thorin became of aware of a sharp pain in his hand, and realized he'd been twisting his ring during his reverie to such an extent, and so roughly, that's he'd given himself a small cut.

Lucy, across the camp from Thorin, was sitting with her back to her companions looking out towards the ruins of Dale lost in her own reflections.

This land had once been green and fertile. The barren waste that lay between Dale and Erebor had once been colorful fields. The drastic change in the appearance of the land affected Lucy deeply. She did not try to stop the few tears that welled up in her eyes. She wondered if something could be done, to heal the land around Erebor. She'd have to ask Legolas about that.

Balin was watching his King twisting his ring with some misgivings. He did not remember much of his time in Erebor, having only been six years old when Smaug came. But he did remember being afraid of Thror. Balin hadn't had a lot of interactions with the royal family at that time, but being the son of the Steward did lend itself to the possibility of interacting with them; or at least hearing about them. Fundin had had plenty of frustrating tales to tell when he came home each night.

Balin remembered the years of exile more than he remembered Erebor. He didn't remember Thror's death very well, but he did remember the battle of Azanulbizar. He had only been eleven, and therefore had not been permitted to fight (although many who were too young had participated in that battle, including Thorin who had not yet reached his majority at that time and his younger brother Frerin who had been far too young to be fighting in that battle being only twenty-four). Even though he had not been a part of the battle, he remembered the wounded dwarves, those very few who had survived, coming back to where the children had been kept. How few had returned! Balin and Dwalin's father Fundin had been one of the many dwarves who did not return that day. Balin had followed Thorin faithfully since that day when he was eleven and he witnessed the young prince shoulder the responsibilities of kingship before his majority. What a dwarf that king was!

There he was now, laying his head against the Mountain, twisting his ring round and round and round. Balin had noticed Thorin doing that a lot lately, in the last month or so. Mostly since they'd arrived in the Woodland Realm.

Balin's thoughts turned toward the Mountain. There was a dragon in there. A dragon they were going to try and kill. They all had high hopes of succeeding in that task, but it did not follow that success was actually within the realm of possibility. But then, when had Balin (Thorin's voice of reason) actually listened to reason himself? He'd run off at the age of seventy-eight to follow Thrain for this very purpose. That had not ended well, yet even so he was willing to try again under the leadership of Thorin.

Lucy was also thinking about the dragon. The scars that covered her left arm, side, and leg were tingling at the thought of him. The last time she'd met him...she'd nearly died. Erthor _had_  died, saving her life. They had to succeed. For Erthor. For all the Dwarves whose lives had been lost. For the Dwarves living in the Blue Mountains. For Thorin.

They had to kill the dragon.

 **"You will, little one. I did not bring you so far to fail now,"**  a voice spoke inside her head.

"Aslan?" Lucy looked around, but it was futile. He was not showing himself.

**"Trust me, dear-heart. You will succeed."**

"I do trust you."

**"Will you trust me when things are not easy, when they do not go according to your purpose?"**

"Of course."

**"For things will not end as you expect them to, little one. You may not like what follows. Therefore, you must remember to trust me."**

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Did you miss me? 
> 
> Sorry, no dead dragons yet. But we're getting there.

As they neared the front gate, the smell of something rotting began to assail their senses.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked no one in particular.

"The dragon, probably," Kili replied.

"That is one possibility," Tauriel said softly.

The front gate was in utter ruin, with great chunks of stone from the gate itself and from the surrounding mountainside piled up in a haphazard way blocking the entrance. Tauriel leaped up onto the nearest stone, and ran forward a bit.

"I think I might be able to get in," So saying, she clambered up the next rock.

Kili attempted to follow, but couldn't get over the first rock. Tauriel was still climbing. Astrid pulled herself up the first stone, and turned around, reaching down to offer a hand to Kili. 

"If it won't be too much beneath your dignity," Hiccup said, "I could give you a boost."

Kili frowned. Then he looked to where Tauriel was disappearing over the top of the pile of stones. "Just don't tell my brother, Hiccup."

"I won't. I promise." 

With a boost from Hiccup and Astrid's strong arms to pull him the rest of the way, Kili was soon atop the first rock. They continued in that manner over several more.

"We're never going to catch Tauriel at this rate," Kili grumbled. "And there's no use trying to bring the company through this way. We'll never get in."

"But perhaps some of us can," Astrid said. "It isn't so bad for me, and obviously not for Tauriel."

"What are you suggesting, Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"You, Heather and I, and the Elves, and Lucy, could go in this way. We could deal with the dragon and then open the side door for the Dwarves. After that the clearing of the front gate could begin."

"Oh no you don't. You're not killing the dragon without me." Kili objected.

"Well maybe we could handle bringing one or two dwarves," Astrid conceded. "But it will be a hassle to get you over the pile of boulders."

"We could just wait the ten days til the keyhole appears and all go together through the side door."

"Dwarves waiting patiently and _quietly_  for ten days is about as likely as Gobber learning to sing in key or Mildew learning to be pleasant." Astrid said with a roll of her eyes. "We'll wake the dragon and then have chaos; chaos that can really be easily avoided."

"We can discuss your plan with Thorin," Tauriel said, reappearing above them. "I think it is a good one. None of the Dwarves will be very patient, and Dwarves are not known for their quietness."

Kili crossed his arms. "If Uncle agrees to this plan, which I highly doubt he will, then I have to be one of the Dwarve you bring with you."

"We will discuss it with Thorin," Tauriel repeated. "I suggest we return to him at once."

"What did you find?" Hiccup asked.

"The open hall on the other side of the gate is nearly empty. The dragon is not there."

"But something is," Astrid suggested.

"Yes," Tauriel glanced at Kili. "There are...several deceased in there. There are doubtless more throughout Erebor. But in that room alone...I think I counted one hundred and seven. As soon as the dragon is dealt with we need to bury them."

Kili sat down heavily. "One hundred and seven...in one room alone..."

Tauriel sat down beside him. "I am sorry, mellon."

For a moment, no one spoke.

"It's been so many years!" Kili said suddenly, shock coloring his voice. "The people...the bodies..."

Tauriel nodded sadly. "They are rotting, yes."

Kili closed his eyes, balling his hands into fists and placing them over his closed eyes. He sighed heavily. 

"Perhaps we might wait after all," Hiccup said. "There might not be so many dead by the side door. It will be easier for the Dwarves that way."

"No," Kili said. "We will have to face our dead eventually. I do not believe we will ever be emotionally prepared for such a thing. We might as well have it done with."

"Then we'd better get back to the company and report what we've found," Astrid said. "Thorin can make the decision of whether we go in the front gate or the side door."

Tauriel gave Kili a hand up. "Are you sure you are alright, Kili?"

"No. But I'll be fine. As soon as Smaug is dead, I'll be fine."

 


	36. Chapter 36

When Kili, Tauriel, Astrid, and Hiccup returned to the camp and related what they had seen and what their latest scheme was, Thorin did not approve.

"It will be nearly impossible to get the dwarves over the pile of rock,"

"Yes, we know," Astrid replied. "But I think we can all agree that the sooner the dragon is killed the better. There are those of us who can get over the boulders with less trouble. Why not let us deal with the beast."

"It is likely that we will wake him the longer we wait out here, Thorin," Balin said.

"I am not leaving the killing of our people's bane to elves and humans," Thorin growled.

"Ouch." Lucy said dryly. "Seriously, Thorin, does it matter who kills him? So long as he is dead, I think you should be happy."

"And we may be able to assist some dwarves over the boulders," Tauriel added. "It would be too much of a hassle to take all of you, but we could take a select few."

"And who would you suggest?" Thorin asked.

"We thought we'd let you make that decision," Hiccup said. "Seeing as you are the leader of this Quest."

Thorin crossed his arms. "I am not sure that I like this plan,"

"But the sooner Smaug is dealt with, the better," Lucy said.

Thorin nodded. "Very well. Those of you with black arrows, Lucy, Legolas, Tauriel, and Bard, must go. Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather can make their own decision of whether they wish to go in or not. As for my company...myself, my nephews, and Bilbo will go."

"And me," Dwalin said gruffly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Thorin."

"I want to go too," Gloin said.

"We've already established that it will be too much to take all of us over the boulders," Balin said patiently. "We all _want_  to go, Gloin. But we can't. So we have to follow our King's orders on this one."

There was some grumbling from the company at this, but in the end everyone agreed.

"Then we will enter the Mountain at first light," Thorin said. "I suggest everyone try to sleep before then. Nori, you're on first watch."

Lucy didn't sleep a wink that night. Very few members of the company did. When dawn began to approach, those who were going to be entering the mountain began to get ready. Weapons were inspected and then inspected again. The company was silent as they prepared.

Finally, Thorin squared his shoulders and began to march toward the front gate. Lucy, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Legolas, Tauriel, Bard, Astrid, Hiccup, and Heather followed silently after him.

When they reached the front gate, Tauriel clambered up ahead of them until she disappeared over the top of the pile. Bard followed her. Astrid and Heather scrambled up the first boulder and then stopped. 

Hiccup turned to Kili. "I'm afraid your brother is going to know now."

Kili shrugged, grinning. "Well, he has to suffer the same indignity, so that makes it perfectly acceptable."

Hiccup cupped his hands together and gave Kili a boost, much as he had done the day before. Astrid got hold of his arms and pulled him the rest of the way.

Fili sighed heavily, but allowed Legolas to give him a similar boost as Heather pulled him up over the edge of the boulder.

Legolas then cupped his hands for Lucy. She needed no help from Heather, being taller than the dwarves. Legolas' boost was enough to get her atop the first boulder.

Thorin groaned internally. This was such a terrible way to be entering his kingdom. But Lucy was determined to go forward, and he wasn't going to let her go in there without him. So he allowed Hiccup to give him a hand up and suffered Astrid to pull him over the lip of the boulder. Hiccup then gave Bilbo a boost. Hiccup and Legolas managed to pulled themselves up without assistance, as Tauriel and Bard had done.

It was slow progress going over the crumbled mass of rock in this manner, but eventually they did reach the top.

Once there, it took a moment for Lucy's eyes to adust to the dark.

What she saw brought tears to her eyes.

The hall beyond the front gate was mostly empty. There was a shallow canyon running down the middle of the room that had once held a river but was now dry. There were a few broken tables and chairs. And there were dwarves. So many bodies of dwarves scattered about the room. 

Dead. Rotting.

Lucy could no longer see for her vision was blurred with tears. Legolas wrapped an around around her shoulder and pulled her to himself. She buried her face in his chest and tried desperately not to sob.

Thorin sank to his knees on the edge of the boulder and stared in horror. He'd known, of course, that there were so many who had been trapped inside Erebor. He had known.  
But that hadn't prepared him for the sight he beheld.

He didn't bother stopping the tears.

Kili and Fili knelt on either side of him, laying their heads on his shoulders. He instinctively wrapped an arm around each of them.

Astrid and Heather both turned to lay their heads on Hiccup's shoulders and he wrapped an arm around each of their waists. They were not as emotionally connected to this place or these people as their companions were, but the sight of so many dead could not have zero effect on them. And affect them it did. Heather could see the destruction of her own people, her village and her family, after Dagur had destroyed them and she silently wept. Her heart went out to the Dwarves. She understood their pain.

Bilbo stood silently, letting tears fall and not hiding the horror he felt from showing on his face. Nothing in his life had prepared him for such an awful sight.

Eventually, Thorin stood.

"We will bury them as soon as we can. But first, we have a dragon to kill."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Still no dead dragons. I know this chapter is short (as most my "chapters" are) and I really am sorry. But as of yet, I have not fully been able to figure out how the killing of Smaug is going to play out. So...you'll just all have to be very patient and bear with me.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for once you get a normal sized chapter. You're welcome! :D

As they walked through that vast hall, Bard felt his bitterness cracking and sympathy seeping inside him. His heart broke for the wretched creatures who hadn't made it out. How much worse would their own people feel?

He stepped forward suddenly to walk alongside Kili, blocking his view of a particularly horrific corpse.

What had the dwarves done to deserve this fate? Nothing. Smaug was simply a sadistic killer.

Thorin kept his eyes straight ahead. He wouldn't look again, not now. He needed to stay focused and kill a dragon. There would be time for grieving later.

"Thorin," Legolas said softly, catching his attention.

Thorin stopped, and so the rest of his following halted as well.

"The last time we saw the dragon was in the treasury," Legolas said. "It is highly likely he is still there. However, instead of entering the treasury from one of the main entrances as we did previously, I think it would be wise to take a less traveled route."

Thorin thought for a moment, then said quietly, "How do you know about our secret passages?"

"It was the only explanation to how you were able to hide Lucy so effectively inside Erebor after her banishment."

Thorin nodded slowly. Then he changed his course and walked determinedly to the wall. To a very particular spot on the wall. He rested his hand against the stone, so many memories of a life gone by flooding his vision. He shook his head to clear it, and then pressed the stone. Even Legolas' Elven eyes could not tell what lever or button may have been pressed. But the wall slid to the side, revealing a small doorway.

"The hallway is taller," Thorin commented as he stepped inside. The elves and humans had to duck under the low doorway. But Thorin was correct. Once they were inside the hidden hallway they were able to stand straight.

"This way," Thorin said quietly, taking the lead.

The hallway was only wide enough for two to walk abreast. Thorin and Lucy took the lead, Fili and Kili were behind them. After that came Legolas and Bard, then Hiccup and Astrid, then Bilbo and Heather, and Dwalin and Tauriel took up the rear.

The hallway had many twists and turns as well as the occasional set of stairs and Lucy was thoroughly confused as to what part of Erebor they were in. She didn't see any doors to get out of the hallway, but Thorin would occasionally tell her what room was off to the right or left, leading her to believe that he did see the doors.

Outside at the base of the Mountain where the company had set up camp, the dwarves were getting restless. Gloin was pacing to and fro, Bofur was bouncing on his toes, Dori was nervously picking at a little bit of thread that had come undone on his jacket sleeve.

"How long will they be in there do you think?" Nori asked.

"It may take a while to kill the dragon," Balin replied quietly.

"We'll likely know once they've reached the dragon," Bofur said with undimmed cheerfulness.

"You think we'll hear it?" Ori asked nervously. Dori patted his arm in comfort.

"I think the whole Mountain is likely to shake," Oin said softly.

Eventually Thorin did move to the wall inside that hallway and open up another sliding door. There before him lay Erebor's vast treasure. The floor could not be seen. The piles of gold and jewels and other valuables were so high in some places that they were like massive hills and he could not see over them. The treasure covered many platforms scattered around the room and the piles seems to climb up many pillars throughout the massive room.

"It is much the same as it was," Lucy said softly. Even though she whispered, her voice echoed softly throughout the room.

Thorin looked at her sharply. Lucy raised her eyebrows and put a hand over her mouth. She wouldn't speak again.

Thorin began to move into the room, slowly. The treasure was not piled up right to the secret door, but there were scattered coins at his feet that skidded away from his boots as he walked. The clinking of the coins was nearly drowned out though, by his thudding footsteps. Thorin stopped walking and turned to Lucy with a look akin to despair. There was no way he'd be able to be quiet. He was going to wake the dragon before they were ready to fight it.

The others were coming out of the secret passage now. They were all huddled by the door. Waiting in silence.

Legolas took stock of the situation and motioned to Lucy. She went to stand beside him. He pointed around the room, to various pillars and platforms, and then reached behind her and tapped his finger on the black arrow in her quiver.

Lucy nodded.

Everyone had been able to follow Legolas' line of thought. Tauriel and Bard came to stand beside him. Bard pointed to a platform some yards away questioningly. When Legolas nodded Bard took off in that direction. Picking his way carefully over the treasure. He could not keep completely silent, but he did his best.

Tauriel saw a particular pillar she was in the mood to scale and set off across the room. Not a single coin was dislodged by her feet. Legolas smiled with approval. Now _that_  was how you kept silent.

Dwalin caught Thorin's attention and then began to speak to him using their sign language, Iglishmek.

"What happened to the dwarves waiting outside and the hobbit going in to check things over?"

Thorin raised his eyebrows and signed back, "You think our presence will rouse the dragon faster?"

"Gandalf was worried about our smell, wasn't he?"

Oh.

Thorin pushed his nephews back inside the passageway and Dwalin followed him. Without a word to anyone, Thorin shut the door. The dwarves had disappeared and there was no way anyone within the treasury could open that secret door.

"Is waiting right here really going to make a difference?" Fili asked, having been watching the conversation between his uncle and Dwalin.

"Why didn't anyone remember Gandalf's warning before now?" Thorin grumbled.

"Why didn't you remember?" Dwalin replied.

"So what are we going to do?" KIli asked.

"Wait right here," Thorin said. "It is doubtless too late to mask our presence. We will simply wait here. Our friends may need our help in any case."

Legolas and Lucy had found hiding places of their own by this point. The four who had the black arrows to kill the dragon were now in place. Astrid and Heather were making their way to another platform, to take up position underneath it. No one knew where the dragon was in this spacious room, so it was best to scatter about. Surely someone would be close enough to keep Smaug occupied while the rest came to help.

Hiccup put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder in encouragement. Bilbo took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and began to walk forward. Coins scattered in all directions, but he couldn't help that. It wasn't his fault he wasn't as light as an elf.

Lucy held her bow in her hands, trying to breathe deeply. The last time she'd been in this treasury the dragon had nearly killed her.

All eyes tracked Bilbo's progress across the room. The sounds of his movement were bouncing off the walls and ceiling. Every sound made Bilbo cringe and pause for a moment. If there really was a live dragon somewhere in this room, he didn't want to wake it. Of course, waking it was likely the only possibility of finding it, and they definitely needed to find it so that they could kill it.

A sudden idea entered Bilbo's head.

Not everyone could suppress their gasps when their hobbit vanished into thin air. And when a great wave of treasure when flying in every direction imaginable Lucy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She couldn't see Bilbo of course, but from the movement of the treasure it looked very much like he had just jumped into it like it was a swimming pool.

The noise of that jump reverberated around the room.

And then a great mound of the treasure began to shift. Coins slid in every direction. Everyone held their breath.

In a moment, a massive eye appeared above the gold.

And what an ugly eye it was! It was not the red and orange that Lucy remembered. It was greyish, and looked milky. The scales around the eye were no longer a vibrant red either. They had a slight greenish tint.

Legolas, from his place behind a pillar, could not stop a smile of satisfaction. He'd shot an arrow into that eye the last time he'd met the dragon. It looked very much like that wound had never healed. Legolas was not aware that his father had placed a well aimed sword into that eye as well, not long after Legolas' arrow had pierced it.

Smaug's whole head was soon visible, and slowly, the rest of his body began to emerge. Other than his one eye, he looked just the same as before. He glided across the floor like an overgrown serpent, his one good eye darting this way and that.

"Alright, theives, I smell you. I hear your breathing. How many of you are there?" Smaug tilted his head to one side as though he were thinking, or perhaps he was simply listening. "Eight little pairs of lungs," He crooned softly. "And more somewhere nearby. Are those dwarves I smell?"

Smaug rose up, up, up. Bilbo cowered. He knew the dragon could not see him because of his ring, but he still wanted to hide.

"Dwarves, yes. And Elves I think." Smaug sniffed. And then he roared back in anger, sending a stream of fire into the air. He wasn't aiming at anything in particular. He was just angry.

"I know you!" He hissed. "I have smelled you before!"

Lucy bit her lip. Smaug had his back to her, but it was possible he was about to turn around and try to eat her again, as he had last time. Gandalf was right. He did recognize her scent! Why had she come into the treasury?

"Courage, dear-heart."

Lucy felt her fear easing out of her. What place had fear in one's heart when Aslan was near?

Smaug was moving with a purpose now, but not toward Lucy. With a gasp, Lucy realized he was headed straight for the pillar where Legolas was hiding.

"Come back for more have you?" Smaug asked. "How is your little friend? The rotten Elf that was so delicious? It is a pity you stopped that particular meal. He was like a wonderful dessert after a feast of dwarves."

Inside the secret tunnel Thorin clenched his fists. Apparently it was Legolas, and not the dwarves, who was going to earn the dragon's ire for now.

"What a small band of fighters you brought with you," Smaug spoke again. "Do you really think your little friends are any match against me?"

Smaug's head came round the pillar. But he had his bad eye toward Legolas, and so he did not see him. Legolas spun around the pillar, without making a sound. He was now standing beside Smaug's back. An idea leaped into his head, one that would have Lucy scolding him for the rest of his life.

Legolas lightly jumped onto the dragon's back.

Smaug spun around, trying to dislodge this pest from his spine. Legolas caught hold of a nearby spike on the dragon's back and held his balance. Smaug turned his head around and this time he did catch sight of Legolas.

"Oh look at you...you poor, little elf. It is a valiant effort. I may actually feel sorrow for you when I eat you and your pathetic friends."

Smaug took a bite at Legolas, but his jaw closed around empty air as Legolas leaped upwards. He landed rather squarely between Smaug's eyes. Lucy was definitely going to kill him for this, if he survived that is.

Smaug shook his head to knock Legolas off, but Legolas was determined to stay where he was.

The dragon reared back, exposing his underside. Lucy caught sight of the hole in his armor at the same time that Bard did. Two black arrows went streaming through the air. Smaug was still in constant motion, writhing about to dislodge Legolas. One of the black arrows glanced off his chest rather uselessly. The other hit the edge of the hole. It didn't go in, but it did knock loose more scales which came tumbling to the floor around Bilbo. Bilbo shuddered and tried not to think too hard about that.

Heather chose that moment to come out of hiding and took a mighty swing at the dragon's tail with her axe. It didn't do much, other than cause Smaug to howl again and spew fire in every direction. His tail whipped to the side, sending Heather sailing across the room.

That was enough to frustrate Astrid out of her hiding place. She raised her own axe and brought it down as hard as she could on the clawed wing in front of her. To her surpise and delight, the axe went straight through the wing.

Now Smaug was really angry. Fire was going everywhere again, and he swiped a claw in Astrid's direction. Fortunately for her, Hiccup was by her side to pull her out of the way.

Legolas was having a great deal of trouble keeping his balance and not falling off of the dragon who refused to stay still. But whenever he did feel stable, he was rather mercilessly stabbing both of Smaug's eyes with his sword. That wasn't really helping with the "keep the dragon still" theme; honestly it was making it a great deal harder to stay on board. But it was also making the dragon blind, so that was a positive at least.

As Smaug writhed about in every direction, Tauriel took careful aim. She had only one black arrow, and the only other one left was with Legolas. She needed to make this shot count. But her target was in such constant motion, and the hole she was aiming for was rarely in the open.

Outside, the dwarves were watching the mountain quiver and shake as Oin had suggested it would. They could hear the occasional roar from the dragon too. Ori was shaking slightly, and both Nori and Dori were standing protectively on either side of him. Oin and Gloin were unashamedly holding hands. Bifur was rapidly clenching and unclenching his fists. When the mountain shook again, more violently than before, Bofur let out a low whistle.

"I take it things are not going too well inside?"

The dwarves spun around at the sound of a familiar voice. Gandalf was behind them, leaning heavily on his staff. "Our friends had better hurry things along, for we have another problem," Gandalf stated calmly.

"Where have you been Gandalf?" Ori asked.

"And what is the new problem?" Balin asked.

"I have been busy; and the new problem will be here sooner than I would like so the dragon had better be dealt with first."

Tauriel's black arrow glanced harmlessly off of the dragon's scales and she let out a groan of frustration.

Legolas sighed. He was, apparently, the last hope. Which meant he needed to get a better angle at Smaug's chest. He let go of a his hold and leaped into the air, landing rather awkwardly on a slanted pile of treasure and barely keep his footing. He spun around, nocking the last black arrow, and took a good look at the hole in Smaug's chest. This was it. He couldn't miss.

Thorin couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and stepped out into the treasury. His nephews and his Captian of the Guard followed.

Smaug was thrashing around the treasury rather violently. Tauriel was firing arrows into what was left of his eyes. Those poor eyes were oozing strange substances. They hardly looked like eyes at all. Astrid and Heather were using their axes on his wings every time a wing came near them. Lucy had an arrow nocked and her bow raised, but she wasn't firing. Legolas stood alone, a black arrow pointed toward the dragon's chest. He took a few steps to one side, and then to another, as the dragon wriggled and he tried desperately to get a good view of the target.

Kili could see the hole in the dragon's chest. He held his breath, praying to every Valar and Eru and anyone else among the higher powers that would listen that Legolas' arrow might fly truly. He had subconsciously taken hold of his own bow, nocking an arrow to the string without thinking.

Legolas was beginning to get frustrated. He had this one chance to kill the dragon, but it was nearly impossible to get a good aim at the target. Finally, he let his arrow fly.

All eyes watched it, desperately, willing it to enter the dragon's heart.

It caught and stuck right on the edge of the hole in the dragon's chest. A few more scales scattered and fell. Smaug roared and reared backwards in agony.

But the arrow hadn't gone in.

As Smaug stood up on his hand legs, spewing flames in all directions in his wrath, he paused. There was one terrible moment when he stood still, with all eyes watching him with horror.

Kili didn't hesitate. His arrow flew straight and true.

Right past the black arrow stuck in the dragon's scales. Right into the hole.

Legolas watched, suddenly hoping that maybe, just maybe, they had been wrong. Maybe, hopefully, please Elbereth let it be true, it wouldn't take a black arrow to kill the dragon. After all, the hole was already made. It had taken a black arrow to create that hole, but maybe any arrow that hit its mark would be enough.

Please, please, let it be enough.

Smaug shuddered, and tried to take to the air. He was too large to fly in the treasury of course, and hit his head against the ceiling. He couldn't see, his chest was burning, his breath was beginning to come in short gasps. It wasn't possible. He was invincible. How had these little pests managed to...to...

He writhed and thrashed along the floor, sending gold flying. One wing caught Lucy by mere chance and she flew across the room. Thorin took off in her direction. Legolas would have followed, but the shuddering dragon was bearing down on him. He scrambled to get out of the way, the massive body was free falling and he wasn't going to be fast enough. He knew he was going to be crushed underneath the dragon. But dying to help friends was no bad way to die.

Quite suddenly he felt something slam into him from behind, hard. Legolas went flying out from under the path of the dragon.

With a few more gasps and a terrifying shudder, the dragon came to a halt.

Silence reigned in the Treasury.

Legolas ran to where Lucy was, bending over Lucy with a worried expression, but she was already sitting up. "I'm fine. Just a little winded."

Thorin stared disbelieving at the dead dragon. Had they really done it? And with no lives lost? Was his kingdom his once more? Could his people come home?

"Really, brother," Fili said dryly, "You couldn't have done that outside? Look at the mess we'll have to clean up now."

Kili was staring at the dragon like a man in a trance. Fili punched his shoulder, but Kili didn't snap out of it.

"Ki?" Fili waved a hand in front of his face.

Dwalin shook his head, "Leave him be, Fili. He's just killed a dragon. He's gonna need a little time to think that one over."

Legolas suddenly shot to his feet. "Bilbo!"

Everyone looked around. Their hobbit was no where to be seen.

"Bilbo, you can take the ring off now and come out of hiding," Tauriel said.

Legolas shook his head, running towards the massive corpse in the middle of the treasury. "He can't hear you. He's under there!"

"Under the dragon?" Lucy gasped.

"How the devil did he get under there?" Dwalin roared, running for the dragon.

"I believe he pushed me out of harm's way," Legolas said, reaching the dragon, and trying desperately, futilely, to lift the massive body off of the hobbit.

"Move the coins!" Lucy said, "Not the dragon." She dropped to her knees and using both arms began to pull the treasure out from under the dragon. Everyone else dropped to their knees to do the same. 

"Hurry!" Legolas said, "We have to get him out!"

"If he's under there..." Dwalin didn't finish that thought. They all knew though. If Bilbo was under that massive body, he'd been crushed. He was dead.

"Here!" Bard said suddenly,  his head disappearing under the dragon's body. He came out a moment later. "I can't reach him."

Tauriel was at his side in a flash. She wiggled underneath the dragon and everyone held their breath. In a moment, they heard her muffled voice. "The dragon is not laying flat on the ground. There's an opening under here."

In a moment, she appeared again. Her arm crooked at the elbow as though something were there. The coins scattering from underneath the blank space suggesting there really was something there.

Bard reached along the empty space, feeling. His hands closed around a shape, and he followed it. All eyes followed his progress until suddenly Bilbo appeared in Tauriel's arms and Bard held up the ring.

Legolas knelt beside the hobbit. He was unconscious, but breathing. Legolas felt along Bilbo's body. "No broken bones, that I can tell. Our hobbit was very lucky. I believe he has no more than a concussion."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at his words.

And then they took a step back and viewed the dragon.

The very dead dragon.

The very  _large_ dead dragon.

"Um...does anyone actually have a plan in place for getting this corpse out of the treasury?"

 


	38. Chapter 38

A few people had some scrapes and bruises from the encounter with Smaug, which Lucy quickly dealt with using her cordial. Bilbo woke up after she'd placed a drop in his mouth. He looked around at the worried face around him and laughed.

"You would think someone had died,"

"Well..." Fili said with a smirk on his face, " _Someone_  did die,"

Which brought everyone's attention back to the dragon. The massive dead dragon currently taking up a lot of space and blocking the view of the door.

"He's going to start smelling soon," Lucy sighed. "So what are we going to do about him?"

Silence met her words.

"I'm guessing we'll have to cut him into chunks and carry him out," Dwalin said gruffly.

"Oh great," Fili said, rolling his eyes. "Were you volunteering?"

"I'll send for my cousin Dain," Thorin said. "He can bring a contingent of Dwarves and help clear out the dragon. Then we can begin to rebuild Erebor. There are places that I am sure are no longer structurally sound. We'll need to start fixing it before our people arrive from Ered Luin."

"So, are you just going to let the dragon sit in here and rot until Dain gets here?" Bard asked.

"Maybe your people can help clear him out," Thorin suggested. "The more people we have working on that job, the faster it will go."

Bard did not seem particularly happy about that prospect.

"For now let's get out of the Mountain and tell the rest the good news," Tauriel suggested. She was standing by Kili, one hand resting on his shoulder. He still looked dazed.

The group began to make their way to the entrance of the Treasury, rather than to the secret tunnels. 

"It will be faster to go straight through the Mountain rather than twist around in the walls," Thorin said.

So they followed him quietly, each lost in their own thoughts about what they had just managed to do. Legolas was not too lost in thought, however, that he did not notice the stain by the wall near the stairs where Lucy had almost bled out the last time she'd tried to kill Smaug. He shuddered to think of those days when she'd been laying in the healing rooms near death and there had been nothing he could do to help.

Going back over the jumble of rubble blocking the front gates was as much of a struggle going out as it had been on the way in. Eventually, however, they were all on solid ground outside the Mountain. They made their way swiftly toward their camp.

Before they had reached the camp, they could see that they had a visitor.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo cried, quickening his pace. "Where the devil have you been?"

Lucy thought his choice of words well reflected where he had spent the last few months...in the company of Dwarves.

Bilbo wasn't the only one who desired to know Gandalf's whereabouts. There was a minute or two of eight or nine voices demanding to know where he had been and what he had been up to before Gandalf was up to shush them all long enough to explain.

"I went to investigate the source of the growing darkness in Mirkwood,"

Gandalf had Legolas' rapt attention. Lucy knew the spiders and other foul things that had been encroaching on the Woodland Realm deeply offended her friend.

"I found the Necromancer, and plenty of orcs and other foul things. In the end I needed help to deal with it all."

"Elrond," Hiccup said calmly. "He was coming to help you, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was. Lady Galadriel also came as well as Saruman the White. The Necromancer, who turned out to be not at all who we thought he was but indeed much worse, has been dealt with. Dol Guldur is mostly cleared out."

"Mostly?" Tauriel asked.

"Well we didn't have time to fully deal with the infestation of orcs there. We had other pressing business." Gandalf said irritably, as though he was offended Tauriel might think he wasn't capable of fulling taking care of the darkness in Dol Guldur.

"What was the pressing business," Balin asked wearily. "You've been talking in vague terms for some time now. But since we're all assembled I think you can answer our question at last."

"There is a great gathering of orcs to the northwest, in Gundabad."

The Dwarves all tensed, some of them subconsciously reaching for their weapons.

"A great army has been raised. They are coming here, to Erebor. They are led by Azog himself."

Thorin clenched his fists. That foul beast wasn't going to take his home, not now that he'd finally got it back again.

"Lady Galadriel returned to the Woodland Realm to raise a small army and bring them here to aid you. Lord Elrond is doing the same in Rivendell. Saruman chased down the Necromancer when he fled, so he will likely not be able to join us. But between us, and with Thranduil adding to our number, we may be able to stem the tide of orcs."

"How long til the orcs arrive?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know. A week, two weeks, a day? I was worried that I wouldn't make it here in time to warn you. Honestly, Legolas, I am not certain of their timing."

"Then there may or may not be time to send for your father and his army," Tauriel said to Legolas.

"But we can at least try," Legolas responded. 

"But if there is going to be a battle here," Fili said, "We'll need both of you. You're too valuable an asset to lose, even as a messenger sending for reinforcements."

"I can go," Bard said. 

"Or I can," Hiccup added.

Gandalf studied the group around him and then his eyes rested on Bilbo. "I think I know who would be best for the job."

Bilbo noticed Gandalf's gaze, and nodded slowly. "Yes, that is probably wisest. I am no great warrior. I will be little help in a battle. But I can go and fetch King Thranduil."

"You cannot go alone!" Bofur said.

"Indeed not," Thorin added. "It is dangerous, Bilbo."

"Not more dangerous than an army of orcs, I'd imagine," Bilbo shrugged. "You are all going to be needed to fight those orcs."

"You're not going alone," Balin said firmly. "We can spare one or two people to keep you safe on your journey."

"I can go," Hiccup offered again. No on argued with him.

"Well there you have it," Gandalf said. "Bilbo will go to inform Thranduil of our situation, and Hiccup will keep him safe. In the meantime, we need to make preparations."

"How soon will the armies of Lothlorien and Rivendell arrive?" Legolas asked.

"It has been about a month since we parted to go our separate ways," Gandalf said, brow furrowed as he thought. "It may be another week or two yet, before they arrive."

"But the orcs might arrive before then?" Ori asked.

"It is possible, Ori, but I am not sure of that," Gandalf replied.

"I will send a raven to summon Dain," Thorin said.

"Good," Gandalf replied. "That will add to our numbers as well. There's not a more formidable force in Middle-Earth than Dwarves defending their homes."

Bilbo and Hiccup were soon packed and having said their goodbyes were sent on their way. The dwarves wanted to know the outcome of the fight with Smaug, and Fili, Dwalin, Heather, and Tauriel took great delight in retelling the story over and over again.

Now that Gandalf was once more among their company, Thorin insisted on hearing the story of how he had come to have the key to the secret door (which hadn't been needed after all). So Gandalf explained how he had met Thrain in Dol Guldur some time ago when he had been investigating the darkness that dwelled there. Thrain had been a prisoner there since the time that he got lost on his own quest to regain Erebor and had been tortured and lost his mind. He hadn't even been able to tell Gandalf his name. But he did remember his son, and he begged Gandalf to give the key to him should he ever find him.

"I am sorry, Thorin, but I was unable to save your father."

Thorin was not exactly pleased with this story, but as Lucy pointed out, at least he knew now and wouldn't forever be wondering what had happened to his father.

There was some uneasiness among the company as they sat around their campfire that night. There was no knowing when the orcs would arrive. There was no knowing when the help would arrive. The orcs could come upon them while they still numbered no more than twenty. Or they might not arrive until all of the aid that had been sent for had arrived. There was just no way to tell, and the company was nervous. Waiting was not something they did well, the Dwarves particularly.


	39. Chapter 39

 The days passed, and there was no sign of the orc army, or of the reinforcements. Thorin couldn't stand to do nothing, and so he put his company to work. Erebor was in ruins. He was going to fix that. There weren't enough of them to do any of the heavier work, but they could begin to clear some of the rubble at least, and make a few of the less damaged apartments livable again.

The first job though, was to bury the bodies they had found in the front hall. It was a slow, heartbreaking business, but it had to be done.

Thorin and Balin, the only two who knew their way around Erebor, paid a visit to the old caretaker's apartments. Surprisingly, it wasn't too damaged. There they found the ceremonial burial coverings they were looking for. 

"There aren't enough of them for all the bodies, Thorin," Balin said softly.

"No, but there is plenty of more cloth here. I'll put Dori to work making more. Nori can work on making more of the cloth, since he's a weaver by trade."

"He's a thief by trade, Thorin. He hasn't worked at his loom for years."

"Well then he'd better hope he remembers how."

With the Ri brothers working to create more burial coverings, the rest of the group set about wrapping the bodies and, following Thorin, carrying them down to the tombs in the lower levels of Erebor. Some of the passageways to the tombs were blocked or caved in. Some of these road blocks were cleared within a few hours. The ones that couldn't be done right away were avoided by using the secret passages in the walls.

So the days passed. Thorin, Balin, Oin, Ori, Lucy, Heather, Astrid, Tauriel, and Legolas wrapped the bodies and carried them to the tombs. Fili, Kili, Gloin, Dwalin, Bard and Gandalf worked on clearing the rest of the pathways to the tombs. Dori and Nori were busy making burial coverings and Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur worked on clearing out some of the apartments and making them livable again. Unfortunately, they discovered a few bodies along the way. Every time they found one, they informed Thorin and he would go and personally wrap them himself and carry them down to the tombs. 

Every single body they buried chipped a hole in his soul.

Which is why Lucy was surprised when after only five days of working, Thorin seemed to have disappeared. He wasn't helping bury the bodies, as far she could see. When they all gathered for lunch, he didn't join them.

"Has anyone seen Thorin at all today?" 

"I haven't seen him," Fili said.

"Nor I," said Bofur.

"The last I saw of him was early this morning," Dwalin said. "He said he was going to take a look at the Treasury."

"Why?" Heather asked.

"I'm not sure," Dwalin said gruffly.

"He's probably looking for the Arkenstone," Balin said. "Which is bad news for us."

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Because it has a habit of driving it's owners insane," Lucy responded.

"What is the Arkenstone?" Heather asked.

"It just a jewel," Lucy said. "A very large one, and very beautiful. But there must be some sort of curse on it, because it sends people batty."

"And the combination probably doesn't help," Balin added quietly.

"Combination?" Bard asked.

"His ring," Balin replied. "The one that used to be his grandfather's. One of the seven magic rings given to the Dwarves long ago. I have an inklination that it doesn't mix well with the Arkenstone. Thorin's been more possessive of that ring since we returned to Erebor than he's ever been in the past. I don't like it."

"We will keep an eye on him," Legolas said. "Do not worry, Balin. We will not let your King become insane."

"All the same," Lucy said, "I should probably go check on him."

Before Lucy even arrived the Treasury she was assaulted with the terrible smell of rotting flesh. She almost threw up.

"We have really got to do something about that dragon," she muttered to herself as she entered the Treasury. She was struck once more by the vastness of the treasure held within. She was also struck with that horrible smell. Pulling out her hankerchief she covered her mouth and looked around. Where was Thorin?

Wandering among the piles of gold and jewels, Lucy called his name again and again. Eventually, she got a response.

"Lucy? I'm over here." 

Scrambling atop of pile of gold, Lucy saw Thorin. He was just standing there, in the midst of the gold, staring.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm not so much look _at_ as looking _for_."

"The Arkenstone?"

"The King's Jewel. I must find it!"

"We have other pressing business."

"I know."

"Then why don't you worry about the Arkenstone later?"

Thorin swung around to face her. For the briefest of seconds, Lucy was almost convinced that he was going to strike her. But then he just stared at her.

"Thorin?"

"You're right, of course. We need to finish buring the corpses. My people." Thorin closed his eyes to block out the pain. "I am sorry I let myself get distracted."

"It's okay, Thorin."

"No, it isn't. The Arkenstone doesn't matter. But my people do. Come. We have work to do."

The rest of the day, Thorin continued to help bury the dead. 

But the next day, he was once more nowhere to be found. This time, instead of asking if anyone had seen him, Lucy went straight to the Treasury.

"Thorin, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the Arkenstone. Why?"

Lucy's heart sank. "I thought we talked about this. Your people, despite being dead, are more important than one jewel."

"Nothing is more important than the Arkenstone."

"Thorin?"

"It has to be found. Help me."

"No."

Thorin turned towards her, his eyes blazing. "No?"

"No. I'm going to go and take care of your people. That's why we are here. We didn't risk our lives to kill a dragon so that you could have one shiny little rock. We came to rebuild a home for your people. And right now, we are here to respect those of your people who died." Lucy reached out and laid her hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Come with me. I know you care about your people. You love them, Thorin. Not the Arkenstone."

For a long moment, Lucy thought he was going to refuse. But at last he agreed to return with her. 

But only a few hours had passed before he announced that he was going back to the Treasury to look for the Arkenstone.

"You must help me, all of you."

"But we're burying your dead!" Heather protested.

"That matters not to me," Thorin responded angrily. "We must find the Arkenstone."

"I'll help you, my King." Gloin said.

"Where did you come from?" Astrid asked. "You're supposed to be clearing the passageways!"

"My King asked for help, and I can do nothing but comply."

"Is anyone else loyal to me?" Thorin asked.

He was met with stunned silence. His eyes darkened and he glared at them all. And then he and Gloin returned to the Treasury.

"This is not good," Lucy sighed. "Not good at all."

 


	40. Chapter 40

"I'm worried about him," Lucy sighed, leaning to rest her head against Legolas shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head. They were standing together on the rubble heap that continued to block the front gate of Erebor. It was not quite the same as their special ledge back in the Woodland Realm, but it is the best they could find for now.

"I am worried as well, Calad. This change in him seems so sudden. Thror moved toward madness in increments. Thorin seems to have jumped in head first without any warning."

"Gandalf thinks it is more than just the simple gold-sickness that Thror had. He said the Dragon probably left his own curse upon the gold too."

"It is likely. Which will make Thorin even more dangerous. We have to deal with gold-sickness, dragon-sickness, whatever poison that magic ring is seeping into him, as well as the insanity brought about by the Arkenstone."

"He'll be okay, though. Won't he? Thorin won't go crazy and abandon his people like Thror did. He won't make rash decisions or...do anything stupid."

Legolas didn't respond.

"He won't. I know he won't, Legolas."

"I think it is not only Thorin we should worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"If Gandalf's suspicions are true, then there is a cursed dragon disease upon that gold. We need to keep everyone clear of it, or they will likely fall to insanity the same as Thorin."

"Thorin hasn't gone insane! Not yet. But you are right. We can't let other people be exposed. So what do we do? Order everyone to stay out of the Treasury?"

"That would be my preference."

"Thorin won't like that; not in his present state of mind."

"Then we will be careful how we tell him."

"Legolas, do you think my cordial can help? Do you think it could stop the madness? Cure it? Maybe prevent it?"

"I do not know. Has it cured similar diseases of the mind?"

"I don't think so. But I've never tried. It could work, couldn't it?"

"There is only one way to find out. Get Thorin to have a drop or two and we shall see if it will calm his mind and bring him back to us."

"I never thought Thorin would do this." Lucy bit her lip. The last thing she wanted to do was cry.

"We will find a way to cure him, Lucy. If your cordial does not work then we will find some other way."

"When Thror was sick, you said there was no cure."

"I cared very little whether the Dwarves lived or died back then. I am not so callous now as I was at that time."

"You've never been callous, Legolas."

Legolas chuckled. "Perhaps you do not remember as well as I do. I was indeed callous to other races, Lucy. Until you came along and changed my way of thinking."

The next morning, as everyone set about their work again, Lucy made her way to the Treasury. Legolas was going to spread the word, with Gandalf's help, that it would be a bad idea to set foot near the gold again. They had all been too far exposed already and needed to be on the alert for any signs of mental sickness or unexplained aggression. While Legolas was busy with that task, Lucy was going to try and convince Thorin to take a bit of her healing cordial. There was no way of knowing if it would help or not, but she had to try. 

Long before she reached the Treasury she was once again assaulted by the horrible smell of the rotting beast within.

It wasn't easy to find Thorin once she was in the Treasury. It was a massive room. She scrambled over the gold, all the way thinking about its potential to drive her to madness, for nearly ten minutes before she finally heard him.

"Keep searching, Gloin!"

Slipping and sliding her way over the peak of the pile she was on, Lucy caught sight of Thorin. He was standing over Gloin, who was on his hands and knees digging in the gold. 

"Work harder, Gloin! It must be found!"

Lucy began to make her way down to Thorin gently. But very quickly lost her balance in the slippery pile of coins and went crashing down with a surge of treasure. Thorin looked up at the noise in time to see Lucy, but not soon enough to register that she was bearing down on top of him.

Lucy crashed into Thorin and they went tumbling backwards and slid another ten feet down the slope of gold and jewels. Gloin had been completely buried in the avalanche.

"Ouch." Lucy winced, pulling her hand off a crown that had pierced her palm. Blood dripped from her hand and plop, plop, plopped onto Thorin's face. He was lying on his back in the gold, and Lucy was on top of him.

"Oh, sorry." She wiped the blood off him and struggled to her feet. Thorin also stood. He seemed confused.

"I didn't mean to knock you over, Thorin. Sorry."

He stared at her for a moment. Then, catching sight of her bleeding hand again, he shook his head to clear it. 

Blood. That's bad.

He couldn't seem to get his brain to work properly. Everything was so fuzzy. What was he thinking?

Focus, Thorin! Lucy. Bleeding.

Thorin took her hand gently in his, and began to wrap it up in his hankerchief. "You have to be careful around this gold. It bites."

Lucy smiled. "So I noticed."

"Did you need something, Lucy?"

Gloin came sputtering out of the gold that had buried him, sending it flying in all directions. Upon seeing him, the clear light in Thorin's eyes faded again.

"What are you doing, Gloin? Stop fooling around and FIND THAT ARKENSTONE!"

Lucy winced when Thorin bellowed the last part of his command. "There's really no need to shout, Thorin."

Thorin glared at her.

Lucy sighed.

"What did you want, Lucy?"

"I, uh...wanted to give you something."

"What?"

"I'm worried, Thorin. You aren't acting like yourself lately. It's making me nervous. You remind me of your grandfather."

Thorin didn't respond.

"I don't like your behavior. It's scaring me. I want you to take a drop of my healing cordial."

"Why?"

"Because I think it will help with your..."

"My?" Thorin raised his eyebrows. "My what, Lucy?"

"I just think it will help," Lucy said softly, desperately hoping Thorin wasn't going to get angry with her. "Please. Just take it." 

Lucy unstrapped the cordial from her belt. 

"I don't need medicine. I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Thorin. You aren't yourself. Please, just take it."

"You think I've lost my mind, don't you? You think I am as weak as my grandfather. You think I've fallen ill with gold-sickness! How dare you think so little of me? I'm not that weak!"

"I don't know what you are, but you aren't acting like the Thorin that I know!" Lucy opened her diamond bottle and held it out toward Thorin. "Please! Just take some of it. It won't hurt you. And maybe it will help."

"I don't need help!" Thorin yelled, yanking the bottle out of Lucy's hand and throwing it as hard as he could.

Lucy gasped. Her eyes went wide as she watched her precious cordial. As the diamond bottle hurtled through the air, some of the crimson liquid could be seen sailing out of it and splashing onto the gold. Thorin had a good arm. The diamond bottle had gone so far Lucy lost sight of it before it hit the gold. But she could hear it tinkling away as it fell through the piles. 

"Oh...oh...oh dear." Lucy's eyes welled up with tears. Her cordial. Her gift from Father Christmas. Her only hope of saving Thorin.

"Good luck finding that," Thorin growled.

"Thorin...how could you...why?"

"Go cry somewhere else. I have work to do." Thorin brushed past her roughly.

Lucy watched him for several minutes as he ordered Gloin around. And then she ran. She ran through the slippery gold and jewels. She ran from the Treasury. She ran from Thorin.

She ran to Legolas.

He was with those who had been clearing the passageways. At that moment, he was talking to Gandalf and Fili. He turned at the sound of her approaching footsteps. Lucy didn't slow her pace. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

"It...didn't...work. I...lost...lost..."

"Lucy! What is the matter? What did he do? Are you hurt." Legolas took hold of her arms and pulled her backwards so her could see her face. "Did he hurt you, Lucy?"

"No. I'm not hurt. But he...he lost the cordial. And I lost him!" Lucy flung her arms around his neck again and this time Legolas simply held her.

"This is getting more serious than I imagined it would," Gandalf sighed.

"I'll go talk to him," Fili said.

"I'm coming with you," Kili demanded.

"Be careful, boys," Dwalin said gruffly.

Fili and Kili nodded solemnly. "We will be."

"Maybe I should come with you," Dwalin added.

At that moment, they all heard the unmistakable sound of Elven horns blowing. Legolas looked up. 

"Elves?" Bard asked. "Your father perhaps?"

"Those were not horns of the Woodland Realm," Legolas responded.

"They are from Imladris," Gandalf said. "Lord Elrond has arrived."

 


	41. Chapter 41

"I will go and greet them," Gandalf said.

"I should come as well," Lucy said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you sure, Little Lucy?" Legolas asked quietly.

"Yes. And you need to come too, as should Bard."

"Me?" Bard asked surprised.

"Yes. And we'll need a representative of the Kingdom of Erebor, considering they are the hosts here."

Dwalin sighed. "I'll go get Thorin."

"I am of the opinion Thorin is not ready for this introduction," Gandalf said.

"Dwalin can still talk to Uncle," Fili said. "Talk sense into him. Kili and I will come to greet our guests and allies."

"As heirs to Thorin, it would not be amiss for them to do so," Lucy said.

"Very well," Gandalf agreed. "But master Dwalin, I would be extra careful with your King."

Dwalin gave a non-committal grunt and set off for the Treasury. The rest of them made their way to the front gate...which, still being blocked, had to be exited with a great deal of exertion.

There in the valley below Erebor was an army the like of which Lucy had never seen before (and she had seen a lot in her short years). The Elves in their shining armor spread out in every direction. Just looking at them, Lucy felt sure no orcs could bother them here, or anywhere.

As they made their way toward the armies, a small group of people broke off at the head of said armies and moved toward them. As they drew closer Lucy recognized Lord Elrond and his sons. The Lady with him she recognized as Lady Galadriel. She had only seen her once before, and from a distance.

Gandalf bowed when they approached. "Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel. We have been expecting you."

"What of the dragon?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Dead," Gandalf replied.

"Killed by one of Erebor's own," Legolas added, placing a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"It was a group effort," Kili said with a shrug.

"It may have been a group effort," Lucy said, "but you fired the shot that killed Smaug."

"Any sign of the orcs yet?" Lord Elrond asked.

"We have seen nothing of them as of yet," Gandalf replied. "We have encountered other difficulties however."

"Perhaps we can discuss this inside?" Lord Elrond asked.

Legolas chuckled. "Only if you wish to clamber over a massive pile of rocks."

"I think it would be best if your respective troops made camp," Gandalf suggested, "and we can discuss our business further once we have a shelter under which to discuss them."

Within minutes the Elven army had a camp put together and the leaders found themselves sitting together under one pavilion discussing the approaching army. Fili and Kili were there, with Legolas, Lucy, Astrid, Heather, Bard and Gandalf along with Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Elrond's sons, and Glorfindel.

"We will send out scouts," Lord Elrond said, "To find the position of our approaching enemy."

"I'll go!" Glorfindel volunteered.

No one objected to this, so Glofindel swiftly set out on his mission.

"We have other pressing troubles closer to home," Gandalf sighed.

"Yes," Lady Galadriel said gently. "You wish to speak to us of Thorin's growing madness and the dragon curse upon the gold."

Lucy, who was sitting beside Fili and Legolas, could feel Fili tense beside her. On Fili's other side, Kili burst out,

"Our Uncle isn't mad!"

Lady Galadriel turned toward him and smiled sadly. "Yet his mind is growing uneasy. He is not well, Master Dwarf."

"Can you fix that?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I do not know what I can or cannot do for Thorin's illness, but I will try, Lucy of Narnia."

"Thank you."

"I believe we might be able to prevent further outbreaks of this illness," Gandalf said. "With your help, my Lady, and Lord Elrond's, we may have enough power to heal the gold and erase the dragon's poison."

"We will see what we can do then," Lord Elrond said. "Tomorrow morning, we can go to the Treasury and do what we can."

"And I will see to Thorin tonight," Galadriel said.

"That might not be a good idea," Heather said. "As Astrid and I were leaving the Mountain to come down here for this meeting, we could hear Thorin and Dwalin having a shouting match."

Lucy sighed. Would this nightmare never end?

"He was yelling about Elves coming to steal his gold," Astrid said. "He's not in his right mind, of course. But all the same, even in the best of times welcoming Elves into his home would probably not go over well. As it is, he may try to harm you. He thinks he's being invaded and possible robbed."

"I have no fear of what Thorin Oakenshield may try to do to me," Galadriel said with a smile. "And I have a duty to mend his illness if I can. I may require assistance, Lord Elrond, if you are willing to give it."

"Whatever you need, Galadriel."

Galadriel and Elrond rose. "Fili, if you can show us the way?"

Fili, Galadriel, and Elrond moved off toward the Mountain.

"There is nothing for the rest of us to do but wait and see what may come of this," Gandalf said. "When Thorin's illness and the sickness that lies upon the gold have been dealt with, we can begin to make our plans for the coming battle."

 


	42. Chapter 42

Lucy watched Fili, Elrond, and Galadriel making their way toward the Mountain with some trepidation. Normally, she wouldn't be too worried. The most she'd be concerned about would be Thorin being impolite. Now, however, she had no idea what he might do. Somehow, violence seemed like the most probable answer.

"Legolas, I think I need to go to Thorin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll come with you!" Kili offered, jumping up.

So Legolas, Lucy, and Kili followed after the others toward the Mountain. Those left in the pavilion began to brainstorm battle plans. Elrohir, Heather, and Astrid especially. Lord Celeborn, Elladan, and Gandalf added only a little to the conversation, and Bard simply watched the proceedings.

When Legolas, Kili and Lucy finally managed to get inside the front gate, they could just see Fili, Galadriel, and Elrond disappearing around a corner in the direction of the Treasury.

The rest of the company was sitting together near one wall, talking earnestly to one another.

When the threesome appeared, they called them over.

"What is going on?" Bofur asked.

"Galadriel is going to try and help Thorin," Lucy said, "So that he doesn't go insane like Thror did."

"Dwalin said he hurt you earlier, lass," Balin said, "is that true?"

"No. He didn't hurt me."

"Not physically," Dwalin huffed. "I didn't mean physically."

"Well," Lucy sighed. "He did upset me."

Balin met Legolas' eyes and saw enough there to satisfy him that his King had indeed harmed Lucy, even if it wasn't physical. Thorin was going to have a lot to answer for when his mind had been cleared of the sickness that now infected it.

"Uncle will be alright," Kili said cheefully. "Lady Galadriel will fix him right up and then she and Lord Elrond and Gandalf are going to remove the evil magic that lies upon the gold so that won't be a problem anymore."

"Has anyone else been showing any symptoms of gold-sickness or dragon-sickness?" Legolas asked.

"We have all been watching each other," Tauriel said, "and so far we have not seen anything to cause alarm."

"Gloin might already be succumbing though," Oin added. "He's been in the Treasury all day with Thorin."

Suddenly the group heard angry shouts and pounding footsteps approaching. Thorin came thudding around the corner followed by Lord Elrond and Galadriel, who looked unconcerned, and Fili who looked VERY concerned.

"I will not tolerate this!" Thorin grumbled as he drew near the group. "Who let these tree-hugging filth into my Kingdom?"

Legolas tensed, his hands balling into fists at his side.

"Thorin," Balin said calmly, "we have been entertaining an alliance with the Elves for many weeks now. That these are, in fact, Elves from another kingdom entirely should not make a difference."

"I want them out!"

"Thorin, they're trying to help," Lucy said.

Thorin glared at her. "You. I don't want to hear anything that you have to say after you tried to poison me earlier."

"Poison you!" Dwalin burst out. "She was trying to get you back to who you are supposed to be, Thorin! Stop acting like an idiot."

"Don't talk to your King like that!" Thorin shouted.

"I think it would be wise if we all calmed down," Galadriel spoke softly.

"I thought I told you to leave? I don't need whatever you are offering."

"They are offering assistance, Thorin," Balin said.

"I doubt that. I expect they are here only to take my wealth and poison me!"

"Thorin, please," Lucy laid a hand on his shoulder, "Just listen to reason."

Thorin shoved her hand away. "Don't touch me."

"We only want to help, Thorin Oakenshield," Galadriel said. "No one is trying to take your gold."

"Then what were you doing in my Treasury?"

"Looking for you."

"So you could kill me; assassinate the King and take his wealth,"

"Thorin, they aren't trying to kill you!" Lucy said in exasperation. Why was he taking everything to such extremes? He was just like Thror, and that scared her.

Lucy reached out to put her hand on his shoulder again. Thorin reacted to this gesture by backhanding her across the face. After nearly two hundred years of combat, he had a deadly strike. It knocked Lucy completely off her feet and she flew backwards several yards. 

"Don't touch me, you dishonest whore!"

There were gasps from many in the company. Fili and Dwalin grabbed hold of Thorin and pinned his arms to his side. Tauriel had whipped out her bow the instant that Thorin had struck Lucy and kept it pointed at his heart. Legolas' fist had connected with Thorin's jaw only moments after Lucy had hit the floor.

"Enough!" Lord Elrond commanded.

Lucy gingerly touched her cheek and then winced. She was definitely going to have a bruise. Kili offered her a hand up but she flinched away from him and stared at Thorin, her eyes wide and filling with tears. He was staring back in complete shock. His eyes were filled with horror. It was like he didn't believe what he was seeing. Didn't believe that he'd actually struck Lucy.

Lucy slowly got to her feet, anger beginning to seep through her veins. 

"Lucy..." Thorin didn't know what to say.

Lucy winced when he said her name. And then she reached up and took hold of the golden heart necklace that she always wore. The one that Thorin had give her so many years ago. And she yanked it off and thew it at his feet. It bounced along the floor, the sound of it echoing around the room.

Before that echo had had a chance to die down, Lucy had spun on her heel and marched toward the front gate. Legolas ran after her and Tauriel soon followed.

There were six or seven cries of "Lucy! Come back!" from various members of the company, but to no avail.

She never looked back.

 


	43. Chapter 43

Lucy stormed through the large camp of the Elven army, just trying to get as far away from that horrid Mountain and the horrid Dwarf inside it as possible. 

"Lucy, slow down," Legolas pleaded. "Talk to me,"

Lucy ignored him and kept going, striding through the camp past startled Elves, followed by their curious stares.

She was moving so quickly she didn't see the young woman who walked around a tent and consequently marched right into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lucy drew to a sudden halt and reached out her hand to help the young woman back to her feet. And then she froze.

It was like she was looking into her own reflection. A few years younger than herself, the woman before her was almost identical to Lucy.

"Great Scott!" Lucy whispered.

Legolas helped the girl to her feet.

"Hello, Lucy! Can I call you Lucy? I know we've never met but I've seen you a couple times. And you know my brother, Estel. I mean, Aragorn."

Lucy shook herself, trying to focus on what the girl was saying. "Aragorn? You are Aragorn's sister."

"Yes. He was very disappointed when you vanished from Rivendell."

"I'm sure he was. I didn't want to disappear like that, but Thorin-" Lucy bit her lip. She had been going to say Thorin was in a hurry, but just saying his name was too painful right now.

Legolas placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We were in a hurry," Lucy finished.

"I hear the dragon is dead,"

"Yes. Kili shot him. One of the Dwarves, that is."

"I'm Caliel." Lucy's match said cheerfully. 

"Lucy."

"I know who you are."

"This is Legolas, the prince of the Woodland Realm."

Caliel smiled. "Oh, how nice to meet you!"

Legolas smiled in return, but he was still worried about Lucy and didn't want this conversation to drag out much further. Lucy didn't want it to either.

"Uh, if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, of course! I'm sure you have a million things to do. I'll see you later, Lucy, Legolas." Caliel waved and then went on her merry way.

"I had no idea I had a look-alike in Middle-Earth."

"I was not aware of that fact either, mellon nin."

Lucy turned away, staring around the camp but not really seeing anything. Legolas reached out and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek, the one that wasn't bruised. With a sigh Lucy turned away from him and started walking again, much less forcefully than before. They made their way silently through the camp and into the ruins of Dale.

Eventually Lucy stopped by a chipped and cracked stone bench and sat down.

Legolas sat beside her and took her face in his hands. He was not a skilled healer, but he knew enough to prevent her face from bruising.

"Thanks."

Legolas watched his young friend silently. She stared at the ground, a furrow between her brows. There were no tears any longer, though Legolas could still see a trace of them on her lashes.

"It's the ring," Lucy said softly. "The ring and the gold and the dragon curse."

Legolas shook his head. "No, Lucy. You are not going to give Thorin a free pass on this one. I do not care what evil influences he may be under. He will have to answer for this."

"You should not have punched him."

"He should not have spoken to you in the manner that he did, or struck you."

Lucy sighed. "He isn't himself."

"He is still responsible for his own actions."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget what he said." Lucy reached up and gently touched her cheek. "And I'll never forget what it felt like when he hit me."

Legolas slipped his arm around her shoulders, and Lucy let her head fall to rest on his. "I will not let him hurt you again, Calad."

"I know."

As Legolas comforted Lucy in the ruinous city of Dale, Dwalin and Fili were dragging Thorin away from the company in the Mountain. He didn't put up a fight. In truth, Legolas' punch had jolted him back into reality and seeing Lucy on the floor, knowing that he had put her there...he was just like his grandfather. In fact, he was worse. Thror had never attacked the people his loved, not physically.

Dwalin pushed Thorin roughly into a small room and shoved him into a chair. "Sit. And don't move."

Thorin obliged.

Fili crossed his arms and leaned against the wall opposite his Uncle, glaring at him. Dwalin stood over his king, his arms also crossed as he glared at Thorin. Balin soon entered the room.

"Thorin, I need to take your ring."

Thorin took the ring off without a word and handed it to Balin. Balin took it, opened his mouth, closed it again, and sighed heavily. Then he left.

Elrond and Galadriel were the next to enter the room.

"We wish to see to his illness before more damage can be done," Elrond said quietly to Dwalin.

Dwalin grunted.

"I do not think our assistance is necessary," Galadriel said, watching Thorin carefully. "I believe he has already brought himself out of whatever state he was in previously."

Thorin didn't respond. If they could just turn back time, that would be helpful. If he wasn't such an idiot, that might also have been helpful.

Suddenly a warm, golden presence seemed to seep into the room and a deep voice spoke. 

"Leave us alone."

Galadriel and Elrond immediately made their exit. Fili stared in wonder and Dwalin in curiosity.

"I wish to speak to Thorin alone," Aslan said. "Leave."

Fili complied. Dwalin stared for a moment longer before also turning and leaving the room. 

Thorin sighed. He had a feeling he was about to get the reprimand of a lifetime. And oh how well he deserved to get it. Maybe Aslan would just strike him dead. He certainly didn't deserve to go on living. Not now. Not after what he'd done.

She was never going to forgive him, he was certain of that. But even more than that, he was never going to forgive himself.

 


	44. Chapter 44

That night, Lucy decided to remain in the camp with the Elves and Legolas, who would not leave her side, stayed with her. Tauriel chose to do the same. 

When Astrid and Heather learned of this decision, and what had presipitated it, they were furious.

"Where's Thorin now?" Astrid asked picking up her axe.

"He is in the Mountain still," Tauriel responded.

"Then that's where we'll go." Heather said.

"I do not think that would be wise" Legolas said. 

"I am not afraid of that dwarf," Heather said, whipping out her own double bladed axe.

Bard caught hold of her arm as she started to march toward the Mountain. "It isn't our place, lass,"

"Let go of me! That dwarf needs to be taught a lesson."

"Yes, he does," Bard agreed. "But not by you."

"Who is going to stop me? Now let me go!"

Bard kept a firm grip on her arm, so Heather snapped her axe shut so the two blades rested side by side instead of at opposite ends of the handle. Once shut, Heather dropped it. The handle of the doubled bladed axe landed squarely on Bard's foot. Despite his boots, this was a most painful experience and he loosened his grip on her arm as he tried not to give in to the desire to hop on one foot in pain.

Heather darted away from him the minute he loosened his grip and she and Astrid ran toward the mountain, axes at the ready.

"Should we stop them?" Tauriel asked lazily.

Legolas watched them. He wasn't too concerned. They were both principled, despite being hot-tempered. He knew Thorin was not likely to die this night. "Let them go."

Lucy had missed this entire interaction as she was a little ways off talking to Gandalf.

It wasn't long before Elrond and Galadriel returned from the Mountain to say that Thorin had needed no assistance from them. He was already coming back to himself and he was currently being spoken to by Aslan.

"Valar help him," Bard said grimly. 

"I do not believe he is in any danger," Elrond said. "Though he may very much regret his actions by the time Aslan is through with him."

"And well he should regret them," Tauriel replied, her eyes flashing.

Inside the Mountain, Astrid and Heather reached the company, who were sitting around in a rather subdued manner, only a few of them speaking and then only in hushed voices.

"Where is that idiot dwarf?" Heather asked.

"He is with Aslan," Balin said quietly. "I take it you have heard what happened."

"Oh we heard," Astrid replied. "And he is going to regret it."

"He already does, I'd imagine," Bofur said. "He's speaking to Aslan right now...that ought to put him in his place."

"Where are they?" Astrid asked.

"Lass, you can't be thinking of interrupting his meeting with Aslan?" Balin asked. 

"We have a few things we need to say to your King," Heather replied.

"But he's with the Lion," Ori said. "You can't go barging in on that."

"Watch me," was Astrid's reply.

She and Heather started to walk away, but Astrid suddenly stopped. "Where is Gloin?"

"Does that matter right now?" Heather asked. "We have a mission, Astrid."

Dwalin suddenly swore under his breath.

Oin sighed. "I'll go find my brother."

"Is he still looking for that stupid stone?" Heather asked.

Astrid loosened her grip on her axe, resting it on her shoulder. "Thorin isn't the only one falling to the sickness, is he?"

"No, lass, he's not." Balin replied.

"What has happened?" 

"We tried to get Gloin out of the treasury, after the whole...fiasco...with Thorin," Fili said. "It didn't go well."

"Gloin drew his knife on Kili," Dwalin said. "So I tied him up after knocking some sense into his brains."

Astrid looked to Kili and noticed the bandage on his arm, white, but with splotches of fresh blood bleeding through.

"Is anyone else showing any symptoms?" Astrid asked, strapping her axe back into place on her back.

"Not yet. But we're monitoring each other closely," Balin said. 

"And the Treasury is strictly forbidden." Fili added.

"If you tied Gloin up, Dwalin, where is he?" Astrid asked.

Dwalin crossed his arms. "He's a strong fellow. He must have gotten out of his bonds."

"Without anyone noticing?" Astrid asked.

Shouts could suddenly be heard, distant and indistinct. 

"Dwalin, Fili, Dori," Balin commanded, "Go and help Oin before Gloin kills him."

The three dwarves moved away quickly to go help their comrade.

"Not that this isn't interesting," Heather said, "But, Astrid, there's a dwarf in this Mountain who needs our attention."

Astrid shook her head and sighed. "No, Heather. We can give Thorin a piece of our mind later. This is bigger than us. Bigger than just one argument or a dwarf being an idiot."

"What are we going to do then?" 

"Just wait. And watch." Astrid looked around at the Dwarves. "We can't let anyone else fall to this madness."

"I agree, lass," Balin said. "We've had enough of this nonsense."

"And we also have a war to prepare for," Astrid said. "Not a war against Thorin, Heather. There's an army of orcs coming. We need to stand together now, not tear each other down."

Heather sighed, "You sound like Hiccup."

Astrid smiled slightly. "Good. Then you won't go try and bother Thorin now? We have other things to worry about."

Heather nodded. "Okay. So long as I get to kick Thorin's butt later."

"Later," Astrid agreed. "After the battle."

 


	45. Chapter 45

Lucy was sitting alone in the tent that had been pitched for her use. Legolas was outside. Lucy thought he might have been standing guard, which seemed a little excessive considering she was surrounded by a massive Elven army. Still, she did feel better knowing he was there.

It was early, very early. The sun wasn't up yet, but the sky was beginning to lighten. Lucy was trying not to think about the coming day; about dealing with the situation with Thorin or planning for a battle. She just wanted to run and hide. She wanted...

What she really wanted was bury herself in Edmund's arms and cry. But Edmund was still in England.

"Lucy?"

Legolas stuck his head inside the tent. 

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I was listening to your breathing...and sighing."

"Oh."

"You have a visitor."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Kili."

Lucy sighed. 

"Do you want me to send him away?"

"No. I'll talk to Kili."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Legolas disappeared. A moment later he entered the tent again, trailed by a very solemn looking Kili. It was a strange look for the always cheerful Dwarf.

Kili seated himself beside Lucy and studied her face. "No bruise?"

"I made sure of that," Legolas said.

Kili nodded and was silent for a bit before he spoke again. "How are you doing, Lucy?"

"I'm fine."

Kili smiled at her defiant tone. "That's pretty much what I thought. You know Uncle didn't mean it."

"But he still said it and..."

"And hit you. I know. But the ring, and the gold, and the dragon..."

"He is still responsible for his actions," Legolas said vehemently. 

"I understand that," Kili said. "Uncle understands it too. He felt guilty enough even before Aslan paid him a visit."

"Aslan visited him?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yes. He came almost immediately after the...event."

Lucy noticed Kili bandaged arm and reached out to touch it. "What happened? Did Thor-...did he hurt you too?"

"No, this was Gloin. He also fell to gold-sickness. But he hasn't snapped out of it yet. Bombur is also a bit more aggressive than usual. We're monitoring Nori closely, since he has a tendency to covet riches and gold and such, or at least he's a thief anyway. But he's been fine as far as we can tell."

"Oh dear. Is anyone else getting sick?"

"Not yet, as far as we can tell. The Treasury is off limits and we're all keeping a close eye on each other. Galadriel stayed in the Mountain last night to help too. She's been healing Gloin's mind as best she can. She says he should be fine soon. She'll help Bombur next, and anyone else who shows symptoms."

"I'm glad Galadriel is helping," Lucy said. "Can she do anything for...him?"

"Uncle? There's no need. He snapped himself out of that illness. The minute you left he was his old self."

Lucy nodded, but didn't say anything.

"That's actually why I came down to see you, Lucy. Uncle didn't sleep a wink all night and as soon as the sky began to lighten he insisted I come down. He wants to talk to you, to explain and to apologize I think."

Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around her chest, shaking her head.

"He's back to normal, Lucy. He won't hurt you."

"Can you be certain of that?" Legolas asked, his voice and eyes cold as ice.

"Of course! Uncle doesn't..."

"Strike women? What do you call what he did to Lucy then?"

"When he isn't suffering from gold-sickness he doesn't strike women. He always taught us that. He lived by example. He showed Fili and I the right way to treat people, he didn't just tell us." Kili paused and grinned a little. "Well, with the exception of Elves. He wasn't very good about that." 

"You are using the gold-sickness as an excuse for Thorin," Legolas frowned.

"And you're pretending that it doesn't exist," Kili replied calmly. "I am not saying Uncle isn't responsible. Uncle doesn't blame the gold-sickness, he blames himself. All I am saying is that it needs to be taken into account. I think we should be more lenient and forgiving than we would be otherwise, simply because of the circumstances. The ring, the gold-sickness, the dragon curse on the gold. It's affecting all of us. Galadriel herself is accepting how serious the nature of these curses are. Why can't you?"

Legolas sighed. 

"If it was anyone else but Lucy, would you not be more understanding because of the illness he'd succumbed to?"

Legolas thought about that. Would he be more understanding if it hadn't been Lucy who had been hurt? He didn't know. But it was possible. Would Lucy herself be more understanding if she hadn't been hurt? The answer to that question was obvious. Yes. Lucy would definitely be more understanding if she hadn't been the victim. Even as it was, Lucy was still worried about him and asking if Galadriel could help him.

It wasn't going to be easy to forgive Thorin. But it is what Lucy would want. It was also what Aslan would want, presumably. Legolas didn't pretend to know much about Aslan, but Lucy did and Lucy would definitely forgive Thorin. She probably already had, despite how frightened and hurt she was, though Legolas was sure it would take her a while to acknowledge that.

The silence had stretched out to far for Kili. He tilted his head to one side, smiling akwardly. "So..."

Lucy looked at him in question.

"Uncle. He wants to speak to you. Yes? No?"

Lucy shook her head, seeming to draw farther into herself. She whispered, "not yet."

Kili nodded. He slipped an arm around Lucy's back, gave her a comforting but brief hug and then stood. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. We do have a battle to prepare for."

And with that, the Dwarven prince went back to the Mountain.

Legolas seated himself beside Lucy. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. I don't know."

Legolas wrapped his arm about her shoulder, and she lay her head on his shoulder.

Lucy felt another comforting presence wrapping around her and filling her. Her fear began to ease out of her. But her hurt remained. Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Aslan's warmth seeped inside her very soul.

No one was perfect. Everyone made mistakes. Some mistakes were bigger than others. 

Edmund had betrayed his family to the White Witch. He was forgiven. 

Susan had chosen to ignore and forget Aslan altogether. She was forgiven.

Legolas had held a racial prejudice against the Dwarves. He was forgiven.

Thorin had struck her and said terrible things to her. 

He was forgiven.

It still stung. She was still hurt. She still wasn't ready to talk to him, see him. But she could forgive him.

As the warm glow of Aslan slipped away, another person joined Legolas and Lucy in the tent. He was standing in the middle of the tent with a book in his hands. He looked up in surprise, his eyebrows raising almost to his hairline.

"Well hello."

"Edmund!"

 


	46. Chapter 46

Durin's Day dawned bright and clear. In the Elven camp, there was a hushed atmostphere due to the gravity of the situation and yet there were many places throughout the camp where you could hear the Elves singing.

Inside the Mountain Galadriel, Elrond and Gandalf had worked their magic on the gold. There was no gurantee that it was completely clean or that no one would fall to gold-sickness or dragon-sickness. But the odds were much lower now. It was the best they could do.

Lucy and Edmund were walking through the vast camp with no particular destination in mind. She was explaining to him everything that had happened in the two years she had been in Middle-Earth. Legolas was walking a short distance behind them. Enough to give them privacy, but not so far that he couldn't protect Lucy should a situation arise. What situation that might be while they were still in the Elven camp Legolas did not know. But a few days ago he would never have believed that Thorin would ever raise a hand to Lucy. Anything was possible and he had to be ready for all possibilities.

"...and so now we're waiting for the army of orcs to arrive."

"You've had a very busy two years."

"Yes, I have. What about you? The time difference?"

"I didn't even know you were gone, Lu. You were drawing downstairs in the window seat on the first floor. I'd just left you and gone upstairs to the library to find a book to read.

I had just pulled it off the shelf when I was suddenly in that tent with you and Legolas."

"I noticed you still had that book in your hand."

"Now, Lucy," Edmund gave her a very serious look, "You've told me all about your adventures but haven't told me what I want to know. You're not happy. I can see that plain enough. What is bothering you? I could make a guess that it has something to do with Thorin considering you haven't been able to say his name the entire time you've been telling me your tales."

Lucy sighed. "It's nothing really."

"Don't lie to me, Lu. I know when you're hurt."

"You know how Thror was ill, with the gold-sickness the last time we were here?"

"Yes."

"Well Tho-...he has it too; along with dragon-sickness too because of Smaug."

"I'm sorry. But isn't there something we could do. I mean, didn't you say you had your cordial with you? We could try that, just to see if it'd have a positive effect."

Lucy shook her head. "No we can't. I already did."

"And it did nothing?"

"He wouldn't take it, he threw it away. He lost my cordial in his Treasury."

"He's an idiot. But then, Thror was pretty crazy too when he was sick. I'm sure there'll be some other way to bring him back, Lu."

"Kili said he's already back."

"Well that's good!"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know if he's right. I haven't seen him myself."

Edmund stopped walking. "Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"What did he do?"

Lucy sighed. "If I tell you, promise me you won't do something dumb."

"What happened, Lucy?"

"He called me a terrible name and he...hit me."

"He _hit_  you?!"

"It wasn't too bad...it was just..."

Edmund turned around and walked toward Legolas. "What _exactly_  happened?"

Inside the Mountain the company was subdued. Gloin was still tied up. Dwalin and Dori were watching Nori's every move like hawks, but he appeared to be fine, if a little flustered with their constant staring. Most of the Dwarves were trying to go about their business and prepare for the day like it was any other day. But this was hard to do.  
Thorin was sitting alone, on the floor, leaning against the wall. Fili stood not too far from him, his arms cross and a scowl on his face. He'd been glaring at his Uncle for hours.  
Kili and Bofur were playing with a stone chess set they'd found in one of the rooms that had been cleared. They alone among the company were cheerful. Bofur was even whistling to himself.

Thorin wasn't paying too much attention to his company at the moment. Most of them were either afraid to approach him (because who knew what treatment they would get?) or too angry with him to talk to him. There were a few exceptions. Heather wasn't afraid to insult him any chance she could get. Bofur and Kili tried to act completely normal around him, like nothing had happened.

But something _had_  happened. And the memory of it tore Thorin apart.

He'd hit her.

He'd said terrible things.

He hated himself right now.

Which, as Aslan had told him, was not the best response. Remorse he should feel, yes. Self-loathing, no.

But had Aslan ever struck Lucy; called her terrible names? Of course not. If he had, he'd probably be loathe himself too. Anyone would. Anyone _should_.

He was probably the worst dwarf in the history of Middle-Earth.

Weak like his grandfather.

He had always wondered if he was truly good enough for Lucy. Now he knew the answer.

He had no right to ask for her heart. He wasn't worthy of even her friendship.

All he wanted now, was forgiveness. Not something he deserved, but he wanted it desperately. At least then he might, possibly, be able to look at himself in the mirror again. Maybe.

He'd hurt his One in a way no other dwarf had ever done before. 

Thorin balled his hands into fists. Why did he have to be such an awful person? He'd been doing better, trying to change. To be less distrustful and more open to other races. To be less demanding and angry and to be more kind and gentle.

And then he'd hit Lucy.

He sincerely wished he could just die. But Aslan had actually forbidden him from committing suicide. Told him to take responsibility for his actions; to learn from them; to change his ways. Ask for forgiveness and offer it. Be more understanding of others, such as his grandfather. Less judgmental and more gracious.   
Take what you have done, and change your life around.

Easier said than done, but thanks anyway, Aslan. Thorin sighed. He was useless. Pathetic. A plague on society. He was shamed. He had no honor now. He had not right to be King Under the Mountain. He was not a good leader. He was...

"If I wasn't so principled, I might kill you." A voice spoke coldly as footsteps approached.

Thorin looked up. He recognized the speaker. Edmund.

Well good. He was forbidden from suicide, but Aslan didn't say other people couldn't murder him.

Edmund reached the place where Thorin was sitting and sat down beside him.

"I want to tell you that you are worthless, one of the worst people in existence, on the same level as The White Witch or Miraz. You hurt my sister. And I'd really like to break your nose right now."

Thorin nodded, but didn't respond.

Edmund sighed. "But I shouldn't. I shouldn't break your nose and I shouldn't tell you those things. Because retailiating violence with violence and cruel words with cruel words would make me no better than you. So I'm going to tell you that I forgive you. But if you ever hurt my sister again, I see to it that your life is ruined. You will pay."

"Why don't you ruin my life now? I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Edmund chuckled. " _Deserve_ it? Thorin, do you even know what forgiveness is? Of course you don't deserve it. That's why it's called forgiveness; grace. Aslan died because of me. I can do no less for others. It isn't about being deserving. It's about grace. So...in the event that you did hurt Lucy again, I would be compelled to forgive you again. I have to live by the example He set. But I can tell you honestly, I wouldn't be happy about it. I'm not happy about it now. When I heard from Legolas what you had done, I was angry enough to kill you. That wasn't a pleasant feeling, first of all. But I felt it strongly and I did not want to forgive you. Part of me still doesn't want to. You've done a terrible thing. But I have done terrible things in my lifetime, Thorin Oakenshield, so I have no right to judge. And I can tell you that Lucy has forgiven you too. She isn't ready to see you yet. She's very hurt and confused right now. Give her time and you might be able to get back to that friendship you shared. Trust will be a long time in coming. But if you are patient, and prove yourself trustworthy and honorable, she'll come around."

Edmund got up and left after this speech and Thorin was left to wonder.

Aslan had had a similar message for him. Forgiveness with the challenge to go forward a different Dwarf.

Thorin wasn't sure he had it in him to do that. He was a wretch. He didn't deserve to continue living. But he did want to do right by Lucy.

So he would try. 

He would try to prove himself trustworthy and honorable.

He wasn't yet, that much was true. But he could start fresh. He could earn that trust again. He could live an honorable life again. 

It wasn't long after Edmund had left that he appeared again.

"Everyone needs to have their weapons at hand. The scout has returned. The orcs are on their way. We need to make our preparations for the coming battle. Thorin, Astrid, you're expected to come to the meeting of the heads of our allies to make the plans for the coming battle."

 


	47. Chapter 47

When Thorin went to the war council, Fili, Kili, Balin, and Dwalin went with him. Heather accompanied Astrid as well, and Bard was present too. Lady Galadriel was there with her husband Celeborn, Lord Elrond and his two sons were present, Glorfindel was there, as well as Gandalf. Lucy, Legolas, and Edmund were also there, although Lucy was staying well out of the way of the rest of the people gathered.

Thorin couldn't help but look in her direction every few minutes. She didn't appear to have a bruise, but she was surrounded by Elves who were skilled in the art of healing so that wasn't much of a surprise. She still looked shaken, but the anger that was in her eyes when she threw that necklace at his feet was gone. She just looked sad now; sad and scared. The latter was a strange expression and one not often seen on that beautiful face. Thorin ached to think that he had put it there.

When everyone was assembled, Lady Galadriel spoke.

"Glorfindel has returned with news. The orcs are but a day's ride from here coming from the west. There is also a large number of them attempting to come down from the North and take us unawares from behind. Knowing this information, we should construct our battle plans in a way so as _not_  to be caught off guard."

In the end, the Elves of Lothlorien were placed on the Eastern spur that jutted out from the Lonely Mountain, the Elves of Rivendell placed on the western spur. Some of the Elves on each spur were to face Northward to slow any assault from that direction while the rest concentrated their efforts to the battle  in front of the Mountain. Thorin and his company, along with Heather, Astrid, Bard, Gandalf and Glorfindel took up the middle between the two. There were plenty of Elves from both armies to stand with them in the center, for it seemed unwise to leave the small band alone in the middle. Tauriel chose to stand beside the company with the other Elves stationed there. 

Galadriel had succeeded in healing Gloin's mind. He'd apologized at least a dozen times to Kili for stabbing his arm to which Kili would just shrug his shoulders and grin, "it could have been worse."

Lucy chose to be among the archers on the western spur with those from Rivendell, and where Lucy went Legolas went also. Edmund chose to be placed beside his sister as well.

When these decisions had been made, camp was taken down and simpler lodgings were made for the night. Which meant that most of the armies gathered spent the night lying under the stars exactly where they intended to stand tomorrow for the battle.

When the sun rose in the morning, bedding was put away quickly and then everyone who hadn't slept at their post moved to find a place where they had been ordered to stand.

Lucy watched the sunrise calmly and breathed deeply. The last couple days had been distressing and her soul had been sorely tried. Now, however, she was releasing the tension of the situation with Thorin and finding the peace and calm that she always did before going into a battle. No matter how many wars she fought in, she never lost sight of the terrible outcomes that were possible and very likely in a battle. She needed to lose sight of everything except the coming battle. That was all that mattered in this moment. She needed to focus.

Hard to do when someone was tapping your elbow somewhat hesitantly but also persistently.

Lucy turned to see the young woman who looked so like herself standing beside her. "Oh, hello."

"Hi, Lucy. We've met, briefly. I'm Caliel."

"I remember."

"I saw you were on the same stretch of the Mountain that I was and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to come and talk to you. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time. Estel is quite in awe of you."

"Estel?"

"My brother, Aragorn. Sorry. We call him Estel."

"Of course. I remember you mentioning your relationship. I was not aware that Aragorn had siblings."

"Well he doesn't. But he was raised in Rivendell and so was I so we became brother and sister that way. And the twins, Lord Elrond's sons I mean, they're my brothers too. Not by blood, but they just are."

Lucy smiled. "I understand."

Caliel surveyed the army around them. "Everyone seems very calm. I think I expected more people to be fidgety."

"You'll find the fidgety ones are among the company, if there are any. The Elves have seen too many battles to still be anxious at the prospect of a coming fight."

"You don't seem anxious."

"No. I have seen plenty of battles of my own. Are you anxious, Caliel?"

Caliel bit her lip. "Um...yeah. This is actually my first battle. I mean, it's my first fight of any kind! I have no experience at all. Elrohir says I'm a good fighter, and Glorfindel says I am very skilled too. But I've never done anything more than train and spar."

"You've never had any experience at all?"

"No."

Lucy shook her head, pitying the young woman before her. Battles were not the glorious things that tales would have people believe they were. They were messy, gory, terrifying things. And if Caliel had never fought before, if she'd never yet taken a life, even that of a lowly orc...

Lucy put her arm around Caliel's shoulders. "Just remember to breathe, and not to think too much. Remember your training and focus on staying alive."

Caliel smiled. "I can do that."

"How old are you, Caliel?"

"I'm nineteen."

Lucy nodded. "You're not an Elf. Where do you come from?"

"I was raised in Rivendell. I'm one of the Rangers of the North."

"Really?"

"Yes. Although actually...I'm more like you. I'm not from this world. I'm from England. Except that my father is from here, he's a real Ranger."

"You're from England!"

"Yes, I am."

"This is too much."

"What?"

"You could be my twin you are so alike in appearance to myself, and now I find out you're from the same world. I do not believe in coincidence, Caliel, and you are too similar to myself for this to be such anyway. I do not know what this means, but I'm going to find out."

"The twins...I mean, Elrohir and Elladan, and I have talked about this before. They were surprised when I grew up and ended up looking like you. We've decided we could possibly be distantly related, because my mother used to have Pevensie relatives in England."

"Did she? Oh wouldn't that be fun if we were third cousins or something?"

Caliel's face lit up with her smile. "That's precisely what I was thinking! To be related to Lucy the Valiant...Estel would be thrilled!"

As Lucy and Caliel continued to discuss the exciting possibilities of kinship, Thorin was clearing his own mind in preparation for the battle. He needed to stop worrying about Lucy and stop focusing on his own shortcomings. He needed to have a clear and sharp mind. He had to lead his little band of soldiers, if any of them were still willing to follow. He had to protect them at any rate, and make sure they all came out of this alive.

"We're willing to follow, Thorin." Dwalin said gruffly from beside him. "Just don't do anything so dang stupid again."

Thorin sighed. "Believe me, I won't."

"And don't do anything too rash in the coming battle either," Balin said from his other side. "I expect you to keep a level head, Thorin. Don't try any grand heroics."

"Yes, sir," Thorin said calmly, but with a hint of mirth. This battle was going to be like all the rest he'd faced. Stuck between the two dwarves who always gave him the most trouble. Next to his sister of course; no one could give him a hard time the way Dis could. 

Thorin shuddered to think what she would do when she found out what he'd done to Lucy. Dis was not going to be happy.

"Clear head, Thorin. Clear head." Dwalin commanded from his side. 

Thorin nodded, idly wondering if Dwalin could actually read his mind or if they'd simply known each other so long now that Dwalin could read his body language well enough to read his mind. 

Just on the other side of Balin, Thorin's nephews stood. Fili was standing straight and tall beside Balin, his back stiff, his eyes off in the distance. 

Kili was bouncing on his toes and chewing his lower lip. He'd seen his fair shair of battles and skirmishes. But he hadn't particiapted in a full scale battle before. Neither had Fili of course, but his brother would never be as nervous as Kili felt right now. Fili was more like Uncle. Stalwart. Strong. Unafraid. Kili was worried sick that he'd do something dumb and get someone killed by accident.

"You underestimate your skill, mellon." Tauriel spoke from his side, laying her hand on his shoulder. "You will not harm your friends, and you will do much to vanquish the enemy."

Kili shook his head, grinning. "You don't know that, do you? Or can you see the future, Tauriel?"

"I cannot see the future. But I know you, Kili Dragon-slayer."

Kili blushed. "I had help with that dragon."

Tauriel shrugged. "You are still the Dragon-slayer. The rest of us are merely...the dragon-slayer's helpers."

Kili laughed and began to relax, which is precisely what Tauriel had intended.

Further down the line, Heather was swinging her axe in slow, tight circles in front of her, loosening her wrists. Astrid was sharpening her own axe one last time.

"Are you ready for this?" Astrid asked.

"Are you?"

"Of course."

"I mean, we have seen worse," Heather added.

"Drago."

"Viggo."

"The Red Death."

Heather smiled. "And we've killed a few orcs already. What's a few more?"

"I do wish Hiccup had returned with King Thranduil already. I prefer to have him at my side when going into a battle."

Heather shook her head. "Since when was he ever at your side during a battle? He's usually way ahead of you, flying Toothless."

"Fair point."

"Want to make a bet?" a mischievous light entered Heather's eyes.

"What?"

"I kill more orcs than you."

"Not a chance."

"Are you sure, Astrid?"

"I'm sure. Just try and keep up with me, Heather."

"You're on."

Glorfindel watched the horizon with a lazy attitude. He could almost hear Caliel laughing at him, and hear her voice saying "orcs aren't enough to entertain you, are they? If only we'd been able to find you another balrog." Alas, it was not meant to be. The orcs would have to do.

Legolas caught sight of the swiftly moving cloud at the same time as most of the other Elves. They all watched intently. The cloud soon became more visible as it moved toward them with great speed. It was, in fact, bats. Thousands of them.

"The orcs approach!" The cry was heard repeated across the many ranks of the army prepared to defend Erebor. Swords, axes, bows were all placed at the ready. All eyes were scanning the horizon to the West and to the East.

And then they came; the orcs swarming around the ends of both spurs of the Mountain and into the valley between.

The Elves and other archers all drew their first arrows of the battle to come.

It had begun.


	48. Chapter 48

The sound of the orcs, goblins, and wargs came flying across the open plain. The snarls, roars, and disturbed grunting sounds that reached Caliel's ears sent a shudder down her spine. She gripped her bow tightly, til her knuckles turned white.

"Breathe," Lucy instructed calmly from beside her.

Lucy drew her first arrow and prepared to take aim. Caliel followed suit, trying to keep calm.

As soon as the orcs were close enough, the first line of archers on both spurs of the Lonely Mountain sent their arrows flying. Orcs fell by the thousands. When once their arrows had flown, the first line of arches dropped to their knees so their comrades behind them could let fly their own arrows.

Thorin could see that both units of the enemy were led by a massive orc. Azog on one side, an unknown orc on the other just as large as Azog but not nearly as pale.

"Don't get any ideas," Dwalin grunted. "Balin said no heroics."

"I wasn't getting ideas."

"Sure you weren't. You weren't thinking of taking down Azog yourself and avenging your family."

Thorin ignored his friend. He _had_  been thinking about that, in fact.

"We'll do it together, Thorin. You've got more than enough friends to help you."

The first four lines of orcs had fallen to the archers' arrows before any of them were close enough to fight with a blade. The first orcs foolish enough to charge forward underneath the volley of arrows were swiftly dispatched by Glorfindel, glowing brilliantly as the sun and having the time of his life.

As the orcs had begun to fall, Azog had been happy enough to slow his charge and command his army from the rear. Apparently he had no desire to fall by an Elven arrow that day.

The orcs and goblins came on in an endless fury and soon waves of them were breaking along both spurs and many of them were making their way towards the the company and elves in the center. 

Lucy swiftly strapped her bow to her back and unsheathed her sword. The dirty work was about to begin. The first few orcs who came near her were dealt with easily enough. Lucy kept one eye on Caliel as she sliced through the neck of another opponent.

Caliel's face was set in a grim expression, her eyes narrow. She swung her sword with a practiced arm and disarmed another orc. A young man fighting beside her killed the disarmed opponent. As Lucy watched, this happened again and again. Caliel easily disarming any orcs who came near her and the young man finishing them off. They worked together like a well oiled machine.

This thought had just entered Lucy's mind when she felt a presence at her back and turned to see Edmund dispatching an orc whose blade was very close to her neck.

"Thanks, Ed."

Edmund smiled. "I've got your back."

Lucy swung around to face two more orcs who were foolish enough to choose to attack the Pevensie pair. She brought her sword up to block the blow of one, using her daggar to hold back the blade of the other and her foot to trip him. He stumbled to her left where Edmund brought his life to a swift end.

A moment later, Edmund sidestepped around Lucy to bring his sword through the throat of an orc to her right and she turned to cover his back without conscious thought and killed the next orc who had mistakenly thought he might have a chance against these two.

Legolas kept an eye on Lucy every minute he could spare, until he realized that Edmund had her covered. He watched them fight together for a moment more before he decided Edmund could be trusted to keep her safe. Then he turned to focus entirely upon the enemies before him.

The first orcs that came near Thorin were swiftly shot down by Kili. But there were too many to keep them at a distance with arrows. It did not take long before every one in the center line, dwarves, elves, and humans alike, had taken to their swords and axes to deal with their foe. These orcs weren't particularly difficult opponents, but they were numerous so catching a breath was not likely to happen.

Orcrist bit through three orcs at once, gaining Thorin a grunt of approvel from Dawlin on his left. With another thrust two more orcs had fallen. Thorin spared a moment to wonder if all the orcs were coming towards him and leaving the rest of the army to twiddle their thumbs. 

It was true that the hardest assault was directed toward Thorin. It seemed these orcs had a personal vendetta against the Dwarven King. Or at least, their leader did. But Azog himself continued to stay well behind the lines and out of the reach of the Elven arrows that still fired into the fray.

Hearing cries from the Elves on the spurs, Glorfindel turned his attention in that direction. As he had predicted and Galadriel had stated at the council, there were orcs coming over the Mountain from behind. The Elves were already in position to deal with them, but as his present situation afforded no further enjoyment and he was getting bored, Glorfindel took off for the Western spur to join in the fight against the second assault of orcs.

The press of the orcs was unceasing. They came on again and again, throwing self-preservation to the wind in an effort to break through the lines of the army defending the Mountain.

The orderly structure that the early battle had had was beginning to fall apart. The Elven lines were being crushed backward and orcs were breaking through them. This led to more chaos as warriors began to be separated from their comrades and some of them found themselves isolated in a sea of orcs.

The center line was still feeling the brunt of the attack. 

Ori stumbled backwards slightly as an orc threw its full weight against him. He used every ounce of his strength to push his blade upward and into the orc's chest. Another orc slammed into him from the side and he crashed to his knees.

The orcs began to swarm around him. Ori blocked the blade baring down on him and gritted his teeth, dragging himself back to his feet. Nori was beside him suddenly, pulling him all the way up with one hand and stabbing an orc with the other.

Dori fought his way through another ten orcs to get to Ori and planted himself by his little brother's side, determined to stay there.

Elrond swung his sword to the left with a casual flick of the wrist, decapitating two orcs and taking of the arm off a third. He felt no great threat from these orcs, but his heart was uneasy. Three of his soldiers had already fallen and his heart mourned for them. Yet he could not allow himself to dwell on that yet, for there was still the present matter of orcs to deal with.

Gloin grunted with the effort it took to push back his opponent and then lop of it's head with his axe. The orcs were unrelenting. He'd seen enough battles to know he had a long way to go yet. But still, he wanted this fight to be over.

Caliel let out a cry when an orish blade cut through her shoulder. It had only sliced through the edge of her shoulder and not pierced it, but it was a deep cut and bleeding profusely. 

"Your first battle scar," Harunir grunted, swiftly striking off the head of the offending orc who had wounded Caliel.

Caliel gritted her teeth. This was not a pleasant experience. But she had little time to focus on the hideousness of the orcs or the terrifying screams of the wounded and dying or even the pain in her arm and the blood dripping down her side.

There was an orc. It had to be dealt with. And then another. And another. And another.

Would this never end?

Bard's arms were aching from the effort to keep up against the endless flow of orcs that seemed determined to cut him down. He knew how to handle weapons well enough, but he had seen very little of war and had not had many chances to practice the use of his sword. Now if he could have found a high place to stand and stay he could have fired arrows at the orcs all day. But he was less practiced with the sword and his arms were now telling him he was far more out of practice than he even realized.

The press of the orcs around Thorin was getting thicker. Kili noticed it at the same time that Fili did and they both started hacking their way through orcs to get to their Uncle.  
Balin had been separated in the battle, but Dwalin still stood by his King's side. No force in all of Middle-earth could have separated him from Thorin.

The sudden influx of even more orcs in the already crowded area around Thorin and Dwalin was a little unnerving. They were fighting back and to back and had hardly any space to move to the left or to the right. The orcs were everywhere, and pressing in closely.

It didn't take long to find out why.

Azog and the other commander of the orish armies were making their way toward Thorin. Dwalin let out a stream of creative curses in Khuzdul when he noticed their approach. The excess of orcs now pressing around them were apparently either a ploy to distract them or simply there as cover so Azog could get through without being shot down.

"Together, Thorin." Dwalin grunted. "Don't try anything alone."

"I wasn't planning on it." Thorin huffed back, out of breath from the effort it took to hold back the orcs. He already sported a few wounds, including a slash across his cheek and a deep cut to his thigh. He preferred not to garner any more.

Celeborn was little worried for his own safety as the orcs pressed in around him. He was more worried for his people, for more than ten had fallen already and he did not wish to lose anymore in this fight. He might also have wished that his wife was far away from this battle as well. But Galadriel was not one to be told what to do. And she was holding her own quite well, as Celeborn knew she would be. Still, it was a husband's right to worry about his love.

There were no orcs within a five foot radius of Lady Galadriel and the warriors who stood around her, for any who came near found the ground beneath them opening up to swallow them whole. Galadriel was using her ring as little as possible, conserving it's power for tasks of great importance. But after making herself a safe island where the orcs dared not come she kept her eyes on the battle, her mind sweeping from one person to the next, gauging who was in the most trouble and needed an extra hand. More than one orc found themselves inexplicably sprawling on their backs having tripped over a root or a rock that had certainly not been there before.

Azog was nearly upon Thorin and Dwalin by now. The press of the orcs was beginning to lessen, but only slightly.

Then to Thorin's right the area began to open up as orcs swiftly fell to the ground, clutching at their sides and stomachs. Another blade came streaming through an orc's chest from behind it, and Thorin could now see that his nephews were fighting their way toward him valiantly.

"Dwalin, the boys," was all Thorin said before diving under the swing of his opponent and making his way through the orcs toward Azog as swiftly as he could.

Dwalin cursed. "I said don't try anything." But there was little Dwalin could do. It was his duty to protect Thorin, but now that Fili and Kili were near at hand, still fighting their way towards Thorin, Dwalin knew his task lay in protecting them. Thorin would kill him if they died while under his watch. Besides, they were heading toward Thorin, so he'd catch up to his King eventually. 

Thorin's attention was now focused soley on Azog, he didn't even spare a thought of the orcs between them, flicking Orcrist casually through their ranks without conscious thought. Azog was all he could think about. Killing Azog.

Azog leered in his direction when he saw Thorin coming. He raised his mace, preparing to swing. Thorin steeled himself to duck under the swing that was coming.

His attention so focused on Azog, he completely missed the second commander of the orc armies. Bolg smashed into his side and sent him sprawling to the left. Thorin, the breath knocked out of him as he lay flat on his back, was barely able to block the sword that came crashing down towards his chest.

Dwalin let out a roar of anger and took a step toward Thorin, preparing to charge straight to the orc now pinning his King down and knock his brains out. But a cry from Kili turned his attention back to the lads.

Kili, focused on his Uncle and worried for his safety, had missed the blade coming toward his own body until it was too late to sidestep completely out of the way. The blade had sliced through his side, and Kili doubled over in pain. Another orc brought down a sword aimed for Kili's exposed back and Dwalin had no choice but to turn around and save the immediate life of Kili and pray Mahal would keep Thorin alive long enough for him to get back to him in a moment.

Fili had, for once in his life, barely registered his brother's cry of pain as he hacked his way through the orcs between himself and his Uncle. There was no way he was going to allow Azog and his comrade to kill his Uncle. Not a chance.

Thorin saw the flash of daggers to his right and knew Fili was near. He withstood the urge to curse Dwalin for letting his nephew into this fight with Azog, and thanked Mahal instead that he had aid.

The battle still raged all around. But now it seemed to be turning back in the favor of the free people's of Middle-earth. For now a new army had appeared from the North and East. With fierce Dwarven battle-cries Dain was leading his army of Dwarves from the Iron Hills into the fray. They swept along the Eastern spur, cutting down the orcs as they went. The Elves of Rivendell were soon free of their enemies and many of them joined the Dwarven march across the battle field.

Nothing would stop those Dwarves. They'd missed half the fight, which was enough to make any proud dwarf a little angry, and then there was the added insult that it was Elves defending the Dwarven Kingdom. There was no way they were going to let the Elves have the glory for this battle won. So Dain and his army charged around the Eastern spur, cut across the center line, and then cut down the orcs along the western spur of the Mountain. 

With the renewed energy brought by Dain and his army, the allies fighting the orc army were soon able to bring the battle to a satisfying close.

As the last of the orcs' screams died away, Elrond took a moment to breathe. Now came the worst part of every battle, the part he hated the most.

Counting the cost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Battle is over. Now comes the aftermath...which I admit, will not be fun :( But we will get through this, my lovely readers! :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the hard stuff. I apologize in advance. :(

When the immediate area was cleared of orcs, Lucy let her sword lower to rest on the ground and sank down upon a nearby rock to rest. Edmund sat beside her.

"Only about...three hours, I think," Edmund said, studying the sky. "We've been in plenty of battles that lasted longer."

Lucy flexed her arms, wincing. "Three hours was long enough, I think."

Legolas came and knelt in front her, studying her for any signs of injury. Lucy rolled her eyes and put her foot on his shoulder, pushing him away. 

"Go find someone who's hurt and do something useful."

Legolas seemed reluctant to do so, until he had satisfied himself that Lucy was uninjured and merely exhausted from the battle. He then did as she had asked, starting with Caliel's shoulder wound. 

All around the battle field weapons were being lowered and soldiers were sinking to the ground in exhaustion, others were moving through the fallen looking for friend and kin.

Astrid shook most of the blood off of her axe before wiping it clean on the small patch of clear grass near her. She had only minor injuries and for that she was thankful. Heather was cleaning her own axe nearby.

"Sixty-seven," Astrid said matter-of-factly.

Heather sighed dramatically. "Well darn. I only killed sixty...nine!"

Astrid punched Heather's shoulder. "Alright, you win. This time."

Heather punched a fist into the air in victory, earning another punch in the shoulder from Astrid.

Kili was too exhausted to keep hold of his sword, so he let it fall to the ground. He received a smack in the back of his head from Dwalin for that action, but he didn't care. He was searching for a glimpse of Uncle or Fili. They hadn't been too far off when they entered that fight with Azog.

"They were over here," Dwalin said, leading the way. Kili followed without question.

"Did you lose our King?" Balin asked, coming up beside them. "Seriously, Dwalin, you had _one_  task," Balin teased.

Dwalin didn't respond. He was not in the mood for teasing. Not until he had Thorin and Fili in his sights and could be sure they were well.

He was to be disappointed.

It was Kili who spotted them first. Having caught sight of Azog's fallen bloody body Kili's eyes were drawn to the corpse only to open wide in horror when he noticed the dark haired dwarf breathing heavily, lying beside Azog.

"Uncle!" Kili took off, leaping over and around the fallen until he reached Thorin and dropped to his knees beside him. He took in the bloodied chest, the gasping breath, and the closed eyes of his Uncle in one glance and it was almost more than he could bear.

But what he saw next was truly the last straw.

Fili was lying near Thorin, only a foot or so to his right. His eyes were wide open in an expression of fear, but there was no life in them.

"No...no, no no!" Kili scrambled over his Uncle to his brother's side, and pulled his elder brother into his arms. "Fi? Fili? _FILI_!"

Kili's cries echoed around the battle field, drawing the attention of many. It was mere moments after his cries had filled the air that Tauriel dropped to his side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and trying to comfort him. The rest of the company was not far behind. 

Oin immediately set about trying to save Thorin. Thorin's eyes fluttered open when Oin began his work.

"Lu...Lucy..."

"Go get Lucy," Oin commanded Bofur. Bofur set off across the battle field in search of Lucy very solemnly, his usual cheerful countenance clouded.

Dwalin was kneeling by the head of his King, and Balin was beside him. Bifur and Gloin stood a few feet away, unsure of what to do next, each sporting an array of wounds. Dori and Nori had their arms wrapped around Ori, protecting and shielding him from the sight before them. They too were covered in small cuts and various bruises. Bombur was kneeling beside them, unashamedly crying. Bard, a nasty cut on his arm still bleeding madly, had run towards a group of Elves in search of a healer as soon as he'd caught sight of Thorin. Astrid and Heather stood together a little ways off from the rest of the company, wrapped in each other's arms and crying softly.

All throughout the field of battle the wounded were being gathered together and carried to the place where the healers had begun to gather. Elrond had his hands full, and the rest of the healers were no less busy. The dead, also, were being gathered together so their friends and kin could find them easily and mourn them.

Lucy was with the healers now, stitching up a wounded Elf's arm. Edmund was busy carrying the wounded from the battle field.

Lucy sighed, wishing for her cordial. But she knew it was useless. They were unlikely to find it in time to save the fatally wounded. It was lost in Erebor's Treasury for now, and perhaps forever.

Lucy was surprised to see Bofur running toward her and calling her name, and even more surprised to see his sober face.

"What is the matter, Bofur?"

"It's Thorin. He's wounded. He's asking for you."

Lucy got up and quickly followed Bofur across the battle field, her heart pounding in her chest. He couldn't die. That wasn't an option.

Legolas caught sight of Lucy hurrying across the field and as soon as he was able, made his way in that direction.

Bard had returned with a healer, but there was little to be done. Thorin had been able to get no more out than the occasion gasped, "Lucy" by the time Lucy arrived. She knelt beside Oin, and leaned over Thorin. When her face came into view, his breathing quickened.

"Lucy...I need..."

"Shh, shh. You need to be quiet, Thorin. Let Oin do his work." Lucy turned to Oin, tears already filling her eyes.

Oin met her gaze steadily and sadly, shaking his head in answer to her unspoken question.

Lucy shuddered, turning back to Thorin.

"Please, please don't die."

"I...I'm...sorry...I hit..."

"Don't think of it, Thorin. It wasn't entirely your fault...the ring...the gold..." Lucy took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

Thorin wanted to cry out, the pain in his chest was so intense. How much of that was his wound and how much was not physical pain at all he wasn't sure. Kili's clearly audible cries coming from close by were not helping. Only one thing could make his nephew cry that way. 

Fili. 

Thorin could still remember Fili coming to his assistance and getting back to his feet. He could still see Azog and Bolg bearing down on him. Falling to the ground again, with a gaping whole in his chest. And Fili standing over him, valiantly fighting both of them. He'd been vaguely conscious still when Azog had fallen to the ground beside him, barely aware of Fili still standing over him, fending off Bolg.

Bolg must have triumphed in that fight to be causing Kili to cry so.

Thorin's whole frame shuddered. The strength it took to continue breathing was almost too much. Thinking about Fili was not helping. He needed to focus. Lucy. He had to apologize.

"Thorin," Lucy took his face in her hands, her tears splashing down on his cheeks. "It's okay. You're forgiven. You can let go. You don't have to stay in this agony, meleth nin."

A moment later, Thorin gave one last shuddering breath and lay still. Legolas was beside Lucy now, pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest, willing the world to stop.

Only once before had she ever felt such pain. It was too intense to bear.

The clearing of the battle continued. The orcs were piled and burned. Dain set his Dwarves to work clearing the main gate to Erebor so that the wounded could be housed inside before nightfall and the dead could be taken to the tombs.

The Elves gathered their own dead together and buried them just outside of Dale.

When the gate was finally cleared, the wounded were taken inside first and the healers continued their work. The long quiet halls of Erebor were filled with the noise of the groaning and crying out of the wounded and the healers calling to one another or speaking in hushed voices together. The Dwarves set about the work of taking their dead down to the tombs, the path having been cleared by the company before the battle had begun.

Kili would not let go of Fili and had to be physically removed by Tauriel so that he could be taken inside. Fili and Thorin were not taken immediately to the tombs because they were the King and heir to Erebor and their funerals would be held later with more pomp and ceremony.

Edmund and Legolas both stayed close to Lucy the rest of that day and into the night. The rest of the company was always close at hand as well. They stuck together, the dwarves and Bard, Astrid, and Heather. Leaning heavily upon each for comfort.

Kili alone did not remain with the group but stayed near his brother's body, with Tauriel as his only comforter.

The battle may have been won, but it felt like a loss to many that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter a lot, debating whether or not I'd even go through with it. But this was the original plan, so in the end it's what I did. It wasn't easy, believe me. :(


	50. Chapter 50

The next day preparations had to be made for the funeral of the royal members of the house of Durin who had been struck down in the battle. Balin was reluctant to set about this work. He wanted to have a place to himself to mourn his friends. But as the Steward he had little choice. Besides, he had to keep an eye on the Dwarves of the Iron Hills. They did not take kindly to being told the Treasury was still off limits. Dain had gone so far as to demand to know if he was being accused of being a thief. So Balin had his hands full, keeping Dain and his soldiers under control and making preparations for a royal funeral.

The healers had continued to work late into the night and now in the morning they set about their business again. Mid-morning, more guests arrived. Thranduil, aware that he was unlikely to get his army gathered and to Erebor in time for the battle, had sent an envoy of healers ahead of him to travel with all speed to Erebor and help where they could. They joined the healers already working as soon as they had arrived.

Bilbo and Hiccup had traveled with the envoy of healers. The company was still together in a tight knit group when they arrived. Astrid saw them approaching and sprinted across the great hall to her husband. They shared a quick embrace and a kiss, and then Astrid began to tell him of the battle and of the losses they had suffered.

Bilbo hurried on to the group, and he seemed to be counting them as he approached. When his count didn't reach as high as it ought, he frowned.

"Where is Thorin and the lads? And Tauriel? And Balin?"

"Tauriel is safe and sound; she is with Kili." Bofur responded.

"And Balin has his hands full trying to run Erebor," Dwalin added.

The long faces of his friends made Bilbo's heart quake. "and Thorin and Fili?"

For a moment, no one answered him. And then finally, Bard spoke.

"Thorin was cut down by Azog and Fili died defending his Uncle from many foes."

Bilbo closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head slightly--almost unconsciously--as this news sank in. Thorin and Fili. Dead.

It was almost too much to bear.

Bofur got up and wrapped an arm around Bilbo's shoulders, drawing him into the circle of the company.

The company spent most of the day together, crying at intervals, hardly speaking of what had happened but constantly thinking about it.

Gandalf was busy moving about, visiting the healers, helping Balin, speaking to Elrond and Galadriel. Every once in a while he would stop by the company and offer his sympathies and words of comfort.

Lucy felt there could be no comfort for her. Not now. Not ever. 

And yet with Edmund and Legolas beside her at all times, and the rest of her friends near at hand, all sharing in the same grief, the heavy load was easier to bear.

In the evening everyone, Dwarves, Elves, and Humans alike, were all gathered for the funeral of Thorin and Fili. Gandalf spoke the eulogy and brought tears to many eyes.

"The King has come unto his own, under Mountain, under stone. Send him now, unto the deep, unto earth, eternal sleep. Under Mountain, under stone. Through all the lands, let it be know: The King is dead! Long live the King!"

And the resounding reply from the dwarves, "Long live the King!"

And then Kili stood up to speak a few words too.

Once he was standing, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came. He took a moment to compose himself, tears inching their way down his handsome face.

Taking one last shuddering breath, he began, "Though there were events that took place under this Mountain recently that would cast a shadow of doubt into some minds, Thorin Oakenshield was a good King. He led his people well during their years of exile. He was a just, kind, and wise ruler. That is the Dwarf we all need to remember, that I implore you to remember. But it is not the Dwarf that I will remember." 

Here Kili paused as his voice came to a shuddering stop. After a moment of silent crying, he continued. "I'll remember our King as my Uncle. The Uncle who taught me to work in the forge. The Uncle who taught me to braid my hair, and forgave me when I forgot the Durin braid all these years. The Uncle who held my hand when I was scared, gave me a shoulder to cry on when I was sad, and taught me how to live, how to be a good and honorable dwarf."

Kili paused again, as the tears began to flow once more, harder than before.

"And Fili..." Kili took a breath, and started again. "Fili, heir to Thorin Oakenshield, shall be remembered for his bravery, his cunning, his kindness, and the way that he defended his King in his last battle. But I'll always remember the scrapes we'd get into together, and help each other out of. The brother who encouraged me, challenged me, made me the best that I could be."

Kili stopped once more, overcome with grief. There was more he wanted to say, but he could not say it.

Tauriel left her seat and went to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dwalin had also moved and was now standing on his other side.

"Fili," Kili spoke up again, "the brother who could always make me laugh, always knew the perfect thing to say. He cared deeply for his people." Kili scanned the crowd around him, willing them to understand just how wonderful his Uncle and brother had been.

"May we never forget them." He said, and murmurs of agreement spread through the audience.

But Kili wasn't finished. 

"I would also implore you, all of you, to remember that this is not only our grief today. Many fell in the battle we have recently fought. Let us remember all of them, for they deserve our respect. And let us not forget their living families and friends who must go on without them. To all of you!" Kili unsheathed his ceremonial sword and held it out in salute.

In response, many in the crowd returned the salute in kind. The Dwarves gave a deafening roar of approval.

Bilbo winced, resisting the urge to cover his ears. Balin leaned close and spoke in his ear, 

"It is an old Dwarven custom. It's a testament to our fallen King and the life that he lived. The louder the roar, the more beloved the King, and well respected, and the more his passing is grieved. If there hadn't been a sound following the speeches, it would not have spoken well of Thorin."

Bilbo nodded in understanding, but was still relieved when the shouting had stopped.

In the days that followed, Galadriel and Celeborn made preparations to return to their home with their soldiers and Lord Elrond prepared to do the same with his. Within a week after the funeral, King Thranduil arrived with a small host. He had not brought a large army for he had already suspected the battle would be long over before his arrival.

His first order of business was to seek out his son and be sure of his safety, and that of Lucy's. He then made sure of Tauriel's well-being. When he was satisfied on these points, he met with the leaders of the various peoples gathered there. He was informed of all that had taken place during the battle and leading up to it. His anger towards Thorin's actions had hardly begun to boil when he learned of his death in the battle and therefore felt it would be unwise and unjust to condemn him further.

When once the wounded were healed, or at least well enough to travel, Galadriel departed and took her army back to Lothlorien. Not long after that Lord Elrond and the Elves of Rivendell departed as well, taking Caliel and her brother Harunir back with them.

All that remained were the Dwarves, the company, and Thranduil with the small band of Elves from the Woodland Realm. As the company did not yet feel up to separating and Thranduil wasn't going to leave his son or Lucy behind, these all remained in Erebor for a time.

Thranduil sent for more of his people to help clear out the rotting dragon that still remained in the Treasury. Dain and his dwarves also assisted in this process. Despite still being in grief, Balin was forced to take charge of Erebor as Steward in absence of a King and he had much to do. The clearing of Erebor's rooms commenced once more, and more bodies were found and buried. When rooms became livable they had to be re-furnished and then decisions had to be made about who would live where. Some of the old houses had belonged to one family name as long as the Mountain had stood and Balin had no desire to step on any toes, so these decisions could not be made lightly. Ori trailed Balin everywhere he went, still in training to be the next Steward and Scribe. Kili also spent time with Balin, helping to make decisions and learn the ways of a ruler. He was now the heir to the throne of Erebor, whether he would wish it or not. But his grief was too great for him to spend all of his time making decisions about Erebor's future and so he also spent much time alone, or with Tauriel, grieving his fallen family.

The men of Lake-Town had been issued an invitation to come to Dale and rebuild that city. Not everyone thought this was a good idea. The Master demanded his share of treasure because of the trouble of moving his people out of Lake-Town (for apparently no reason, he grumbled) even though he himself had remained in Lake-Town the entire time. The payment to the men of Lake-Town was made, as was the money due to Thranduil and his people for taking in the men of Lake-Town. Many of the people did accept the invitation to rebuild Dale, and the company were able to convince Bard to lead them in that undertaking as was his rightful place as the heir of Girion.

So the days began to pass in quick succession.

Erebor was being rebuilt, and the Dwarves in the settlement in Ered Luin had been sent for. It would be a while yet, before Dis was able to gather up their people, pack them up, and move them across Middle-earth. But the beginning of the rebirth of Erebor had begun.

Dale began to take shape as well under the leadership of Bard and with the Dwarves and Elves helping to rebuild and replant.

Slowly, ever so slowly, aching hearts began to heal.

 


	51. Chapter 51

When Dis had received the news that Smaug was dead and Erebor reclaimed, she wondered at the solemn expression on the messenger's face. And then when that expression was explained, when she heard that her brother and her eldest son had been lost in the battle that had ensued shortly after the reclaiming of Erebor, Dis was struck with the grief as with a physical blow.

She collapsed, falling to her knees, bending forward til her face was nearly touching the ground, and let out a wail of pure agony.

Her son; one of her shining stars had gone out. And her brother, the one who had always been there for her, raised her when their parents and grandparents had been taken from them.

Dis had felt such pain before. When Erebor fell and so many of their family and friends had been lost, and later when the rest of their family was taken from them, and when her husband had died. She was accustomed to heartache and pain.

But Fili, her Fili.

Dis had never felt a pain so debilitating.

She didn't have long to indulge in grief, however. In a week's time she was undertaking the task of getting the settlement in Ered Luin packed up and moved to Erebor. It was a daunting task. Dis threw herself into her work, burying her grief deep inside and focusing on her people. She longed more and more with every passing hour to see her youngest son; to pull her Kili into her arms and never let him go again. It was this desire that fed her determination to scold her people into packing faster and getting their affairs in order faster than they were already doing.

In Erebor, Kili extended an invitation to Astrid, Heather, and Hiccup to stay and live in Erebor, which they accepted. He extended a similar invitation to Bilbo, but Bilbo insisted he had been away from home long enough and needed to return to the Shire before his neighbors raided his home and he had no place to return to. He said this only partly in jest; he had a few particular relatives who would relish the chance to get a hand on his possessions and the fact that he'd disappeared from the Shire and been gone for so long would be the perfect excuse to do so.

So Bilbo packed up, with as much treasure as the company was able to convince him to take home (which wasn't as much as they all felt he deserved). Dwalin and Gloin insisted on accompanying him and seeing him safely to his home.

Thranduil could not stay away from his own Kingdom for long, and so he made preparations for a return home as well.

"Are you ready to go home?" Legolas asked Lucy after finding her in the library in the Durin apartments.

Lucy sighed. "No. But you can go, Legolas."

"Not without you."

"I have Edmund. I'll be fine."

Legolas shook his head. "I do not mind staying, Calad."

"I know. But your father would be happier if you returned home now. You can come back soon enough."

Legolas was not extrememly pleased with this proposition, but Lucy insisted and Thranduil did truly want his son to return home with him. That he also wished Lucy would return did not seem to concern Lucy. She was staying in Erebor, and nothing would dissuade her from staying.

When the rebuilding of Dale was well underway and most of the people who were choosing to move there had done so, Bard fetched his children from the Woodland Realm. They were overjoyed to be with their father again, and also took pleasure in the company of their dwarven friends. Bofur, Bifur, and Kili especially could be found in Dale on many an evening spending time with Bard's children and enjoying the carefree, lighthearted company as it made them forget their grief, if only for a few hours.

Dain eventually returned to the Iron Hills with his Dwarves. After a long dispute with Dwalin over his rights to Erebor. With Kili still living, those rights were non-existent.

Not long after the departure of the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, Dis arrived with the Dwarves from the Blue Mountains. Balin and Kili met her at the gate. She pulled her remaining son close to her and clung to him, and he to her, for a long while.

Dis greeted Balin over Kili's head.

"How are you doing, old friend?"

"As well as I can be," Balin responded.

"Will you oversee the settling of the rest of our people, Balin? I'd like to take my son to our apartments and stay there for at least a week."

Balin nodded. "I understand. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

Dis did indeed take Kili straight to the Durin apartments. Once inside, she was overcome with more grief. Not only for Fili and Thorin, but for her father and mother and grandfather and the life she had lost so long ago. This place, this room, it had been so many years since she had last been here and it held so many memories. Dis and Kili spent a lot of time crying that night, before Dis began to tell him stories about her life in Erebor.

The next order of business was to arrange for the coronation of the King Under the Mountain, Kili Dragon-slayer. This was a huge affair and the first official event to take place inside the Mountain after the royal funerals. Ambassadors from the new Dale, Lake-Town and the Woodland Realm had to be invited, a grand feast had to be prepared, special robes had to be made for Kili, and the royal crown refitted so he could wear it comfortably. Tauriel teased him mercilessly about having to actually braid his hair and appear respectable now. She had been living in Erebor since the battle and Kili was immensely grateful for her constant companionship.

While Kili was getting his head measured so the crown could be resized, an idea began to form in his mind. He had another fitting with Dori to be sure his new robes would fit for the coronation, but as soon as that was finished he went in search of Lucy.

He found her, as he so often did, in the personal library in the Durin apartments.

"Hey, Lu. I have a favor to ask."

Lucy looked up from the book she was reading, "What do you need?"

"I'd like to hear your stories again, about Narnia. The first one in particular. And could you draw pictures to illustrate it?"

"um...I could. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe Nori and the weavers could make some tapestries about the Narnian adventures to decorate our walls. They just finished the tapestries to commemorate the coming of Smaug, they're going to be hung up during the coronation. They need another project."

Lucy thought about that. "Okay, yeah. I can do that. Do you want to start now?"

"If you aren't busy."

So Lucy and Kili spent that afternoon and several more working through her stories and making drawings for the weavers to choose from to make a commemorative tapestry.

Kili liked the idea of a commemorative tapestry of Lucy's stories, but that wasn't the only reason he asked for those drawings. There was one in particular that Kili was truly interested in. He took it from the stack they had made for the weavers and studied it closely every night.

The rebuilding of Erebor wasn't complete, but the businesses were up and running. Kili, despite spending the majority of his time with Balin studying diplomacy and politics and all the things Balin would have been teaching him in Ered Luin if he hadn't played truant most of his life, was spending as much time as he could down in the forges. He found a real joy in working with his hands and creating things from precious metals. He also felt closer to his Uncle when he was in the forge, as it had been Thorin's chosen line of work as well. Taking the drawing he'd obtained from Lucy, Kili set to work on the project that he'd really had in mind when he asked Lucy to make those drawings.

The week of the coronation arrived. Erebor had been decorated to the nines and everyone was wearing their best. Thranduil, Legolas, and several other ambassadors from the Woodland Realm arrived and were shown to guest apartments. Legolas went in search of Lucy immediately after arriving and they spent the afternoon together. Dain and the delegation from the Iron Hills arrived soon after that. Bard and his children, along with several members of his recently formed counsel, arrived the day before the coronation. Bard had intended to come the day of, since they lived such a short distance away from Erebor, but his children had begged and begged to be allowed to stay in Erebor so he finally agreed to spend one night. The Master had chosen not to come, and there was no other ambassadors from Lake-Town either. But this was only a small loss. It was Dale and the Woodland Realm that had personal connections in the affair and if the Master chose not to come to the coronation of what was soon becoming one the greatest Kingdoms near his town, and a potentially prosperous ally, that was his loss.

The day of the coronation finally arrived. Kili was extremely nervous. Not just about the ceremony, but about offically stepping into the role of Kingship. Before the Quest, the thought had never entered his mind that he might have to do anything so serious with his life. Uncle led the people, Fili would lead them, Fili's eventual sons would take over after that. Kili didn't have to worry too much about anything. But he did have to worry now. And in a few hours time he would be swearing an oath to care for his people, the great Kingdom of Erebor. He wasn't sure he was up to the task.

"You will do well, my son," Dis said, straightening his braids. "And I will be here to stand by you."

"Thanks, Mom."

That was Kili's great comfort. His mother ruled in Ered Luin just as much as his Uncle had. She could lead Erebor too.

Dis chuckled, as though she could read his mind. "I will help, Kili. I will advise, and I will assist. But you are the chosen ruler of our people." Dis brought her son's hands up to her lips and then gave him a slight bow. "My King."

Kili blushed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, Mom, is that really necessary?"

Dis grinned. "Perhaps not. Now I do have a question. Our period of mourning is not yet over, but how long are you going to wait before you ask that girl to marry you?"

"What?"

"Tauriel."

"I...our people won't be fond of the idea, would they? An Elven Queen?"

"No, but they would be more open to it now than they were a hundred years ago."

"I don't know, Mom. I don't think it would work."

Dis looked thoughtful. "You only get one, Kili. Only one. You're a dwarf. So make the most of the time that you have with your One. You know as well as I do that life is too short."

Kili nodded, thinking of his brother and feeling his throat constrict.

"Now, we have a coronation to attend!"

Only when the ceremony was over and they were half way through the feast did Kili allow himself to breathe. He'd made it through the coronation without any misshaps. The tapestries commemorating the fall of Erebor to Smaug, with the names of all those who had been lost to the dragon fire embroidered in beautiful silver thread across the backdrop of the Mountain of gold and the red fire that surrounded it was a huge hit. The Dwarves of Erebor were thrilled with it. And there were many who cried after having found the names of their loved ones on the tapestries. Lucy herself cried, when she noticed that Erthor's name had been included. There were three tapestries in all, identical except for the names listed on them. Kili insisted they would be hung in the throne room where all could see them when they entered. The Kingdom of Erebor had gone through much, and this was their new start, their rise from the ashes. But Kili never wanted them to forget where they had come from, he wanted the generations to come to remember.

Kili was, obviously, placed at the high table at the feast with his mother and Tauriel. Thranduil, Legolas, Lucy, Bard, and Dain were all seated there as well. The closest table to the high table seated the rest of the Dwarves that had made up the company, Bard's children, and Astrid, Heather, and Hiccup. Bilbo had been unable to travel to the coronation but he had sent a very long letter to to Erebor with a note for each member of the company.

"How long before Kili starts giving us the high and mighty treatment our late King was known for?" Bofur asked cheerfully.

"If he turns into the moody fellow that our dear Thorin was," Dwalin said "I'll beat him back into his sensible self."

"You'll do no such thing," Balin replied. "Besides, Kili would have to go through all of the experience, Smaug and exile and all of it, to get to Thorin's level of moodiness."

"Can we not talk about Thorin so causally," Bifur signed to his friends. Sigrid had picked up a lot of Igleshmek spending so much time with Bifur so she translated for her younger siblings. "The grief is still too near."

There were nods of agreement and sympathy around the table.

"On a lighter topic," Heather said cheerfully, "How many cups do you think it would take to get the new King dancing on tables?"

Gloin chuckled. "Not long, lass. But Dis will be sure that he doesn't over do it tonight."

"That's too bad," Heather sighed. "I've heard he was a marvelous dancer."

The feast lasted long into the night. Kili was exhausted. But there was something he wanted to do before the evening was quite over. When he finally left the feast he hurried to Lucy's apartments, hoping she was still awake. When Lucy answered the door, Kili grinned.

"Good, you're up! I have something to show you, Lu."

"What? Shouldn't you be going to bed, Ki? You're probably exhausted."

Kili tried not to wince when Lucy affectionately shortened his name. Only Fili had ever before called him Ki and it hurt to hear it. Lucy hadn't appeared to notice.

"Uh, yeah. I am tired. And I'll crash soon enough. But there was something I wanted to do before I went to bed, while it is still the day of my coronation."

Lucy glanced behind her to the clock on her wall. "Technically it's no longer the same day."

Kili grinned, "details. Now come on, Lucy. To my room."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, but followed willingly enough. Once they were in Kili's apartments, Kili turned to her.

"Okay. Close your eyes. And kneel."

"Excuse me?"

"Humor me, Lu."

Lucy laughed, but did as Kili had commanded. A moment later Kili placed a round object in her hands.

"Okay, open."

Lucy opened her eyes, and then she gasped. There in her hands was her Narnian crown. Except that it was even more beautiful than she remembered.

"What metal is this? It's gorgeous!"

"It's mithril, Lucy."

"Oh, Kili, it's wonderful. How did you get it so perfect? It looks exactly like my crown, down to the smallest flower petal!"

Kili took the crown from her hands and placed it on her head. "I copied the drawing you had made, and filled in the gaps of that drawing with educated guesses. There you are, Your Majesty."

Lucy laughed. "Thank you, Kili. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I've wanted to do this for awhile, but then with my coronation coming up, it just felt right to crown the queen on coronation day."

"Thanks. I love it, Kili. I have to ask though...are we going to be crowning another queen soon?"

Kili sighed. "I don't know."

"Everyone expects it, so they won't be too shocked, Kili. Even the people who still have backwards ways of thinking about Elves. There won't be a lot of backlash."

"People will talk."

"People will _always_  talk, Ki. You have to learn to ignore it."

"I know. But I don't want people to start whispering about Tauriel. I hate the looks some of our people give her."

"Then teach them the correct way to treat her, Kili. You are the leader of these people, they follow you now. So use that position and show them the correct way to treat Tauriel and all other Elves. Be a positive influence and make a change, Ki."

Kili nodded. "Okay. Maybe I can do that."

"I know you can. You're going to be a very good King."

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a bit different than the others, as we're going to be doing a lot of time hops. :P Time is passing swiftly in our new Kingdom :D Enjoy!

.......... 2942

  
Spring came and with it came the renewal the the land around the Lonely Mountain. Galadriel had worked her magic before she had returned to Lothlorien and when Spring came to the Mountain, the desolation of Smaug began to melt away and the grass grew green, the flowers grew tall, and the fields of Dale were ripe for planting.

Bard was busy establishing the economy of Dale, getting the businesses up and running, the farms working, making sure everyone had a job that they could do and do well. There was also his council to settle. A make-shift council had be formed not long after the move to Dale, but now that everyone was settled and their new lives were just beginning, Bard's world as a simple man with a simple family and a simple life was gone. He had a people to lead, clothe and feed along with his family, city politics to deal with, and the process of establishing trade with other Kingdoms to fill his time. Erebor was most helpful in this.

Kili too had much to do now that he was King Under the Mountain in a newly established Kingdom. He worked closely with Bard, under the watchful eyes of Dis and Balin, to start up trade both with Lake-Town and the Woodland Realm (the easiest places to start) and with peoples further to the East, South, and West. Kili had dreams of returning Erebor to the glory it had enjoyed in the days when his Uncle had been a child.

When Spring gave way to early Summer, the third great even since the reclaiming of Erebor took place inside the Lonely Mountain. A royal wedding.

Tauriel Captain of the Guard of the Woodland Realm was married to Kili Dragon-slayer King Under the Mountain.

It was a joyous occasion.

Later that year, near the end of summer and as the days drew near to the anniversary of the Battle that had claimed so many precious lives, Dwalin showed up at Lucy's apartments looking very uncomfortable and shifting from one foot to the other with his fists clenched in a manner that was new to him.

"Dwalin? What is it?"

"I just have something for you. I wanted to give this to you a while ago. I wasn't sure how."

"Give me what?"

Dwalin held out his hand and uncurled his fist. There in the palm of his hand was a golden heart with sparkling diamond in the center on a golden chain.

Thorin's gift.

Lucy felt the tears beginning to form in her throat. 

"I thought it was time you had it," Dwalin said quietly. "To remember the best of him. Think of the good times, lass, only the good ones."

Lucy took the necklace from Dwalin and clasped it around her neck. As it settled into its familiar place at her collar bone Lucy let her tears fall. 

"Thank you, Dwalin."

Dwalin nodded awkwardly and then left Lucy to her own thoughts. She spent time alone crying, and then went in search of Edmund for comfort.

 

  
.......... 2943

Astrid was sitting on the ledge on the balcony outside of the apartments that she shared with Hiccup and Heather. She looked down over the green valley, surveyed the city of Dale. She could hear the sounds of the city in the clear air. It was another busy day in the marketplaces. She could also hear the shouts below her, far down on the ground, as Dwalin was training new recruits for the King's Guard. Tauriel was likely there with him, as she took great joy in training new soldiers, and she did the job as well as Dwalin did (though he would never admit to such a thing).

Astrid sighed in contentment. She had good news. She was very happy.

Now she just needed her husband to come home.

Where Hiccup had gone off to so early in the day, Astrid could not imagine. He found something new to do every day, be that working in the forges with the Dwarves, or exploring the nearby forest of Mirkwood (that always made Astrid nervous, considering how sick the forest was these days, but he always came home so she couldn't complain).

Astrid could hear movements within her home, but it was Heather, not Hiccup, who came striding out onto the balcony. 

"Astrid, I'm going down to the training grounds."

"Have a good day, Heather."

"I intend to."

Heather had become one of the King's Guard and had quickly moved through the ranks to become Dwalin's right hand.

"Are you going to get a reprimand for being so late this morning?"

"Dwalin likes to give out a scolding whether you're late or early. I don't mind. I had things to do this morning. I was with Hiccup down in the forges, I'm crafting a new axe and I wanted his help. He's almost as good at inventing new and improved weapons as I am."

Astrid laughed. "You mean, _you_  are almost as good as _he_  is."

Heather shrugged. "Whatever. That's what I was doing this morning. Where were you?"

"I went down to visit the midwives."

Heather froze, and stared at Astrid for a moment. "You went...Astrid! Are you expecting?"

Astrid smiled, laying her hands on her belly. "Yes, I am."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Heather hugged her friend. "I am so excited! Does Hiccup know? Of course he doens't, he would have said something earlier. When are you going to tell him?"

"As soon as he gets home."

Heather found herself practically skipping down to the training grounds after learning Astrid's news. When Hiccup came home, he was no less pleased by what Astrid had to tell him. 

Children being a true blessing to Dwarves, and even more so since their exile when so few had survived, the entire Kingdom was overjoyed by the news of Astrid and Hiccup's coming child. They had reached a high level of status in Erebor due less to the fact that they were rulers of another Kingdom (Berk) and more to the fact that they had been allies of Thorin and unofficial members of the famed Company that killed Smaug and reclaimed Erebor. Every member of that company was beloved to the Dwarves of Erebor and held in high honor, Tauriel and Legolas included.

 

 

.......... 2944

Far way from the happy world of Erebor and Dale, far to the west, at the roots of the Misty Mountain, a heart began to stir.

He needed his precious.

They had taken it. The theives! He must have the precious!

BAGGINS. He had stolen it! He hated him.

Find the precious. 

Gollum began his journey out of the goblin caves and into the world above, a world he had not entered in many, many years. The sun burned his eyes and made him cower, so he stuck to the shadows and to the night. But nothing would turn him from his purpose. He needed to find his precious.

 

 

.......... 2946

Little Stoick scrambled up onto the divan beside Tauriel, peering at the bundle in her arms. "What is his name?"

Tauriel smiled, tilting her son so Stoick could see him better. "His name is Thorin Alyan."

Three year old Stoick tilted his head to one side, thinking. Then he declared, "Torin!"

Astrid laughed, scooping her son into her arms. "Almost. It's Thorin."

"He is beautiful," Legolas told Tauriel, bending to kiss the new babe on the forehead. Legolas spent as much time in Erebor as in the Woodland Realm these days, but his father could not find it in his heart to object to this. His only wish was that he was as free as Legolas to travel and could see Lucy more often for she never came to the Woodland Realm.

Kili leaned against the arm of the divan beside Tauriel, grinning at his wife and new son. "He'll certainly be the most loved and consequently spoiled child Erebor has ever seen."

Lucy gently took the babe from Tauriel, covering his face with kisses. "Nonsense, Kili. He won't be spoiled at all."

"You know he won't," Dis added. "I'll see to that."

Heather shook her head, "Really, Dis? You can't fool us. You're going to spoil your grandchild more than the rest of us will."

"I most certainy will not," Dis responded with a toss of her head, but her eyes were twinkling merrily.

Hiccup now took his turn holding the new prince. "I'm sure he'll be a good lad. His family may wish to spoil him, but we are all of us good, honorable people. He will be raised well."

"Good thing too, since he's going to be King someday," Dwalin huffed. "I'd hate to have to deal with a snotty King."

"You'd hate it?" Balin asked. " _You_ wouldn't have to deal with it. You could escape and go do as you liked with the soldiers. _I_  will be the one to deal with it, and Ori even more so."

"Well then," Tauriel said lightly, "to save Balin and Ori, and yes, even Dwalin, from such trouble we must all promise not to spoil Thorin Alyan."

"That is a tall order, lass." Kili laughed, reaching up to kiss her cheek. 

"But we will do what we can," Lucy added with a smile.

Edmund took a turn holding the new prince then, smiling broadly. "I am of the opinion it will most difficult indeed to keep this family from spoiling the new prince."

"But we have to try, for Balin's sake," Heather replied, laughing.

"Can I have a turn holding the prince?" Sigrid asked.

"Of course you can," Edmund replied handing Thorin Alyan over to her.

"He's so precious! I remember when Tilda was this small."

"I was never that small." Ten year old Tilda crossed her arms.

"Everyone was so small once," Hiccup replied, ruffling Tilda's hair.

 

 

.......... 2949

Bilbo hummed as he prepared tea and cakes for his guests.

"Your home is precisely as it was before," Balin commented.

"I have no need to change it," Bilbo replied, bringing the tea and cakes into the parlor where Balin and Gandalf were sitting. "I assume Erebor is much changed since last I saw it?"

"Greatly so," Balin responded. 

"It is nearly as it used to be," Gandalf added. "Not quite there, but nearly. Kili Dragon-slayer has done well."

Bilbo laughed. "He's just Kili to me, Gandalf. How are the little princes?"

"Oh, I'd nearly forgotten!" Balin rummaged in the bag that he'd set at his feet for a moment, and then produced a pile of papers. "Lucy has been keeping track of their progress. These drawings are for you."

Bilbo took the drawings gratefully and began to look through them. 

"That is Thorin Alyan." Balin commented.

"He has grown much since the last drawing I recieved!"

"Yes, he has. The lad grows swiftly. He's a clever little fellow too." Balin smiled affectionately, thinking of his young Prince. "He's three years old now. Ah, now that is Stoick." Balin added when Bilbo picked up another drawing. "He's six now, and already demanding to be allowed to train with Dwalin. Astrid is all for it, but Hiccup is more reluctant. Of course Dwalin and Astrid are getting their way because Hiccup can't say no to his wife."

"That much is very true," Gandalf observed with a chuckle.

Bilbo smiled and moved to another drawing. "Bard's children?"

"Yes. Getting on in years, aren't they?" Balin asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Sigrid is quite the young lady now, already in her early twenties. There are plenty of young men in Dale who are eager to win her heart. I think Bard is going to murder them all."

Bilbo chuckled, "I can only imagine."

"Bain is fast approaching manhood himself. He seems to think he is there already, as most lads of his age do."

"He certainly gives me all the cheek he can muster," Gandalf laughed. "Thinks he's as old and wise as they come."

"He is a good lad, though." Balin added. "He'll make a good leader of Dale when Bard passes."

"Which won't be for many years yet!" Bilbo objected.

"And that is the newest member of our family," Balin said when Bilbo moved to the next drawing. "Our prince Fili Arthion. He is but a few months old yet."

"The royal family is fast growing," Bilbo said with approval. "Very hobbit-like of them."

"They are the hope and promise of our people, much as the births of Fili and Kili were the promise that brought hope while we were in exile."

 

 

.......... 2950

Edmund and Lucy had just finished having dinner with Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather. They had now moved to more comfortable seating arrangements in the parlor and seven year old Stoick clambered into Edmund's lap.

"It is nearly ten years since we came to Middle-Earth," Heather commented quietly. 

"And what a life we have been given here!" Lucy added with a smile.

"But I wonder," Heather continued. "When we will go home; _if_  we will go home."

"Isn't this home?" Stoick asked. He had been told stories of Berk all his life, but having lived in Erebor since the day he was born it was a distant land of dreams and fairytales to him.

"This is our home," Astrid told her son, "but it is not where we belong. It is, hopefully, a temporary home. We do want to return to Berk, to our people."

Edmund nodded. "I can understand that. It isn't often that we stay in different worlds for so long a period before returning to England, although it has happened before. I, too, miss my home; I miss the rest of our family."

"I miss them too," Lucy replied. "But I don't want to go back to England. I'm hoping that they just show up here."

"Our work here is done though," Edmund said. "It is likely we will be returning to England soon."

"I will miss the life we've made here," Hiccup said. "The friends we have made. But I will be glad of the day I can return to my home. I don't know how I've survived all these years without Toothless."

"The only question is when that return will be," Astrid added.

"Or _if_  it will be," Lucy said.

"Whatever happens in the days and years to come," Edmund said, "we can rest in the knowledge that Aslan is watching over us. If He chooses to send us to our own worlds soon or let us live here for many more years to come, we can trust His judgement. He will do His work in His timing and we have but to follow."

There were nods of agreement around the room at this observation.

It was at that very moment that a warm, golden glow filled the room and little Stoick got his first glimpse of Aslan.

"Are you ready, my children? For it is time."

A moment later, Lucy was sitting in the window seat at the Professor's old house in the country. Edmund was in the library, though the book he had been holding when he left England was no longer in his hands.

Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, and young Stoick found themselves in a familiar cave on the island of Berk, with three familiar faces waiting there to greet them.

"Toothless! Hey, Bud. Yeah, I'm happy to see you too."

"Stormfly! Hey, girl!'

"Windshear! Oh I've missed you!"

Stoick watched in fascination as his parents and Aunt greeted their dragons. He'd never seen dragons, except the ones on the tapestries depicting Smaug. These looked friendly enough, but he wasn't sure. He'd grown up in a Kingdom that feared dragons, despite how his parents had always tried to teach him there was nothing to fear. And then Toothless came bounding over and covered his faces with happy dragon kisses and Stoick decided they weren't so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. We made it through two whole stories!! Way to go us! :D 
> 
> Who's ready to tackle the War of the Ring?? :D 
> 
> Also, if there are any particular scenes anyone would be interested in seeing regarding any of their favorite characters I am considering doing some one-shots before we come back for the LOTR story. :)


End file.
